Reborn Ninja's
by SukiRPGAnime08
Summary: A childhood friend of Kakashis' comes back.What if she's not the same girl that she used to be when they were kids.And what's this! Sasuke in love with a girl,Sakura's jealous,but begins to fall in love with Naruto.KakaxOc,SasuxOc,NaruxSaku,OcxShika
1. New Naruto Character Profile

Name: Mia Rage  
Age: 13  
D.O.B: August 14th  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
Eyes Color: Red  
Boyfriend/Lover: Sasuke  
Height: same as Sakura  
Personality: Nice, Caring, Loving, Can be a Bitch sometimes, Protective  
Family: Dad, Mom, Younger sister(Serena)  
Other: She's a rebel. She's over protective of her friends. Her sister wants to be just like her, and follows her around wherever Mia goes.  
Main weapon/ Most used weapon: Her two half swords all black with a silver blade

* * *

Name: Serena Rage  
Age: 12  
D.O.B: July 26th  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eyes Color: Pink  
Boyfriend/Lover: Has a huge crush on Naruto, but she likes Shikamaru Nara  
Height: To Mia's shoulders  
Personality: Like a younger sister acts  
Family: Dad, Mom, Older sister(Mia)  
Other: She's Mia's younger sister. Mia is her role model, she wants to be like her older sister.  
Main weapon/ Most used weapon: Kaiken

* * *

Serena and Mia's parents were great ninjas. Very slick and quiet, and fast. Serena mostly like her mother, Mia's mostly like her father. They barely see their parents, cause their parents are always on missions. Their mother, Diana, had Light Brown hair and pink eyes, their father, Gene, had Blonde hair and Red eyes.

* * *

Name: Mimiko Yamaki  
Age: 23  
D.O.B: January 12th  
Hair Color: Firey Red (always in two ponytails)  
Eyes Color: Blueish Green  
Boyfriend/Lover: Kakashi Hatake  
Height: 5' 9'' (2 inches shorter than Kakashi)  
Personality: Nice, Shy, Quiet, Can be a Bitch sometimes, Keeps her feeling to herself sometimes  
Family: None (were killed by the Nine-Tails Fox Demon)  
Other: She's very quiet, she only talks when she has to. Also, she's a childhood friend of Kakashi, but he doesn't remember alot about her. She's also over protective of her friends.  
Main weapon/ Most used weapon: Tessen


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone**

**This is mine and my friend's first Naruto story...so please review nicely please.**

**I hope that you enjoy this story and all the other stories.**

**So please R&R this chapter please.

* * *

**

Naruto  
By: Suki Choe & Katrena Rother

Chapter One:

"HE'S LATE AGAIN!" yelled an angry Naruto.

"He told us to meet him here in the woods at nine o' clock sharp, and he's three hours late, I knew that he couldn't be reliable, he's always late!" Naruto yelled again.

Sakura unplugged her ears and said to Naruto "please be quiet Naruto, you're giving me a headache, a really bad one."

Then all of a sudden a girl came down from the sky and landed in the pond.

The girl had blonde hair wearing a cute pink ninja outfit.

Then another girl came flying down from the sky and landed on the ground.

Both Naruto and Sakura were surprised of what happened to the two girls.

Just then a girl with fiery red hair came out of the trees and landed on the ground without falling.

The girl that was in the pond came out and said "Mimiko-sensei...you're being too hard on us again."

The girl that was on the ground, she had light brown hair and was wearing a burgundy ninja outfit, she got up and said "we're ninjas-in-training Serena, she's suppose to go hard on us."

"Yeah but, she's never like this hard, usually she's just playing around with us," Serena whined.

Then Mimiko gave Serena a towel and said "dry yourself, you'll catch a cold when you sleep, so better dry yourself out."

Serena took the towel from her sensei and said "arigatou Mimiko-sensei!"

"Mia, anything broken or bruised?" Mimiko asked the light brown hair girl.

She answered "no, I'm fine, just that my neck hurts alittle after I landed on the ground."

Then Mimiko went behind Mia and massaged her neck.

Both Naruto and Sakura were amazed that the two girl's sensei did that to them, Sasuke was just looking at them with no expression what so ever on his face.

Then Naruto yelled "THAT WAS AWESOME BUT WEIRD AT THE SAMETIME!" then he said, "I wanna join their group!" so he ran over to them.

But just before he got to the three girls, Kakashi came out of nowhere and grabbed Naruto's jacket collar.

He said, "wait a minute Naruto, you already have a team right here."

Sakura yelled "NARUTO, YOU IDIOT, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!"

The three girls looked at the group only Mia and Serena were confused of what they were talking about.

Mimiko had a blank face; she stared at Kakashi for a while.

Serena asked, "Mimiko-sensei, do you know them or something?"

"Yeah, I know one of them, he was my childhood friend along time ago, like maybe two years before the Nine-Tails Demon Fox attacked this village."

Both Mia and Serena were a little curious of what happened.

Kakashi looked at Mimiko for a while, both Kakashi and Mimiko stared at each other, their students looking at the two sensei'a of what's going on with them.

Kakashi said, "It's been awhile Mimiko."

"Yes, it has been awhile, I haven't seen you after your last mission, two years ago before the fox demon came to the village," Mimiko said with no emotion in her voice.

Both Kakashi and Mimiko kept on staring at each other until Naruto yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE, I'M CONFUSED!"

Sakura said "how are we suppose to know that Naruto, we don't even know ourselves of what's going on with those two!"

Then all of a sudden, Mimiko disappeared, and then Kakashi disappeared.

Naruto and the others were confused of what was still going on.

Both Mimiko and Kakashi used their best jutsu on each other, and then Mimiko hit a direct hit on Kakashi's chest.

He crashed into a tree, with his back facing the tree and his face looking down at the ground.

Mimiko landed on the ground, and got into a fighting stance.

Kakashi was about to use his sharingan eye; Naruto yelled, "YES! HE'S GONNA USE IT, HE'S REALLY GONNA USE IT!"

Sakura yelled "SHUT UP NARUTO!"

Mimiko said to herself _oh no you don't, I'm not going to let you use that eye of yours Kakashi._

Just as Kakashi was about to push his mask up to show his left eye, Mimiko disappeared and reappeared in front of Kakashi, she took out a kunai and stabbed his left hand with the kunai.

Everyone was surprised of what they were seeing right now.

Kakashi had his left hand over his left eye, and the kunai was stabbed through his left hand, blood was coming out, both Serena and Sakura were alittle scared of what might happen next.

Mimiko said to Kakashi "I won't kill you, because I still care about you, but one day Kakashi, I will be able to kill you sooner or later."

Now Naruto, Sakura, and Serena were scared and worried about their sensei's.

"Now that this fight is done, I'll treat your wound now," Mimiko said with no emotion in her voice.

Naruto and Sakura were confused, Naruto yelled " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, FIRST THEY FIGHT EACHOTHER, AND NOW SHE'S TREATING HIS WOUND LIKE SHE DIDN'T DO IT OR SOMETHING!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO, STOP YELLING SO MUCH!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

Both Mia and Sasuke had blank faces, just watching both Sakura and Naruto yelling at each other and Serena trying to stop them.

Mimiko sat in front of Kakashi, her back in front of him; she was trying to find a way to get the kunai out of his left hand.

She pushed her back against Kakashi's chest, Kakashi back hit the tree, he grunted alittle and whispered, "that hurts Mimiko, can't you be alittle more gentler?"

Mimiko didn't listen to what Kakashi just said, she took the kunai out if his left hand, blood was still dripping out of his hand.

He asked her "so now what?"

Mimiko took out a cloth, wrapped it around Kakashi'a left hand and tied it tight.

They both got up from the spot; everyone ran up to them, Serena asked "are you okay Mimiko-sensei?"

Mimiko just nodded, Naruto asked, "you okay Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi answered, "Yeah, I'm just fine."

Sasuke said "you don't look okay to us," Naruto yelled at Mimiko "YOU BETTER SAY YOU'RE SORRY, OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU FOR HURTING OUR SENSEI!"

Mimiko didn't say anything, her silence annoyed Naruto, so he threw a kunai at her.

Both Serena and Mia yelled "LOOK OUT SENSEI!"

Then kunai hit directly at Mimiko's neck, blood was coming out of her neck and her mouth.

Serena and Sakura gasped loudly, and Mia's eyes widen in surprised and shocked at the sametime.

Kakashi's eyes widen also, he yelled "MIMIKO!"

"MIMIKO-SENSEI!"

* * *

**That's all for now...want to know what happened to Mimiko...well...you're just gonna have to wait to find out what happened to her.**

**So please review this chapter please.**

**Ja Ne Minna**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone!**

**I decided to post chapter two now...and so I hope that you like chapter...just as you liked chapter one.**

**I just hope that I didn't make any of the characters OOC...I think I made Kakashi alittle OOC...so just to warn ya that he is.**

**So please read and review nicely please.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

"MIMIKO-SENSEI!" both Serena and Mia yelled.

Mimiko was falling slowly to the ground, but then a poof of smoke was surrounding Mimiko and it was a big log that Naruto hit, instead of Mimiko.

Both Serena and Mia were relived that their sensei wasn't hurt byNaruto's kunai.

Then all of a sudden, something was on Naruto's neck.

It was a kunai in her right hand, she said to him "next time, I won't hesitate to kill you, but because you're Kakashi's student, I'll let you off with a warning, next time, think before you act."

Naruto was furious that she got behind him so quickly.

Sakura said to herself _I didn't even see her move, which was really fast._

Then Sasuke said to himself _she must also be a jounin, just like Kakashi-sensei, but something is different about their sensei, but I have to know the other two._

Mia stared at Sasuke; _she said to herself he looks so hot, I hope to get to know him better._

Mimiko put the kunai away and put it in her pouch, she walked over to the girls, and said "let's go girls, we've wasted enough time here."

Both Mia and Serena responded, "Yes sensei!"

Then they disappeared, except Serena, she said, "I hope we get to meet again, it's been fun!" then she disappeared like her sensei and her sister.

Naruto and Sakura were confused of what just happened, both Sasuke and Kakashi had blank expression on their faces.

Naruto asked, "Kakashi-sensei, what's up with you and that evil bitch sensei of those two girls!"

Sakura hit Naruto on the back of his head hard and said "Naruto, that's really mean to say about a sensei!"

"I think she is one, cause of the way she acts, she's really a bitch!" Naruto said.

Kakashi said "we go a long way back, we've been childhood friends for a long time, until after the Nine-Tailed Fox demon attacked the village."

* * *

"So what happened Mimiko-sensei, why did you two stopped being friends?" Sakura asked. 

Mimiko looked at Serena and answered "It's kinda personal for now, I'll tell you girls later, I promise."

Mia said "I don't get it, why did you fight with that sensei, if you guys are friends?"

Mimiko didn't answer, all she did was look up into the sky and sigh.

* * *

"I still don't get it!" Naruto said with confusion on his face and voice. 

Both Sakura and Kakashi had anime sweats on their heads.

Sakura said, "Naruto, you don't get anything of what anyone says to you."

Sasuke laughed alittle at Naruto; Naruto gave Sasuke a death glare and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT SASUKE, I WOULDN'T BE LAUGHING IF I WERE YOU!"

Sasuke stopped laughing and also gave Naruto a death glare.

"Yeah, you better stop laughing, cause I'll crush you like a bug!" Naruto said while smiling.

Sasuke just ignored him, and walked away from him.

Naruto was furious that Sasuke just walked away from him.

Kakashi said to his three students, "I'll tell you guys alittle story, it's about how I met Mimiko, so just sit tight and I'll tell ya the story."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat down on the grass, they were waiting for their sensei to start telling the story.

"It all began when we both were ninjas-in-training..."

* * *

"We were both kinda rivals at that time...but as the months gone by, we became friends, but I thought of him as more than a friend," Mimiko said with a calm voice. 

Both Mia and Serena were in awe that their sensei was in love before.

Serena asked, "So then what happened Mimiko-sensei?"

"The both of us was in a squad together, we went on missions together, until...until that very day, he had to go on an important mission, he didn't tell me what it was, but he told me to wait for him, so I waited for him, but as the years past he wasn't back, then the Nine-Tailed fox demon attacked, I didn't know what to do, so I ran, I was a coward back then, so after the demon was sealed, I trained and this is what I've became now."

Both Serena and Mia were surprised that their sensei became like they see her now.

* * *

"But before I went on my mission, I gave her a good-bye kiss, and I told her to wait for me for at least a year...but it became more than a year, I found out when I cam back that her parents were killed by the Nine-Tailed fox demon...so I'm guessing that she was devastated that her parents died and trained really hard to be what she is right now," Kakashi said while thinking about her. 

"She's just like Iruka-sensei and me," Naruto said with alittle guilt in his voice.

Sakura said to herself it must've been really hard to take care of yourself when you're a girl but, Mimiko-sensei in different from all the girls.

Sasuke didn't say anything; he just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"But I did tell her something that was really important," Kakashi said.

Sakura asked him "and what was that Kakashi-sensei?"

* * *

"He told me that he loved me," Mimiko said to her two students. 

Both Serena and Mia were in awe to hear that both Kakashi and Mimiko were in love together, but they had to make sure of it.

So Serena asked, "so did you also say that you loved him too, Mimiko-sensei?"

Mimiko answered, "I didn't really tell him that I loved him, but I did tell him that I really cared about him."

* * *

"That's all she said!" Naruto said with a surprised in his voice. 

"Yep, that's all she said to me when I told her that I loved her," Kakashi said while reading his book.

Sakura asked "so, do you still love her, or do you hate her now?"

Kakashi didn't answer; he was still reading his book.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting for their sensei to answer Sakura's question.

Kakashi said to himself _do I still love her, or do I hate her, she's changed a lot, from a quiet and sweet girl, to a cold girl with no emotions in her heart._

_

* * *

_**That's all for now...ya wanna if Kakashi is still in love with her or not...well...you're just gonna have to review this chapter in order to find out if he does or not.**

**Please review this chapter please.**

**Ja Ne Minna**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, This Is SukiRPGAnime08, Obviously...right now I'm kinda lazy and I've been having a "too lazy to post up new chapters of stories on here" disease. So My Very Close & Best Friend, that wrote stories with me in high school is uploading them when she has free time.  
I love her so much, she is the best.  
So please enjoy the stories that I have on here.**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, But Mia & Serena belongs to Katrena and Mimiko belongs to me.  


* * *

  
Chapter Three:

Naruto and the others were on another mission.

"Oh yeah, this mission is gonna be fun! I can't wait to fight, I mean, it's been like six months since we had a mission like this!" Naruto said with excitement in his voice.

Sakura said, "It's just fighting with Shinobis to get an ancient article back."

"Yeah, I know that! I'm just excited, that's all Sakura!" Naruto said while smiling.

"Oh, Naruto!" Sakura said, while smiling a little at him.

* * *

Mikimo's group didn't know it, but they got the same mission as Kakashi's group.

"I can't wait for this mission!" Serena smiles, as she was excited.

"Hm…Serena, it's a good mission, and another one, at that!" Mia stated, "I know you'll have fun!"

"Yes, Serena, fun. Just like our last mission where you were just so excited!" Mimiko smiled.

* * *

It was time for the mission. The two separate groups were waiting outside of the Hokage's room, but in different spots. All of the sudden, Naruto spotted the other group.

"Why are you bitches here?" Naruto asked, grinning at them.

"None of your damn business, bastard!" Mia said.

Sasuke looked at her.

"Hm-I like her attitude!" He thought to himself.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and noticed that he was looking at Mia. Sakura then looked at Mia, and gave her a dirty look.

"Naruto, just leave them alone." Kakashi said.

Mimiko was looking at Kakashi. He looked at her. He cracked a smile at her.

She began to think to herself: _He's still pretty cute!_

The door then opened, and the Hokage was standing in the doorway.

"You all may come in." He said.

So they all walked inside.

"Now, you all have the same mission-"

"What!?" a voice interrupted him.

It was Naruto. Everyone was looking at him.

"Why do we have to be on the same mission with those guys?" he yelled.

"And work together." Added the Hokage with his eyes closed and had an irritated facial expression.

"And work together!" Naruto agreed, adding onto what he was saying before.

"Well, Naruto, you have to, because I said so. Plus, you all would work exceedingly well together. So, I'm going to see how this one works out. If it works out, like I know it will, you all will be working together A LOT more…maybe even training together!" he explained.

"What!?" Naruto yelled yet again.

Sakura was looking anxiously all over the floor down below her, thinking to her inner self: _No! This will give HER more time to take my Sasuke away from me!_ She then looked at Naruto, and began to blush a little, and then thought: _But…Naruto…he's…he's not too bad now…he's…he's alright too…_ Sakura was falling more for Naruto, without even realizing it.

Kakashi and Mimiko were looking at each other.

_That gives me more time, and a better way to determine how I really feel about Mimiko_, Kakashi thought.

Mimiko was thinking the same thing.

The Hokage looked at the group.

"Alright! Now, let me tell you your mission, and what climate it's going to be in."

"Oh, I know, old man, it's a TERRIBLY SCARY mission, where I'll have to save everyone, and kick the bad guys' ass! Right?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed behind his head, and eyes closed.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"Ahem." The Hokage cleared his throat, "May I continue?" He had a sweat drop on his forehead from Naruto's enthusiastic comment.

"Yes sir." They all said.

"Good." He then continued, "You all will be in a warm climate, where it's VERY warm. It's a tropical climate, to be exact. A couple of days away from here. You will be getting and bringing back a very important ancient article. I had already told your Sensei's some of this information." He looked at the Genin, then at all of them, "When you get there, you will know exactly which one it is, because it's the one that is most treasured and treated differently than all of the others!" he explained.

Everyone understood.

He then sent them off with these words, "Now, pack as little as you can because of the long journey ahead of you! Good luck, and I'll see you when you return, so do your best Ninjas!"

The group left the Hokage's office.

* * *

**  
Oh, I wonder what will happen to them when they go out on their misson. Will they find enemies that will attack them? Or will they just go get the scroll easily and come home safely? You want to know, right? Then keep on reading to find out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter of the story that my Imoto-chan(Katrena) has uploaded for me, since I'm too lazy and I've been on a drawing mood these past few months. Hope that you like it and review it please.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But Mia & Serena belongs to Katrena and Mimiko belongs to Me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Four:

Naruto and the others were walking out of the room, and down the hall, heading towards the door to leave.

"Ninjas!" Naruto yelled smiling.

Everyone was walking, but they were listening to him. Some of them were looking at him, while the others, elsewhere. The two Sensei's were walking in the front, with their students behind them. Behind Kakashi and Mimiko were Sakura and Naruto. Behind them were Sasuke and Mia, and on the other side of Mia was Serena.

"Ninjas!" Naruto repeated, "That's what he called us!"

"Geez, Naruto! I mean, that is what we are! Idiot!" Sakura looked at him with a stress mark on her forehead.

"Ok, Naruto." Kakashi said.

Mimiko and the others looked at Kakashi.

"Let's all gather our things, and meet back here." Kakashi finished, as he was talking and referring to the front of the Hokage's building.

So, the group began to separate, after agreeing. Kakashi, and Mimiko stayed for a little bit. Mimiko was looking in another direction, while Kakashi was looking at her. Mimiko noticed and looked at him.

"What?" she asked him.

"You're still so beautiful." He said with a serious yet calm expression on his face.

Mimiko's eyes widened and she began blushing.

"Wh-what!?" she asked trying to keep a straight face, and not seem like it effected her.

"Mimiko, do you remember the old days we shared together…never apart? Those nights we shared together." Kakashi asked looking up at the sky.

Mimiko was still looking at Kakashi. Her eyes calmed, as she remembered.

"How could I forget?" she asked, "I still miss them, too!"

Kakashi looked at her.

"Can we start over?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Can we fill in those years we weren't together?"

"Hm…" Mimiko became relieved, and very slightly nodded her head yes.

Kakashi felt relieved as well.

"Well, then…" he began to say, than walked up closer to her, "Let's start with that last kiss."

Mimiko blushed, while he pulled down the cloth that was covering his mysterious face. He then passionately kissed her, as his hand was on her cheek because had pulled her in some. Mimiko was blushing, as her eyes widened, and she felt that her bad temper that she had gained over the years without her love, was finally being filled in, and cured. Her eyes calmed and she joined him. After they kissed, they decided to gather their things.

* * *

Mia and Serena were getting their things together.

"So, Mia, do you think that on the way we'll stop at a hot springs?" Serena asked with a huge smile on her face, hoping that her sister would give her the answer she wanted to hear.

"I don't know, Serena. Maybe." She answered.

Serena could see that her sister was distracted by something, she just didn't know what that something was.

"What's on your mind, Mia?" Serena asked, as she was worried.

Mia looked up at her sister, "Nothing." She tried to smile, to put on an act for her sister, so that she wouldn't be able to tell that something was wrong.

"O-K." Serena knew that her sister was lying, but she also knew that she didn't want to talk about it, "Alright, but I'm here if you wanna talk about it!" Serena smiled.

Mia was looking at her sister.

"Thanks!" she smiled.

Serena and Mia continued to pack. Mia did have something on her mind, indeed. She couldn't seem to get Sasuke's face and voice out of her mind for some reason, no matter what she did.

* * *

Sasuke was packing as well, and was strangely feeling the same about Mia.

_I have to get to know her more, _He thought to himself, _There's something odd about the way she acts…something that's dragging me in!_

* * *

Naruto was packing, and was thinking about the mission. He was so excited.

"I'll be the hero…and maybe…Sakura will finally admit her true feelings to me!" Naruto smiled big while saying aloud to himself.

* * *

Sakura was packing, and thinking about Naruto and Sasuke.

_I still like Sasuke…right? _She asked herself, as she was unsure, _But Naruto…he…_She stopped her thoughts as she just thought about him, in general, like his voice, looks, actions.

* * *

Everyone but Kakashi and Mimiko were at the building. The group was waiting for the two. Sasuke was sitting on the steps with his right elbow resting on his right knee and his left one just laying in front of him, as he was looking down at the steps, thinking. Naruto and Sakura were standing near the steps, while Mia was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed and looking down at the grass, thinking, with her sister sitting next to her, leaning her back against the tree and her legs criss-crossed.

"There they are!" Serena said, as she spotted the two Sensei's.

The rest of the others looked at Kakashi and Mimiko walking up to them. Kakashi was carrying Mimiko's bags on his back, along with his own. The two were holding hands, walking up the their students. Mia and Serena were happy to finally see them, and to see that they're together. Serena was giving a huge smile, while Mia just cracked a smile.

Mia thought to herself: _Good…so, love, REAL love…the kind you rarely find…finally found them, and saved their love, keeping it together and alive!_

Sasuke gave them a blank look, while Naruto and Sakura looked shocked. Naruto was just about to speak, when Sakura held him back, and shut his mouth.

"So, are you all ready?" Mimiko asked.

Some of them nodded yes, while the others were either still shell-shocked or just didn't speak.

"Good, because we're not waiting any longer!" Kakashi said with a smirk.

The group headed out.

* * *

**Off they go on there mission. Kakashi and Mimiko finally got together and now they are a couple. What will happen to the students then? Will Sakura change her mind and take Naruto? Or will she fight til the end until Sasuke is hers? How will Serena cope with this whole relationship thats going around her? Will Serena find love as well?  
Read to find out next time on Naruto-Reborn Ninjas...I should really change the title but I don't know what to call this story though .**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again, Another chapter uploaded by my dearest Imoto-chan =^-^=.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mia & Serena belongs to Katrena while Mimiko belongs to me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Five:

Kakashi and Mimiko were leading the group in the front, with their hands laced, while their students were following behind them. The order was the same as when they were walking out of the Hokage's room earlier that day, except this time, Serena was behind Sasuke and Mia. Naruto and Sakura kept looking at each other, while Sasuke and Mia were trying not to do the same. Serena noticed that there were three groups of couple, and she thought it was cute, yet pretty funny at the same time! So, she continued on smiling.

_So, that's what on Mia mind…that she's not trying to show! _Serena thought, _Sasuke was on her mind, and most likely still is!_

It was getting dark outside, because the sun was setting. So, the group decided to stop, and without realizing it, they had stopped right near a hot springs. Serena's eyes lit up, because this is what she had wanted.

_No way! _Mia thought with an anime sweat drop on her head, while looking at the hot springs, then at her sister, _This is exactly what she was talking about while we were packing…and look…here's one!_

The all decided to go in, and take a hot springs bath. While the others were taking a bath in the hot springs, Kakashi and Mimiko got out to get a fire ready before it was completely dark. They had also figured to start something to eat for the group.

* * *

Serena was the only one in the hot springs now. So, she decided to get out and help both Kakashi and Mimiko.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were on the other side of the hot springs, near a rock, sitting quietly.

* * *

Sasuke and Mia were also out of the hot springs, but they were sitting on the opposite side that Naruto and Sakura were sitting on. The two were sitting together, but not close.

* * *

"I'll get the wood." Kakashi then disappeared.

"So, how does it feel?" Serena asked, looking at Mimiko.

Mimiko was looking in the direction the Kakashi disappeared in. She looked over and down at Serena.

"What-Oh, you mean…" Mimiko's eyes looked surprisingly tender, "Hm…it's love!" She said ever so bluntly, "Missed love! And we're both very glad and grateful that we're back together!"

Serena was smiling.

"I'm glad for you two! Now, we just have to help the other four!" She giggled.

Mimiko looked confused, "What?"

"What? Sensei, you of all people didn't notice something this small, and yet so obvious!?"

Mimiko had an anime sweat on her forehead, "Get on with it, Serena."

Serena laughed, "Well, we have to help Naruto and Sakura get together, there's an obvious connection there, but I think Sakura won't admit it, because she's still hung up on Sasuke."

Mimiko was listening.

"That won't be a problem…as much as I think trying to get big sis, and Sasuke together. They're both so secretive about that kind of stuff, that I just think it's going to be a tough one to open their shells!" Serena laughed.

Mimiko nodded her head, "Wow! I didn't think that any of them would be interested in each other!" she admitted, "And Mia, having a thing for someone?"

Serena nodded her head yes.

Mimiko still looked a little stunned, because she would never think that her student, who was so much like herself before she found Kakashi again, would fall for someone.

"Mia…in love…but how? She's never-"

"Well she is!" Serena interrupted, "And I think Sasuke likes her back! And he doesn't look like the type to fall in love-another reason I think it's going to be so difficult!"

"No, he doesn't!" Mimiko agreed.

* * *

Kakashi had heard, and was shocked.

_Sasuke in love? _Kakashi thought, _No way! Hm…about time! And of all people, Naruto and Sakua together? _Kakashi was still in shock, and trying to understand how it all could happen. _I thought that Sakura and Sasuke would be a couple, but I guess I was wrong! I mean, Mia looks like Sasuke's type…if he even has a type…so if it'll work, then it was made that way…I guess. _Kakashi then continued to get some more firewood.

* * *

"I'll help then!" Mimiko smirked, as she came up with a plan to get the two couples together.

As Mimiko was telling Serena her idea, Serena just continuously kept giggling.

* * *

**Ooooooo...I wonder what Mimiko has in mind to help the two other couples get together? Will her plan go well or will it fail completely and there will be jealousy going around Team 7 and Team Mimiko? Find out on the next chapter of this story.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Again, Another chapter uploaded by my Lovely Imoto-chan =^-^=  
Ai Shiteru Imoto-chan  


* * *

**  
Chapter Six:

Mia was looking up at the sky.

"It's beautiful!" She whispered.

Sasuke glanced over at her, while keeping his head straight.

"What?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

Mia looked at him, and explained, "The sky…it's beautiful…with the different colors and all. It reminds me of my childhood. All the good times, and all the sad…"

Sasuke was listening to her,

"My dad and I were the closest, so we would always lay outside, under the sky…just staring at it…"

Sasuke glanced up at the sky, and then looked down at the ground.

She continued to explain, "The colors, the views in life…" She looked at Sasuke again, "I really miss those days!"

Sasuke glanced at her again.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were quiet, then they looked at each other at the same time. They blushed while immediately looking in different directions. They then looked at each other again. Without realizing it, they both moved closer together. They very slowly moved their faces closer to each other, and kissed very lightly for just a split second, then stopped as they looked at each other again. After a second of realizing what they had just done, they both blushed immensely and began to freak out!

"What the hell-" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura interrupted, while yelling back at him.

The two were still blushing.

* * *

Serena and Mimiko were spying on the two groups, while hiding in a tree nearby.

"Damn it!" Mimiko whispered in disappointment.

Serena looked at her in question.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, still confused.

"Uh…nothing!" Mimiko thought quickly, "I just had a good idea to put those two stubborn lovers together…but now, my plan has been exterminated!" She looked disappointment, as she was smirking, "But…-" She began to say, as she then gathered an evil grin on her face.

Serena looked confused. Mimiko looked at her.

Mimiko began to explain to her student of her plan. As she told her, she was rubbing her palms together lights, as she had a plan. She began to laugh in a conniving way.

Serena then understood what her Sensei was telling her, and began to grin along with her. The two then looked back down at the two groups.

"Wow! Love really changes you!" Serena said jokingly, with an anime sweat on her forehead.

Mimiko laughed a little, "It surely does!"

Mimiko and Serena then disappeared. They headed back to the camp. Kakashi was there, and he had a fire started already.

* * *

Mia and Sasuke were just ready to head back. Mia stood up, and her towel fell, revealing her naked body. Both Mia and Sasuke's eyes widened and they began to blush. Mia rushed to grap her towel to cover herself back up again. Sasuke had his head turned away from Mia, as to give her some privacy, though his eyes were still widened, and his face was red.

"I'm sorry!" Mia said frantically, "I'll meet you back at camp! I'm going to change now, so, please keep this a secret!" Mia disappeared.

Sasuke just sat there, with the same expression on his face.

* * *

Mia was in a dark dressing room, blushing, "Oh my God, I can't believe that just happened!"

* * *

Naruto and Sakura had gotten up, and headed to separate changing rooms to change. After they changed, they headed back to camp, still bickering about the kiss.

"Naruto, why did you have to go and kiss me like that!? Now Sasuke definitely won't want to be with me!" Sakura went on.

Naruto just kept walking, still blushing, because he couldn't believe what had happened either. Sakura stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, are you even listening to me!?" She yelled.

He looked at her, blushing. She looked shocked, and blushed as well. Naruto noticed she was blushed like crazy too, so he decided to change the atmosphere.

"Geez Sakura, why do you always have to blame everything on me! If you hadn't kissed me-"

"What!? Me, kiss you!?" She screamed.

The two continued to bicker as they were walking, until they were close to the campfire.

* * *

It was dark outside now, and the group was sitting around the fire. Naruto and Sakura were sitting away from each other, still blushing, but trying to avoid yet understand what had happened earlier.

_Man, that was awkward! _Naruto thought to himself, as he glanced over at Sakura.

Sakura noticed, and quickly looked away from him, also blushing.

* * *

**Oh boy, Will Naruto & Sakura ever stop bickering and just be couple? Or Will Sakura still have a crush on Sasuke even though Sasuke might be in love with Mia instead? How will Mimiko's plan of ever getting the couples together if they keep on acting like they're shy? Find out on the next chapter of Naruto.**


	8. Chapter 7

**And yet another chapter uploaded by my best n lovely Imoto-chan =^-^=**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mia & Serena belongs to Katrena and Mimiko belongs to Me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

After a few minutes, the fire was getting low.

"Mia, could you and Sasuke go in the woods to get some more fire wood please?" Mimiko asked.

Both Mia and Sasuke looked at Mimiko curiously.

"Ok, Sensei." Mia answered after a moment of silence. She stood up, and began walking towards the woods.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment, then got up, and followed her. Sakura looked at Sasuke watching Mia, than she looked at Naruto. Naruto was looking at her, disappointed. He looked away, and Sakura looked shocked. She began blushing, and looked down at the fire, confused.

Kakshi looked at Mimiko and said to her quietly, "You know we have more wood right here behind me, right?" He asked her.

Mimiko nodded and said, "I know, but I just wanted both Mia and Sasuke to be alone for a while, that's all." She then smiled.

Serena giggled, while both Naruto and Sakura were still looking away from each other.

Kakashi sighed, than looked at her with a curious look, than he smiled under his mask.

"You were always the sneaky one in the class, and passed every single test." he said.

"I was not the smartest…maybe the trickiest, but not the smartest! Besides, both you and I got the highest grades in the exams." Mimiko said while looking at the fire.

Kakashi looked at her, than he smiled at her, and lightly kissed her on the cheek, with his mask still on.

* * *

While both Mia and Sasuke were in the woods trying to find some more wood for the fire, Sasuke kept stealing glances at Mia. Mia did the same. Since they were alone in the woods, Sasuke wanted to ask so many questions about Mia, but he couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth. He wasn't the type to talk a lot to other people, he felt that it was useless to have a friend or someone to talk to. Mia was the same, but she wanted to talk to other people to get to know them. So both Sasuke and Mia didn't say a word to each other while they were still looking for more wood.

After a while, they both in unison, "Hey, I-"

They both looked at each other, blushed and looked away. Mia smiled a little, while Sasuke was trying his best to keep a straight face.

"So…What's your life like? I'm sure that a cool guy like yourself must have had a good life so far!" Mia said.

"Actually…" he began to answer, while looking in front of him, "My life was really horrible…my whole clan was killed, and it was all my brother's fault! When I see him, I'm gonna kill him for sure this time!" Sasuke then just realized that he had told someone his whole story, without even realizing it. He looked to his side, at the trees while walking, trying to avoid telling her anything else.

"Oh…I'm sorry what happened to your clan." Mia said with concern in her voice.

Sasuke glanced at her, then away again, "It's not your fault. I shouldn't even be talking about this with you…it has nothing to do with you anyway."

"But it's ok! I mean, I don't mind hearing about your life. I just wanna get to know you better, that's all, Sasuke!" She began to spit out, "I mean, I do care about other people's feelings and all." She finished while looking away from him, blushing.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He was surprised of what she had said to him.

_She's different from other girls…she doesn't care if I'm popular or not! She just wants to know me…unlike the other girls at the academy! They're always fighting over me… I think I'm beginning to like Mia… _His eyed the widened in shock, while he began blushing even more.

Mia looked at Sasuke. _I can't believe I just said that! He's probably thinking that I'm worthless to him…but I really do want to get to know him better!" _

So, both Mia and Sasuke looked at each other while blushing a little. Sasuke turned away, trying to avoid eye contact with her, while trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Let's go back! It's getting really dark, and there's not much wood to find, so it's better to go back to where the others are." He told her.

"Yeah…you're right. We should head back." Mia said while still blushing.

They both walked back to camp where the others were.

* * *

The others were waiting for both Mia and Sasuke to return. Serena then saw both Mia and Sasuke coming towards them. She was smiling, while trying not to laugh. Both Kakashi and Mikmiko were just sitting next to each other closely, near the fire. Sasuke and Mia came up to the group.

Mia looked at the two Sensei's, "We couldn't find anymore wood for the fire! It was getting too dark to see in the woods!"

"That's ok, you two!" Mimiko said, "Kakashi went and got some wood for the fire. He left not long after you two did, just in case you two wouldn't be able to find any!" she said with a smile on her face.

Both Sasuke and Mia were curious of what was going on, but they decided to just let it go for now, so they sat down. A few hours after that, everyone was asleep in their tents except for Kakashi, because he was on guard duty. He was just sitting there reading his book, "Make Out Paradise". Then Serena came out of her tent, and sat next to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what's it like being in love and everything? I mean, all of you found someone…so I'm the only one that doesn't have someone to love and everything…so I'm just asking…what's it like being in love with someone?" she was looking down at the fire that Kakashi and herself were sitting in front of.

Kakashi looked away from his book, and looked down at Serena, and asked her, "You like to talk a lot, don't you, Serena?" he had an anime sweat drop on his forehead, while smiling.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-Sensei, I just don't like being the one left out, so I'm envious of you all…being in love and all…" Serena said with a sad voice.

Kakashi patted Serena's head, smiled, and said, "Don't worry about it, Serena! Love doesn't come to you that fast, it takes time to tell the person that you love them, and to know if they really love you back!"

* * *

Mimiko heard everything that Kakashi was saying to Serena.

_I guess that's why I love him! Sometimes he can be mysterious…other times, he tells his own feelings and other things…and he has a really cute face…and such soft hair!_ She was thinking to herself, and giggled a little. She then closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei! I'll try to remember that!" Serena said with a little confidence in her voice. Then she went backing her tent and went back to sleep.

Kakashi went back to reading his book, while still on guard duty. Then he felt a small strange wind pass by him. He knew what was going on, so he closed his book, and closed his eyes. He waited until another wind came by him.

* * *

**Aww poor Serena, she has no one to love. I feel kinda bad for her since it's like Mimiko and Kakashi together, then there's Sasuke and Mia and finally Naruto and Sakura being stubborn and not admitting their feelings towards eachother, Gosh! But anyways, Lets just find out whats going to happen on their mission as we go deeper into the story and find if they accomplish. Find out on the next chapter of Naruto.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Another chapter uploaded by my Imoto-chan(Katrena)  
Please read and review please.**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mia & Serena belongs to Katrena as Mimiko belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Kakashi grabbed the wind, but it wasn't the wind, it was Mimiko. Mimiko squeaked when Kakashi had grabbed her wrist. Since he now knew it was her, he quickly pulled her onto his lap. They both laughed. Mimiko was wearing a white kimono that opened in the front that revealed much of her legs and breasts. Kakashi was blushing when he saw this.

"Well, aren't we a little angel!" He said sarcastically, then seriously, "You look beautiful wearing that and in the moonlight, it brings it out even more!"

Mimiko smiled, "Thank you, Kakashi, and you look even more cuter than I last saw you!"

They both smiles and kissed. Mimiko then got up from Kakashi's lap, and went back into her tent. There, she lied down, and slept away, while Kakashi stayed outside, keeping watch while reading his book.

* * *

The next morning came. Kakashi ended up staying up all night reading his book. Mimiko was the first to wake up. Then it was Sasuke, Mia, and Serena.

"Are both Naruto and Sakura still asleep?" Kakashi asked the others while looking around.

They all nodded, then heard yelling coming from the tent.

"Naruto, what the hell were you doing so close to me-and in the wrong tent, too!" Sakura was yelling, "I hope that you didn't do anything while I was sleeping!"

The two were coming out of the tent; Sakura scolding Naruto, while Naruto took it, continuously blushing.

"But Sakura, I didn't do anything!" Naruto said back to her.

Everyone was staring at the two, with anime sweat drops on their foreheads. Both Sakura and Naruto stopped arguing.

"Naruto, what were you doing in Sakura's tent?" Kakashi asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, Naruto! What's the deal? What are you some kind of pervert?" Sasuke glared over at Naruto trying to bother him.

Naruto glared over at Sasuke, then began screaming, "I wouldn't be talking, Sasuke!! I wasn't the one the kept saying Mia's name in my sleep!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes were big, while he was blushing. Mia's face had the same expression.

Mimiko and Kakashi began to laugh. Serena joined them after taking it all in. After a little while, everyone packed up and continued their journey towards the place with the ancient article. After a few hours had past, someone's stomach began growling. They all looked to see who's it was, though they all pretty much already had an idea. Naruto was blushing, with his eyes squinted.

"Eh." He said, "FOOOOOOOOOD…"

Some of the group looked at him with irritated looks on their faces, while the others just laughed at him.

"What!?" He asked them all, "I'm starving! I can't help it! My stomach has a mind of it's own…!"

Sakura hit Naruto in the head really hard, "Can it, Naruto! This is no time for your excuses!"

Everyone looked at the two and sighed. Both Mia and Sasuke were glancing at each other, trying to hide it. Sakura noticed, and started giving Mia dirty looks, because she was jealous that Mia was getting closer to Sasuke. Mimiko was looking through her backpack, and she took out some candy and handed it to Naruto. Naruto looked at Mimiko like she was crazy or something. But, he took the candy anyway, and ate it. So, they continued onwards to their destination.  


* * *

**What will happen in their journey towards their destination? Will Sakura and Naruto actually become a couple instead of acting like their married couple that's fighting. Well, you'll just have to find out to see what's going to happened to them.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Another chapter uploaded by my Imoto-chan again  
Hope you like the story so far, it'll get even more good after this.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mia & Serena belongs to Katrena, as Mimiko belongs to me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

After a few more days, they were all at their destination. The village was a peaceful village; nothing too bad. Naruto looked around, while his mouth was dripping with drool because he was looking at all of the ramen stands they had. He was getting even more hungry now that he had spotted his favorite food.

"Ok, everyone, let's get something to eat, and buy more supplies! That way, we'll be prepared to get the ancient article that the Hokage wishes us to get!" Kakashi said.

They all nodded, and went into one of the ramen stands. They ordered what kind of ramen that they wanted, and ate it. Both Naruto and Sakura ended up blushing because of they were thinking about what had happened that morning. Sasuke kept on nonchalantly staring at Mia and began to ask her some questions about her life and family. Serena, Mimiko, and Kakashi ate their ramen silently, listening to everyone. After they ate, they went to different shop stands to get some supplies. They ended up getting medicine, food, and clothes. Everyone in the village was looking at them strangely. All of a sudden, Naruto got hit with a pebble.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

The group stopped to see what was going on. Naruto ended up looking at a little boy, because he was the one who his Naruto. The group looked at the little boy. The little boy's mother then came back and took him back inside the shop. The group looked confused.

"It's like they've never seen ninja before…" Kakashi said.

Naruto was rubbing his head, "Let's just get to the temple, get the ancient crap, and get out of here…and quick!" he said.

Everyone agreed, and ran towards the forest to get to the temple.

* * *

After a few more hours, they were in the forest. It was quiet, but maybe just a little too quiet. They all got suspicious, and got their guards up just incase an enemy decided to attack. What they didn't notice was that there was a shonobi nearby, as well as a traitor within the group.

"Everyone, get down NOW!" Kakashi had suddenly yelled.

Everyone quickly did as Kakashi instructed them to, and got down to the ground. A kunai ended up slicing a piece of Kakashi's shirt. The kunai apparently came from Serena. She was smiling evilly at the group. All of a sudden a kunai appeared at her neck. It was Mia holding a kunai against her own sister's throat. Naruto and Sakura were confused.

"Alright, you can stop the act now, so tell us where the real Serena is!" Kakashi said in a calm voice.

The fake Serena transformed back into his real form.

"Well, if you care about the little brat so much, then catch me if you can!" All of the sudden, the shinobi disappeared and a log was in his place.

Mia stepped back in shock.

"Replacement jutsu! Should've known!" Mimiko said calmly, "Both Mia and I will rescue Serena. You guys go get the ancient article!"

Mia disappeared and reappeared next to Mimiko. As Mimiko and Mia were about to leave, Kakashi gave Mimiko a loving look. Mimiko looked up at Kakashi, and smiled. Sasuke was looking over at Mia. Mia glanced over at him. She could tell his had a certain look in his eyes. She nodded her head, and the two of them disappeared in front of them. Kakashi and the others went to get the ancient article.

* * *

Both Mia and Mimiko were following the shinobi's tracks. Just as they caught up to him, he disappeared into the darkness. They both came to the middle of the forest. A big shed then appeared out of nowhere. Mimiko just had a blank look of her face, while Mia was a little shocked. They both went inside the shed. It was pitch black, until there were bright lights out of nowhere. Both Mimiko and Mia shielded their eyes, until their eyes could adjust. When they could see, they saw a lot of shinobis surrounding them, and they saw Serena hanging from the ceiling by her hands being tied by a rope, and her mouth covered with cloth. All of the shinobi got their weapons out, and stood in fighting stances. Mia and Mimiko did the same. Everyone was ready to fight. There were almost three hundred shinobi in the shed against just Mimiko and Mia.

* * *

**Uh-oh...there's a lot of bad ninjas and only two good ninjas. That's not exactly a fair amount but the question is...Will Mia and Mimiko be able to rescue Serena? Or will they fail and die leaving both Kakashi and Sasuke to mourn for them. You'll just have to wait and read the next chapter of the story, Naruto.**


	11. Chapter 10

**How wonderful it is to have someone that care about a story so much.  
I really appreciate how my imoto-chan(Katrena) is updating the story.**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mia & Serena Belongs to Katrena, As Mimiko belongs to Me  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Naruto and others were almost at the temple. They were worried about the girls. They wanted to help but they couldn't. They then saw the temple. It was being heavily guarded by twenty Shinobi. Kakashi went ahead of the group, and used his shadow clone jutsu. He and his shadow clones ran towards the Shinobi. The Shinobi all saw Kakashi, and got into a fighting stance. They waited for Kakashi to make a false move. Naruto then came from behind Kakashi, using his shadow clone jutsu to even the fight out. Sasuke and Sakura joined both Kakashi and Naruto, and they all started to fight with the Shinobi.

* * *

Both Mia and Mimiko were doing alright in staying strong, while Serena tried her best to get the cloth off of her mouth so that she could tell her sister and Sensei something. Mia threw a kunai at one of the Shinobi. It hit directly on the Shinobi's head, and he dropped to the ground dead. Mimiko sliced a Shinobi's hand then used one of her jutsus to finish him off. The Shinobi's body then exploded, and blood splashed onto Mimiko. Now all the Shinobi were getting intimidated because of how easily Mimiko's jutus blew one of their comrades bodies. They were also afraid of Mia and how skilled her fighting was. Even they were all getting intimidated, and afraid for their lives, they all continued on fighting anyway. Both Mia and Mimiko were getting scratched by the many Shuriken that came their way. Serena got the cloth off of her mouth and looked at both Mimiko and Mia. They were badly injured but were still able to fight. A Shinobi was right behind Mia, getting ready to throw the big Windmill Shuriken at her. Serena saw this, and looked over at Mia, then back at the Shinobi. She then yelled at her sister to warn her of what the Shinobi was planning.

"LOOK OUT! IT'S A TRAP!" she yelled.

But they didn't hear her. The Shinobi threw the Windmill Shuriken at Mia. Mimiko heard a whirling sound coming from behind her. She saw that a Shinobi's Windmill Shuriken was going towards Mia. So, she ran towards Mia as fast as she could.

"MIA, LOOK OUT!" she yelled, then pushed Mia out of the way, and got hit instead.

The Windmill Shuriken had hit the wall of the shed that they were all in. Mia looked at Mimiko. Her side had been sliced from the Windmill Shuriken, and part of the Shuriken had pierced her back when it twirled by. She was bleeding badly. Both Mia and Serena's eyes widened.

Mimiko looked over at Mia, who was partly lying on the floor because Mimiko had pushed her. "Are you ok, Mia?" she asked her.

Mia nodded her head, still in shock, "But what about…-"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine! Right now, just worry about yourself!" She interrupted Mia.

Serena had tears in her eyes. She tried to get the rope untied so that she could aid her Sensei's side and back. Mia got furious that her Sensei got hurt, so she went a little crazy and began attacking all of the Shinobi. All of the Shinobi attacked her at once. Mia was getting scratched up by the Shinobi's kunai and weapons. Serena was crying because both her sister and her Sensei were badly injured because of her. Then all of a sudden the shed's door burst open. It was Kakashi and Sasuke in front and Naruto and Sakura behind them. Naruto had the ancient article in his hands. Both Kakashi and Sasuke were shocked of what they were seeing, but Naruto and Sakura couldn't see anything. All of the Shinobi were surrounding both Mia and Mimiko. Both Kakashi and Sasuke were now exceedingly furious, and it could been seen on their faces. The two of then charged through the Shonobi, killing them as they were getting closer and closer to Mimiko and Mia. A lot of blood was spilling out of the Shinobi's bodies that both Kakashi and Sasuke were killing. Naruto and Sakura joined Kakashi and Sasuke, but they started at a different part. Some of the Shinobi were killed, while the few who were still alive retreated. Both Kakashi and Sasuke breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath. Naruto and Sakura did the same, but they didn't lose their breath as much as both Kakashi and Sasuke did. After they all got their breaths back, they all walked over to the group. Naruto and Sakura helped Serena down. Naruto cut the rope and held it as long as he could, and Sakura grabbed Serena's hand when Serena got closer to the bars around the top of the shed. The three of them jumped down to the bottom, then ran over to where the others were. Both Mimiko and Mia were close to death; Mimiko because of the Windmill Shuriken that had pierced her back and side, so she was losing a lot of blood, and Mia because of all the cuts and slices over her body from the Shinobi's attacks. They were breathing deeply, and losing too much blood to move a lot. Kakashi took something out of his backpack and gave it to the girls. It was a pill to help their cells heal a little, to hold them off from dying and losing so much blood. But since this pill wouldn't last more than 24 hours, the group had to rush and take no breaks. So, both Kakashi and Sasuke walked closer to the girls, and picked them up in a bride-like style.

"Let's go back. We got what we came for." Kakashi said.

Everyone nodded, and left the shed, running as quickly to the Leaf Village as they could.

_Just hang on, Mimiko! Please don't die! I promised you that we would be together forever ,and we __will __be!! _Kakashi thought.

Sasuke was looking down at Mia while he was running from tree to tree with the others. _We'll get you there soon, do...don't die, ok?_ he thought to himself.  


* * *

**Oh My, Will Both Mia and Mimiko Be Able To Stay Alive Until They Get To The Village? Or Will They Die In The Person They Love Arms? You Wanna Know? Then Read The Next Chapter And Find Out If They Live Or Not.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I really do appreciate how Katrena is updating this story. She's doing a very good job with it.**

**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto, As Both Mia & Serena Belongs To Katrena And Mimiko Belongs To Me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

The group was heading towards the village, and weren't too far, but still not close enough. All of the sudden, then were attacked by three very strong Shinobi.

"Sakura, you and Serena look after Mimiko and Mia." Kakashi said, while glaring at the Shinobi, "Naruto, you and Sasuke are with me. We'll get rid of these men, and continue onto the village."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads, agreeing with Kakashi. Sakura was looking at her Sensei, and nodded her head. So, both Kakashi and Sasuke lied the girls down by a tree, while Serena and Sakura stayed to watch over them and protect them.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were up against the three Shinobi.

"Be careful, you two!" Kakashi said, looking at all three Shinobi, "They're very strong, so good luck!"

They all disappeared. They had separated and began their fights.

_Be careful you guys! _Sakura thought.

The three had, without knowing it, been paired up with one of the Shinobi, so they all had a one-on-one battle. It didn't take long for them to win, surprisingly. Their adrenaline had gotten to them so badly that they had beaten the Shinobi quickly without even realizing it. So, about an hour later, the group was back on their journey, continuing to the Leaf Village as fast as they could. The boys were hurt, but not seriously.

They had finally arrived at the village, and ran towards the hospital to get the girls treated quickly. They then headed to the Hokage's office.

"So, I suppose they planned this. They were their targets." The Hokage said.

"But, what do they want with Mia and Mimiko specifically?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure about that, but maybe they know something or there's something that those Shinobi want from them!" The Hokage explained.

"Well, we won't let them even touch those girls!" Kakashi got defensive.

Everyone looked at him.

"We swear on out lives that they won't get hurt again!" Sasuke and Kakashi said in unison.

The Hokage nodded his head, and closed his eyes, and they were all dismissed.

Kakashi went to see how Mimiko was doing, and Sasuke went to see how Mia was doing.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were both waiting by a tree nearby the hospital.

* * *

Serena was taking a walk. There, she bumped into a boy that was the same age as her sister. He had black hair in a ponytail, and wore his headband on his left arm. The two stepped a couple feet back.

"Oh-I'm sorry!" Serena said, then looked at the stranger. She noticed he was awfully cute, and so she began blushing.

The boy was rubbing his head, and looked over at Serena, "No, it's ok." he said, and then began blushing a little, _She kinda cute!_

_Wow…_ Serena thought.

* * *

"Naruto, what do you think that Mia and her Sensei, Mimiko, have that those Shinobi wanted them for?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, Sakura! I've been trying to understand that myself!" he admitted.

Both Sakura and Naruto tried to think of what it could be that the Shinobi could want with the girls.

"Maybe we should ask them when they get better! I mean, better to ask then to guess what the situation would be!" Sakura said.

Naruto agreed. Then they began to take a walk around the village together.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself!" Serena was freaking out, while still blushing, "My name is Serena Rage. What's yours?"

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. It's nice to meet you, Serena." he answered, trying to not blush..

They both shook hands.

"So, who's your Sensei?:" he asked.

"My Sensei's name is Miss Mimiko Yamaki. She's the best, and she's in love with Kakashi-Sensei! Oh, also, my big sister is in love with Sasuke, but she won't admit it yet, and-"

Serena stopped when she heard a girl's voice yelling out 'what'. So, both Serena and Shikamaru covered their ears. It was Ino that had yelled when she heard that another girl was in love with Sasuke.

So, Ino ran up to Serena, and asked in a jealous and angry voice, "What did you say!?"

"…Um…That my sister is in love with Sasuke?" She asked nervously.

Ino was even more angry now, because she wanted Sasuke all to herself, and didn't want Sakura or any other girl to have him. Both Shikamaru and Serena had anime sweats on their foreheads, while looking at Ino like she was crazy. Ino then stormed off in a rage, leaving both Serena and Shikamaru alone. They looked at each other, and talked about themselves to get themselves more acquainted.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Both Mia and Mimiko are being targeted by random ninjas, wonder why? And looks like Serena found a new person to love. But what is it that other ninajs want from both Mia and Mimiko. Find out on the next chapter of Naruto.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Credit goes to my Imoto-chan for updating the story.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena belongs to Katrena, Mimiko belongs to Me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

Kakashi and Sasuke were next to the girls' beds, looking down at them. Both the girls were in really bad shape.

"Sasuke, do you really want to protect Mia with your own life?" Kakashi asked Sasuke seriously.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Yes. Even if were don't know each other, we're allies. So, we should protect each other, isn't that what you taught me, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sasuke then looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled, "Yeah, that's right. That's what I taught you guys in your training when we first met." he stated.

They both then heard moaning coming from the girls. Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked at the girls. They walked closer to them.

"How are you two feeling?" Kakashi asked.

"I feel like a huge truck ran over me like five times!" she answered, trying to make a joke out of it.

Kakashi looked at Mimiko, "How about you, Mimiko?"

"A little bruised and a headache, but I'm ok at least!" she answered.

They all smiled and talked.

"So, anything happen while both Mimiko-Sensei and I were out of it?" Mia asked.

"No much happened! We just took you guys back to the village to get you all treated." Sasuke answered.

"Oh…ok…" Mia said with disappointment in her voice.

Kakashi whispered in Mimiko's ear what really happened. Mimiko nodded her head and sighed. She then kissed Kakashi. Mia looked up at Sasuke, and motioned for him to come closer. She was blushed as she asked this. Sasuke was confused, thinking that she was going to tell him something, but he was unsure, so he was trying not to blush. She ended up kissing him on his cheek. His eyes widened and he blushed uncontrollably, while in shock. Mimiko and Kakashi noticed and smiled. Mia stopped kissing him, and sat against the back of the bed still blushing, while Sasuke slowly stood up straight. He put his hand lightly on his cheek where Mia had kissed it.

"Um, Sasuke?" Kakashi said, while trying not to laugh.

Sasuke shook his head, and looked over at Kakashi, while still blushing.

"Heh…let's go now, and leave them to rest more!" he said, and began walking towards the door.

Sasuke nodded his head, and turned to face the door. Mia and Sasuke were trying not to make eyes contact, because they couldn't stop blushing. Sasuke and Kakashi left. Mimiko began to laugh under her breath.

"What are you laughing at, Sensei?" Mia said a little loudly, trying not to blush.

"Nothing." Mimiko smiled.

Mia continued on blushing uncontrollably.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were still walking around, and eventually shared each other's feelings for one another, even though it was hard for them. So, they were yelling at each other, blushing, and every other emotion known to man, trying to tell each other, but trying not to feel so nervous about confessing their feelings.

* * *

Serena and Shikamaru were becoming really good friends. Whenever they were near each other, they would blush and get butterflies in their stomachs, so they tried to stay calm and collected.

* * *

A couple weeks had passed, and Mimiko and Mia were back on their feet, and almost 100% better. They were just healing what was left over to heal. So, since they both were finally out of the hospital, they decided to go for a walk. They ended up lying on the grass by a nearby river. They enjoyed the view and the light breeze.

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke were nearby, watching the two, trying to stay hidden, and unnoticed. Kakashi looked at Sasuke,

"So, how are you doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, "What?" he asked.

"You know…how are you doing…physically…and mentally and…" Kakashi was smirking under his mask, because he knew that Sasuke had a thing for Mia but would never admit it to anyone.

Sasuke was quiet. He didn't answer Kakashi's question, he just stared over at Mia, in a daze.

"It's hard…" Kakashi began to say.

Sasuke looked at him, with a blank expression.

"It's hard…expressing how you feel about someone…" he continued.

Sasuke looked back over at Mia, and remained silent.

* * *

Mia and Mimiko were laughing, and have a great time. They were having a conversation about random things, anything. Mimiko then began talking about exactly what Kakashi was talking about to Sasuke.

"You know, it's hard…" Mimiko started to say.

"What's hard, Mimiko-Sensei?"

Mimiko looked at Mia, "Telling your feelings to someone you love. I know how it feels, because it took be a long time to confess my feelings to someone that I love."

Mia was confused about what Mimiko was talking about, but as she thought about it for a while, she ended up thinking about Sasuke. She knew perfectly well what Mimiko was saying to her.

* * *

"A long time ago, I never knew how to express my feelings to someone that I love. So, it was hard for me to tell what I felt and to say those words that meant so much!" Kakashi said as he was reading his Come Come Paradise book.

Sasuke thought about what Kakashi was saying and said, "I still don't get it…the feeling that's in my heart. What is it doing to me?" he asked, a little angry because he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Your heart is probably telling you to confess your feelings to someone that you either care for or love." he smiled under his mask.

* * *

"Care for or love?" Mia asked, trying to understand more.

"That's right! You should tell the person that you love them, before they are taken away by someone else's confessions! If that happens, then you'll regret not telling them that you love them for the rest of your life!" Mimiko said as teardrops began to fall from her eyes.

Mia finally understood what Mimiko was trying to say. She wanted to tell Sasuke that she loved him, but she was afraid that Sasuke wouldn't feel the same. Mimiko looked at Mia with a smile on her face.

"Just confess your feelings, and I'm sure that if you're honest with your feelings then everything will be alright! Love just takes tome, so don't rush into anything that you might regret later! But, love is a wonderful feeling that your heart can give to someone!" Mimiko explained.

Mia clearly understood what Mimiko was saying. She had to tell Sasuke how she felt about him or someone else will have the chance to take him away from her by expressing their feelings to him.

* * *

Sasuke kept staring at Mia. He thought to himself, _I want to tell her how I feel, but I'm afraid that she might reject me…but I have to try._

Kakashi looked at both Sasuke and Mia, and said to Sasuke, "I'm sure that you'll do fine! I don't think that she'll reject you! You two look like you're meant to be together!" Kakashi was still smiling under his mask, and looked over at Mimiko and said, "You'll be happy that you told her your feelings, that you love them with all your heart."

Sasuke understood what Kakashi was saying, so he told himself that he would tell Mia how he feels when he was ready.

* * *

**Oh...is Sasuke going to confess his feelings for Mia? Will Mia Reject him or return his feelings with her confession? Find out on the next chapter of Naruto.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Again, credit goes to Katrena for updating.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena belongs to Katrena, Mimiko belongs to me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

It was time for the Chunin exams. Mimiko was by herself in her room. She had transformed into a student, so that she could keep an eyes on her students.

"I wonder in we'll make it to the Chunin exams…" said Serena, "I mean…I'm pretty scared!"

"Yeah…our Sensei's have to suggest us, for us to take it…" Sakura added on.

"It'll be alright, guys!" Mia said.

"Yeah, we'll get in, and I'll beat everyone! Believe it!" Naruto agreed.

Everyone had anime sweat drops on their foreheads, as they looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Naruto were looking at each other. Sasuke had no expression on his face.

"Anyway…before a fight starts up…" Ino started to say.

"Idiots!" Shikamaru said, as he looked at the two.

* * *

Nearby, Mimiko as a student, stood by. She looked different. She had a different hair and eye color. Her hair was black, and was layered two different lengths, the longest length was tied back in a light ponytail at the bottom of her head, and hung to her left side next to her neck. Her eyes were brown. She was wearing a red Chinese dress that slit down the center, mid-thigh, and stopped down at her ankles. The bottom of her dress looked similar to a scarf in how it was cut. The top was cut in a diamond, revealing some of her chest, and the sleeves cut off a little after her shoulders ended. She was wearing blue ninja shoes, and a charm bracelet on her left wrist. She was watching her group and Kakashi's group nearby, as well as some of the other students.

…_I wonder…will they be able to make this exam…and pass it…without dying…? _She pondered to herself.

* * *

A little later, the group was by themselves, alone and separated. They all were visited by a ninja to train their skills, and to tell their Sensei's if they were ready to take the exams or not, but they didn't know this.

* * *

Sakura was visited by a fake Sasuke, who confessed to her that he loved her

* * *

Konohamaru was captured and taken hostage, so Naruto had to save him.

* * *

Sasuke was visited by a big Shinobi who was very skilled.

* * *

Serena was visited by a fake Mia, who wanted to kill her.

* * *

Mia was visited by an imposter who looked like her mother, and wanted to kill her.

* * *

After the students figured out that it wasn't real, they defeated them.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting on a roof, and a Shinobi appeared next to him.

"They're ready." the Shinobi said.

Mimiko then appeared next to Kakashi in the form of the student, and then transformed into her regular self.

"They are…" she agreed with the Shinobi, "They can do it!" she smiled.

Kakashi looked up at Mimiko, "I knew they could…now, to make sure they get into the exams…"

* * *

The next say, the Hokage called the Sensei's to his office, and talked to them. Kakashi recommended the three of his students, Mimiko recommended her students, and the other three Sensei's recommended theirs as well. The Hokage agreed, and it was decided, the rookies would take the exam. Everyone left the Hokage's office.

* * *

Mimiko transformed herself into her student form when it was just her and Kakashi, no one else around.

"So, you're going to help your students, knowing that you'll be failed in the exam?" Kakashi smiled.

Mimiko smiled back, and hugged him, "Don't worry about me so much! I promise you that Mia, Serena and I will be fine!"

"So, what's your name now?" Kakashi tried not to laugh.

"…Saya." Mimiko answered.

Kakashi smiled, "Well, alright, then. There they are…" He looked down at her, "Are you ready…'Saya'?"

Mimiko laughed a little, and nodded her head. So, both Kakashi and Mimiko walked up to their students.

"Hey!" Naruto asked, blushing a little, "Who's that girl? She's pretty cute!" he smiled.

"Naruto!" Sakura hit him on the head, getting a little jealous.

Everyone else had an anime sweat drop on their foreheads, while looking at Naruto. Hinata was a little upset and jealous that Naruto said that about the new girl, but she let it slip, just this one time.

Kakashi introduced her to the group, "Everyone, this is Saya. She'll be joining with both Mia and Serena for the exams."

Everyone looked at Saya, and introduced themselves to her.

"Hey, maybe after the Chunin Exams are over, both you and I could get together sometime?" Kiba suggested, blushing.

Saya looked at Kiba, and blushed a little out of shock, then smiled, "Sorry, Kiba, I already have a boyfriend!" she admitted

Kiba was a little angry and disappointed, but he just shrugged. Then the exam was about to begin, so the groups went in the room that they were supposed to go in. The only one that stayed behind was Saya.

"You think they'll notice anything strange about me?" she asked Kakashi, while watching the students walk inside the building.

Kakashi looked down at her, and just hugged her from behind, "No." he answered, "But, I think that both Sasuke and Mia notice already. Though everyone else thinks that you really are the new student."

"That's good!" She looked relieved, "At least someone noticed a little bit. But I'm worried that if my secret is revealed then everything will be ruined for both of my girls, and they will never be able to take the exams again!"

Kakashi was comforting her as she transformed back into her normal self, and in the first time in a long time, she had tears in her eyes, and began to cry.

"It's been three years since I last cried. So, I'll be ok for a while!" Mimiko stated.

* * *

Mia was in the shadows listening to the conversation that both Kakashi and Mimiko were having. Sasuke was with her, listening as well. After a little bit, they both walked inside.

* * *

Everyone was in the room already, except for Saya and the teacher. Saya then walked in the door. Both Mia and Sasuke looked at her, as everyone was looking at Naruto making a fool of himself while making faces, and all. Both Sakura and Ino were bickering.

Saya said, "We should be quiet because we don't want to get in trouble…even though we probably are!"

Everyone looked at Saya, and began to talk in normal, whispering voices, because they understood she was probably right. Then all of the proctors came in the room.

"Welcome to the Chunin Exams!" One of the proctors said with a smile. This proctor was male, and was wearing his ninja headband on his head, the Leaf Village's emblem on his forehead, and the rest of the headband covering the rest of his head. He also had two scars going across his face; one big one, and one half the size of the other, "My name's Ibiki Morino, and I'll be your escort for the first round, and you worst nightmare!"

All of the Genin were waiting for the exams to begin. There were about 200 Genins in the room.

* * *

Kakashi and the other Jounin who were in the Hokage's office with him, were outside, waiting for their students to finish with the first round on the Chunin Exams. There were two men and one woman, other than Kakashi. The woman's name was Kurenai Yuhi. Her students were Kiba Inuzuka, who carried with him always Akamaru; his dog and companion. Her other two students were Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. One of the male Jounin was named Asuma Sarutobi. He is the son of the Hokage. His students were Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. The last male Jounin's name was Might Gai. His students were Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and TenTen.

"I'm sure that they'll be fine!" Kakashi said.

"You're mad, Kakashi!" Gai yelled, "Having your Genin take the exam so early! If I was you, I would've held my students back for another year or so!"

"Well, you're not me, so it's alright! They'll pass the exam!" Kakashi stated.

All the Jounin looked at Kakashi.

* * *

**Kakashi is so confident on his students. Well, we'll just have to see if the gang will pass or fail the Chunin Exam now won't we. So find out on the next chapter of Naruto.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ah! So Much To Do...But I'm Always A Lazy Person To Update.  
That's why I Give My Imoto-chan, Katrena To Update The Story For Me XD.**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena Belongs To Katrena, & Mimiko Belongs To Me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

Every Genin was taking the written part of the exam. Naruto was getting all nervous, because he didn't have a clue of what the answers were to the questions on the test. Serena was feeling the exact same way. Shikamaru noticed, and looked at her, and tapped her elbow. Serena looked down at her elbow, then up at Shikamaru.

"Don't get all shaky! We'll pass this test, so don't worry!" he whispered to her, trying to calm her nerves some.

Serena gave him a calm smile. Shikamaru blushed, and tried to hide it.

"Thanks, Shikamaru! You're the best." Serena whispered back to him.

The two got back to work.

Along with Naruto and Serena, there were a few others who were having the same problem, while on the other hand, some of the students were having no trouble at all. Most of them were using their techniques and talents to cheat secretly, while others were trying their best not to make it so obvious, because they had no way of secretly cheating. So, after a while, the proctors were failing those Genin for what they thought was obviously cheating. After a little while, there were about less than half of the Genin students in the room left. So, they all waited for the 10th question of the first half of the exam.

"Whoever doesn't want to answer the 10th question, raise your hands, because if you don't answer it right, you'll lose all of your points and automatically fail the exam!" Ibiki stated.

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear this.

Both Serena and Naruto were scared to raise their hands.

"Everything will be fine! I'm here with you!" Shikamaru whispered to Serena, while looking at the proctor, trying to make it seem like they he wasn't talking to her.

Serena looked up at him.

* * *

Mia looked at Sasuke with concern in her eyes for both Serena and Naruto. Sasuke noticed, and he shrugged his shoulders, basically telling her that they couldn't do anything to help them.

_It's alright Naruto, Serena…you both can raise your hands! We can take it next year, so raise your hands!_ Saya thought to herself.

There was half of what was left after the cheaters were taken out in the room left, and they were all nervous and afraid to answer the 10th question. They didn't want to lose all of their points that they had gathered so far, nor did they want to hold off taking the exam next year.

Naruto slowly raised his hand, then his eyes widened, and he slammed is down on the table, and yelled in frustration, yet confidence: "I'm not afraid! Bring it on! Even if I do answer it wrong, I'll find another way to become Hokage!"

Ibiki looked up at Naruto, and smiled, "Alright, then. The 10th question is…that you all pass the first half of the exam!"

Everyone in the room was confused, and surprised. They didn't understand how they passed the exam without answering the 10th question. So, Ibiki explained why they all had passed, and so everyone was relieved that they had passed the first half of the exam.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled.

"See, I told you!" Shikamaru said to Serena, while smiling.

Serena blushed a little while shaking her head agreeing with him, as she smiled back.

"Thank God!" Sakura said in relief, "I thought that Naruto would screw everything up for sure!"

Naruto looked at Sakura.

"What!?" he yelled at her.

The two started yelling at each other back and forth. Mia, Sasuke, and Saya had anime sweats on their heads, as they watched the two.

* * *

Serena and Shikamaru were looking at each other. Shikamaru moved his hand closer to Serena's, while Serena did the same. The two then began holding hands, smiling, and looking at each other.

* * *

Sasuke glanced over at Mia. Mia was laughing, with Saya standing next to her. Sasuke then froze, and began to blush. Once he noticed he was, he tried his best to hide it.

_I'm getting nervous…_ He thought, then looked down at his stomach, _And these things are back in my stomach again…!_

* * *

Mia glanced over at Sasuke, and noticed him looking down at his stomach, with his face a little red. She got closer to him.

"Hey, Sasuke…are you feeling alright…? Your face is turned all pink…" she whispered to him.

* * *

Saya glanced over at Mia and Sasuke.

_Good…those two are together…_ She thought, then looked back over at the fighting Naruto and Sakura. Saya had a stress mark on her forehead. _Those two are bugging me! They both like each other…then they're unsure if they like each other! Well, to say it to each other's faces…but they were all cuddling earlier to why don't they just kiss and make up already!?_ She then giggled a little.

Saya then looked back over at Mia and Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at Mia, as he was blushing. Mia was hiding her blushing, but Saya could tell in her reaction towards Sasuke that she was nervous and blushing, and she couldn't hide it.

_Those two…they're bugging me too!_ Saya gathered yet another stress mark on her head, _They need to get together…but…I guess love takes time! I mean, they both like each other, but don't know that the other likes them! Man, I'll talk to Kakashi later, because those two really need to get together, and know that they like the other…but-_ Saya looked a little more irritated that earlier, _I know what he's going to say…_

Saya imagined Kakashi in front of her talking to her with that smile of his. He was telling her "Love takes time, Mimiko! Remember how long it took for us!"

_Not fair! They both like each other, and I know that love takes time and all, but we got to do something to let them know that they like each other! No-I'll leave them…_

Saya pondered for a moment.

_Yeah, I will! I'll let it go like it should, and it'll run it's course like it's supposed to!_

Saya then looked back over at Naruto and Sakura. She then gained two anime sweats.

…_They're STILL bickering!_

* * *

"Sasuke…are you feeling ok?" Mia asked him, not knowing what was really going on, "You look sick…"

* * *

Just then, one of the Sensei's came in the room, walking up to Ibiki and whispered something in his ear. He then left. Ibiki looked at who was left in the classroom.

"Everyone!" he yelled.

Everyone looked at him.

"Exams have been postponed until further notice!"

Everyone was confused, and began to ask questions, and freak out.

"WHAT!?" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison.

"Why they hell has it been postponed!?" Naruto added after that.

* * *

Saya was getting nervous.

_Oh no! What if they found out…?! _she had a couple sweat drops run down the side of her face, and she continued to get even more nervous.

* * *

"Yeah, Come on! Tell us!" yelled some more of the Genin.

"Calm down, calm down, everyone!" Ibiki said loudly, "It's been postponed until further notice, due to a serious flu going around. The Hokage has sent Ninja around to the village to let them know of this virus!" he answered for them.

* * *

Saya was relieved.

* * *

Kiba walked over to Mia.

"Hey, since exams have been postponed, you wanna go on a date with me?" Kiba asked her.

Mia looked at Kiba, with an upsetting look on her face. Sasuke looked over at Kiba, and began to give him a death glare.

"Kiba…we could die…from this disease…aren't you the least bit afraid!?" Mia asked him.

Akamaru, who was on top of Kiba's head, barked. Kiba shook his head and answered, "Nope."

Mia looked down at the floor in front of her. Kiba then noticed that Sasuke was looking at him, that he was giving him a death glare. So, he gave Sasuke a pissed off look, and walked away.

* * *

**Oh No, A Flue Going Around The Leaf Village?  
Is That Even Possible?  
What Will Happen To Naruto And The Gang?  
Will They Also Get Hit With The Flu As Well?  
Or Is This Something Much More Than What It Is?  
Find Out On The Next Chapter Of Naruto.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Another Chapter Finished By My Most Awesomest Imoto Ever, Katrena!!**

**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena Belongs To Katrena, & Mimiko Belongs To Me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

"How do they know it's here?" asked Sakura.

"And how do they know it's serious?" Ino added.

"Because one of your exam teachers…the one that was supposed to be giving you the next exam has caught it. We found that when it gets into your body, you start feeling the symptoms right away! The first symptom is blurry vision…then it's dizziness, weakness of the body, as in, not being able to move your body correctly. Then, a fever, that raises to the point where it can be extremely deadly." Ibiiki explained.

Everyone was shocked and were listening very carefully.

Ibiki continued, "Now, after that, regarding the symptoms, we don't know! We don't know if it's deadly or what! All that we know is up to what I had told you! We don't even know if this disease carries different symptoms for the victim! All we know is that every victim has had the same symptoms so far!"

"Oh my God!" Saya said.

"What if we catch it!?" yelled one of the Genin.

"Well, it's to the hospital! Then from there, I have no idea, but I guarantee that it will affect most of the people in this village!" Ibiki began to say, "What scares the Hokage and the elders is that it just got here, and has already affected way too many!"

All of the students were very afraid.

"What has the Hokage decided to do about the disease?" Saya shouted.

"We are unsure at this point!" Ibiki answered, "We don't even know if it was brought here from one of the Genin from another village when they came for the Chunin Exams or not!"

* * *

Serena grasped Shikamaru's hand tight. Shikamaru looked at her, and got closer to her, to try to help calm her nerves, because he could tell that she was seriously frightened.

"It's alright!" he whispered into her ear.

* * *

Mia and Sasuke were looking at Ibiki and taking in all that he was saying.

* * *

Saya was looking down at the floor, trying to think of what it could be, but nothing came to her mind.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were looking in different directions. They were scared, and had plenty of questions in their heads.

* * *

The other Genin were scared as well, and were all trying to figure out that they disease could possible be.

* * *

"You all may leave!" Ibiki announced, "But, before you do, be aware of all your surroundings, and be careful of what you do! Try your hardest to looked out for this disease, and make sure that with everything that you are, you try not to get this…because you may never see another day!" he was looking around at everyone with a serious look upon his face.

Most of the Genin left, while Naruto and the others still stayed where they were standing. Kakashi then walked in, and up to Saya. He then looked at the others.

"So…you heard…" Kakashi said.

"How are we going to avoid this disease, Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked, looking at him.

"I don't know, Sakura. It's a test of fate…that's all that we can say. There's no real way of avoiding it." Kakashi explained, then looked down at Saya, "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She looked up at him, and tried to smile.

"Good, now come!" Kakashi said, "Mimiko wants to see you!"

Mia and Sasuke watched the two leave.

* * *

When the two got outside of the classroom, they kept walking, until they turned the corner. When they did, Saya turned back into Mimiko.

"Kakashi…how can we avoid it?" She asked him, "What if we die from it…? What if most of the village dies from this infectious disease!?"

Kakashi kissed her head, then pulled her in towards his chest, and hugged her.

"It's alright, Mimiko. I'm here…" he tried to calm her down.

* * *

Serena and Shikamaru left the room not long after Kakahsi and Saya did.

All that was left now was Naruto, Sakura, Mia and Sasuke, and they were all either looking in different directions, or looking down at the floor, pondering to themselves what Ibiki and Kakashi had told them.

Mia then began to walk away without saying a word. Sasuke looked over at Mia as she was walking away. He then began to go after her.

Sakura looked up, and saw Sasuke going after Mia.

"I knew it…" she whispered to herself.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, then looked at Sakura. He then looked out the window.

"Of course…" he said to himself.

"What!?" Sakura asked, as she looked at him.

Naruto then looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but Sasuke doesn't like you! He likes Mia!" Naruto stated bluntly.

Sakura's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped to the floor as she couldn't believe he was so blunt with her. She was getting so nervous. So, she looked away from him.

"How do you know that, Naruto? You don't know that for sure!!" she said, in a overprotective tone.

"Yeah, I do!" Naruto said loudly back to her.

"Wha-"

"I heard Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei talking!" Naruto interrupted her.

Sakura kept listening.

"Sasuke said that he like Mia, but he just didn't have the words to say it! He didn't even know if she liked him back! Kakashi told him that he's got to give it time, and he'll find out!" Naruto explained.

"You don't know if she likes him! I bet he's not her type!" Sakura was trying to find every excuse to use so that she would still see a chance with him.

"Yeah…she does…" Naruto said.

Sakura closed her eyes, as tears slowly fell from them.

"I overheard Mimiko Sensei and Mia talking…and Mia said the same things that Sasuke said."

"Damn it, Naruto!" Sakura freaked out, "When do you ever not listen in on someone else's conversation!"

"Shut up, Sakura! That's not what this is about!" He yelled back at her.

Sakura blushed from embarrassment, and turned away from him.

Naruto continued, "Mimiko Sensei told Mia the same this that Kakshi Sensei told Sasuke!"

Sakura then had another tear fall from her closed and saddened eyes. Her heart was indirectly breaking.

Naruto noticed this.

"Sakura…" he whispered very softly, as he felt back for her.

_I already knew all of this… _Sakura thought, _But I never took it in, and actually believed it! My head knew it, but my heart refused to accept it!_

Yet another tear fell from Sakura's eyes.

"Ther-" Naruto bit his tongue, then shook his head, and decided to say what he was thinking anyway, "There are other guys than Sasuke, Sakura!" he said, in a defensive tone, "Other guys that like you…a lot more than you could ever like Sasuke!"

Sakura was listening, but kept her back turned to him.

"Like who, Naurto?" Sakura asked rudely, "Who could ever love-"

"Like…" Naruto was trying to gain the confidence inside him to say those words he's been longing to say. _Come on, Naruto, you idiot! Tell her! Look at her crying! You're supposed to be the man, and tell her how you feel while kissing her! Comfort her and lover her!! Damn it, Naruto! Tell her!!"_ Naruto was getting angry and frustrated with himself_, You like her a lot more than she likes that good for nothing Sasuke! But…you can't blame him…he fell in love with Mia, and she with him…and you fell in love with Sakura…yet…she fell in love with Sasuke…DAMN IT!!! Make her fall in love with you, and all of the sides to you!_ Naruto then froze for a moment, as he looked at Sakura, "…Sakura…" he finally spoke.

Sakura was quiet. She had a shadow over her eyes.

"Sakura…" Naruto said aloud, but calm and somewhat quiet.

"What, Naruto? Are you gonna criticize me now?" she asked him rudely, as tears were falling from her eyes more than they were before. She was trying her best to stop them.

"No, Sakura!" Naruto said.

Sakura cracked a small smile.

"Just get it over with Naruto!" Sakura said, as she was thinking that he was going to say something about Sasuke and Mia, and just simply make fun of her for having feelings like she's trying her best not to express now.

Naruto took a moment, then spoke, "Sakura…I-…there are other guys out there that like you more than you could ever like Sasuke! …And…and that you can grow with and love…" Naruto was hesitant.

"Like who, Naruto!?" Sakura was growing tired of this.

"L-like…m-me…" Naruto finally managed to get out.

Sakura's eyes then widened, in shock, as tears from her emotions before released themselves from her eyes and lashes. She looked over at the blushing and nervous Naruto.

"Y-you…you like…me…more…than I like…Sasuke…!?" Sakura asked.

"…Y-yes…" Naruto answered, hoping Sakura wouldn't make fun of him, or turn him down, though he felt relieved to finally tell her how he felt.

Sakura blushed more.

Naruto began to walk closer to Sakura, and gave it everything he had to begin to pour out the rest of his feelings, all that he had been holding in for such a long time, "Sakura…I…I love you! Please…be my girlfriend! I'll love you longer and much better than Sasuke ever could! Sakura, please! I know that you feel something towards me too! You have to with all of the signs you've been giving off…the way you look at me…and-what about at the hot springs…we cuddled and-"

Sakura interrupted him, still in shock as she spoke softly, "Naruto…"

"Sakura…please!" Naruto pleaded.

Sakura looked down at the floor, and began to look into her heart, to find an answer. After a while, she had finally found one. So, she looked up at Naruto, blushing softly, and smiling calmly. Her eyes began to water, "…Yes…Naruto…" She then began to shed tears of hope and relief.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, as he began blushing uncontrollably. He couldn't believe that Sakura had accepted his feelings. So, he rushed closer to Sakura, and wrapped his arms around her body, holding her tightly. He tried to hide how emotional he was feeling. Sakura hugged him back, while crying.

_Thank you…Naruto…_

_

* * *

_**Awwwwww...Both Naruto & Sakura Are Together, Isn't That So Adorable ^////^  
Anyways, The People In The Leaf Village Are Getting Sick, What Will Happen To All The Genins That Are Taking The Test?  
Will They All Die Or Survive?  
Find Out On The Next Chapter Of Naruto.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Another Well Done Chapter From My Imoto-chan, Katrena.**

**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena Belongs To Katrena, & Mimiko Belongs To Me.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

Sasuke caught up with Mia. The two were a little away from the exams building.

"Mia…" Sasuke said.

Mia stopped. Sasuke noticed, and stopped a few feet behind her. They had stopped close to the woods, and near a river.

"Sasuke…what'll happen to us…" she was looking down at the ground, then turned around and looked up at Sasuke, "…We…might die…! How are we supposed to avoid it, and stay alive?"

"Mia, we don't even know that much about this virus!" Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke, we do know all of the symptoms…and that it's a very big disease…with a high fever…that…could kill!" she began to say. She looked over at the river that she could see some of.

Sasuke was still looking at her.

"Sasuke…with a fever that high…and an unknown disease…as well as the knowledge of knowing that a disease can get out of control and kill! Even if it's a minor cold, it could get out of control and become something more than what it originally was!" She looked back over at Sasuke, "You just never know, Sasuke!" Mia then looked off to her right a little, as she began to feel funny, seeing doubles of everything around her. She then turned around, walked closer to the river, and knelt close to it. She gathered some water in her hands, and splashed some on her face, trying to wake herself up. She figured that she was just getting herself upset thinking about the disease.

Sasuke looked confused, and walked a little closer to her, "Mia?" he asked when he was a couple yards behind her.

Mia stood up, and began to wobble, like she couldn't hold her own weight. She was now having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"…uhh…" She moaned as she was feeling dizzy.

"Mia?" Sasuke asked, as he took a step closer to her.

Mia's eyes then closed, as she began to fall to her right side.

"Mia!!" Sasuke's eyes widened, as he ran over to catch her. He ended up catching her in his arms.

Mia's had passed out.

"Mia? Mia?" he began to asked repeatedly. He then noticed that her face was red, she was sweating, and he could see that she was having trouble breathing. "Mia!?" Sasuke then picked up Mia in a bridal style. He stood there, looking down at her. "Don't worry, I'll get you to the hospital, and they'll make you all better!" he then ran as fast as he could to the hospital.

When he arrived at the hospital, he walked in a couple of yards, and stopped where he was. Whatever Mia had begun to affect him now. He began to see doubles, and feel as if he was going to pass out.

* * *

Kakashi and Mimiko were in the hospital checking up on their friends, and the others who were there, sick. They were walking out into the lobby, and noticed Sasuke standing there, eyes widened, holding Mia in his arms. They noticed that he was looking faint, wobbling, his face was red and he was sweating.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Mia?" Mimiko added.

Sasuke's eyes then closed, and he fell over. He fell partly over the right side of Mia's body, yet he was practically lying over Mia's whole body. Kakashi and Mimiko ran over to the two, and helped them.

"They got it!" Kakashi said, "The disease caught up with them…and now they have it! It's spreading way too fast throughout the village!"

Mimiko looked at Kakashi, "We must stay strong, love!" she began to say, then looking down at both Mia and Sasuke, "We need to find out where the virus is coming from, and stop it immediately!"

"But how?" Kakashi asked, looking down at both Sasuke and Mia.

"Not that…I'm…aware of…" Mimiko answered.

Kakashi had an anime sweat, "And to think, I was beginning to believe that you had an answer on how to rid us all of this virus!" he said.

Mimiko started to nervously laugh a little. A little bit later, Mimiko and Kakashi, along with a could doctors got Mia and Sasuke to a hospital bed, and began to try their best to treat them. Mia was lying in one bed, and on the other side of the room was Sasuke lying in a bed. The two were in a pretty small hospital room. Mia and Sasuke were knocked out, lying on the beds. They each had a doctor, and a nurse or two treating them, trying to rid them of the virus that they had somehow obtained. Just then, Naruto, Sakura, Serena and Shikamaru ran in the room.

"Are they alright!?" Serena shouted.

Kakashi and Mimiko looked at the four.

"They're fine for now." Kakashi answered.

"What do you mean…'for now', Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Sakura…we don't exactly know how to defeat this virus, or know exactly what it is…but we are trying our best." Mimiko said.

The four were quiet.

"Now, how about we all leave, and let the two rest?" Kakashi suggested.

They all agreed, and after about a few minutes, the doctors and nurses left as well, feeling that Sasuke and Mia were stable at this point. They left to treat some of the other patients who had gotten the disease as well.

* * *

Kakashi and Mimiko went to see the Hokage and talk to him.

"Sir, do you think that another village member brought this virus here, whether knowing it or not?" Mimiko asked.

"Maybe, Mimiko…" the Hokage began to say, "Maybe one of the Genin the took the first exam brought it with them, as you say…but it may have not affected them!"

"Do you think it was an attempt on us, sir?" asked Kakashi.

"Maybe…maybe not…We'll have to investigate, and figure it all out!" The Hokage stated.

Kakashi and Mimiko nodded their heads agreeing.

* * *

**Who Would Do This Kind Of Thing To All The People In The Leaf Village?  
What Are They Trying To Do?  
Find Out More On The Next Chapter Of Naruto.**


	18. Chapter 17

**I Would Really Like To Thank My Imoto-chan, Katrena For Doing Such A Wonderful Job On Updating The Story.**

**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena Belongs To Katrena, & Mimiko Belongs To Me.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

Two days had already passed, and half of the Genin and Jounin in the school were getting sick because of the virus that was finding it's way through the village. Kakashi, Mimiko, Shikamaru, Serena, and the other half of the Genin and Jounin were fine.

* * *

Both Mia and Sasuke were still in the hospital. Sasuke's eyes had slowly opened, and then widened, trying to figure out where he was. He quickly sat up, and looked around.

_Ok, I'm in a hospital…I remember taking Mia here, but-_ His eyes widened, as he looked around for Mia, then saw her lying on the bed across the room, "Mia?" he asked, hoping she'd answer him back.

There was no answer from her, so he began to freak out a little. "Mia?" he asked again, hoping to hear a response this time.

After a few seconds, there was moaning on the other side of the room. Mia's eyes slowly opened, "Huh? Wh-what's going on?" She slowly sat up.

"Mia?" Sasuke's eyes widened in relief.

Mia looked confused, "Sasuke? Wh-what's going on? Why do you look upset?"

Sasuke noticed that he had been showing his emotions, blushed a little, then tried to hide his feelings, "Um…it's nothing-We're in a hospital, Mia."

Mia looked around, "Hm…so we are…" she agreed.

"Mia…how are you feeling?" he asked her.

She looked at him, "Fine…I guess…" she answered then looked down at her bed, "I mean, the last thing I remember is leaving the classroom, and then I was at the river nearby the building that the classroom was in…" She looked over at him, "You were there with me…"

Sasuke nodded his head, "You were affected by the virus, so I took you here…but I don't understand why I'm in a hospital bed too." he pondered, "I remember running a few yards in the hospital, with you in my arms…then it's blank after that…"

"You might have caught it!" Mia stated.

Sasuke nodded his head agreeing with her, "You're probably right…"

There was silence for a few minutes, then Mia spoke, "I hope that everyone else is ok!"

Sasuke looked over at Mia, who was looking out the window near her bed.

"If Serena got it and died, I won't know what to do!"

"At least you still love your little sister." Sasuke began to say.

Mia glanced over at him. He was looking down at his hands in his lap.

"I really despise my older brother, for what he did to our village…to my family…"

She turned her head to completely face him, "What did he do…to your family…?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, "…He killed everyone…except me…I'm the only one the survived in my clan…I'm the only one left, other than my brother!"

Mia looked shocked, and felt for him, "I'm sorry to hear that! I mean, if I had an older or younger sibling that decided to kill my whole family…I would despise them too! I would actually look for a way to avenge them all!"

Sasuke looked at Mia. Mia lied back on the bed, Sasuske was still looking at her. Mia closed her eyes, to try and get some more rest, while Sasuke just sat there. He looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

Both Shikamaru and Serena were sitting under a tree, talking. Both of their backs were against the tree.

"Shikamaru, will we be ok? I'm really scared! I don't wanna die!" Serena said as she had tears in her eyes.

Shikamaru looked at her, and hugged her, "Everything's gonna be fine, Serena! I promise that I won't let anything happen to you!"

Serena looked up at him, and smiled, "Thank you, Shikamaru, you're the best! I wish I could be more positive like you!" She then closed her eyes, and fell asleep on his chest.

Shikamaru glanced down at her, and blushed a little. He then looked up at the sky, _I'm not confident with my words, Serena. But I will protect you with all of my heart, because I love you…Serena Rage…_ He then lied his head on the sleeping Serena's, and fell asleep with her.

* * *

Mimiko, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto were all in the library trying to find out the cure to this virus.

"Will we ever find it!?" asked Sakura, looking furiously through the books to find an answer.

"Who knows, Sakura." Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi Sensei's right, Sakura. The Hokage even said that they don't know if there even is a cure to this disease yet!" Naruto added.

"Yes, Naruto. But we still have to keep searching. Our friends, and village is in danger, and we must see to it that they survive, and are revived as soon as possible!" Mimiko stated.

Naruto and the others agreed and their search continued.

"I wonder if it's a virus…that it all depends on the person who has it…that determines the type of disease it is!?" SAkura began to say.

The other three looked at her.

"Yes…maybe you got something there, Sakura!" Kakashi agreed with her.

"Maybe it's something that the victim has to heal themselves!" Naruto added.

"Or maybe it's something that hits hard, but goes away after a while…" Kakashi stated, "Like a normal cold or flu."

"But it's already been two days!" Sakura said.

"Yes…but who knows how long it can take for this one!?" Mimiko stated.

"True…" Sakura agreed, "But still! How are we supposed to find the cure if there's so many books here!?"

"We don't even know if the cure for it's in any of these books!" Naruto said.

"Yes, but we can try to look! If it's not here, we'll tell the Hokage, and see what he wants us to do!" Kakashi said.

They all agreed and continued looking through the books.

* * *

"I wonder if Kakashi and the others found a cure yet…" the Hokage was in his office, at his desk with his hands folded in front of his face, a little above his chin. "I wonder if there even is a cure! Is it a new, but not so dangerous virus that hits hard, and seems deadly, but really is hidden behind some sort of mask…and is just a virus that lasts a few days?" The Hokage continued on pondering, on and on, on what he thought was the solution to this disease, and what the identity of this disease is. He wondered if it came from one of the village's that one of the Genin came from or it it's just passing through the village, and onto the next.

* * *

"Ahh…too many books in one room! I give up! We'll never find the cure to this virus or whatever it is!" Naruto yelled as he slammed a whole bunch of books down.

Sakura, Kakashi, and Mimiko had an anime sweat drops on their heads.

"Don't' give up on us now, Naruto! We still need help on finding the cure!" Sakura said.

Naruto looked at Sakura, as she pleaded with him to keep helping them to find a cure. Then Naruto furiously rubbed his head with both if his hands, and said "Alright, I'll stay and help find the cure!"

Sakura smiled and said, "Thanks Naruto!"

So they all kept on looking for a cure.

* * *

Iruka was looking around the village for anyone that looked suspicious, and he came across Shikamaru and Serena together, lying under a tree, asleep. He then went a little farther, and he saw Ino, Choji, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and some of the other Genin all together. There were talking about what was happening in the village.

_There has to be a way to cure this virus! If we don't find it, then the village will be in grave danger!_ He thought to himself, then went back to the Hokage's office.

* * *

The victims of the virus were gradually getting worse and worse.

* * *

Close by, there were a couple of very skilled ninja. These ninja were wonderers, who caused trouble to others for their own amusement.

"I wonder if anyone has died from the virus yet!?" pondered one of the ninja aloud. This ninja had black hair, and brown eyes. He wore boots, leather pants, a jeaned jacket with fur on the hood, and he held a sword by his left hip. He looked around 20 years old.

"I hope so, Hidoi…" grinned another one of the ninja, "It will be fun to see another village extinct due to this lovely little virus we started!" This ninja wore a loose kimono that revealed his chest. He wore sandals, and held his sword on his right hip. He looked about 29 years old.

"No one will ever be able to live through this one, Akuma! Everyone will have this virus within a week or so, and then after that…they'll all be dead!" smirked the leader. His name was Chikaru, but his followers just called his boss. He had black hair, with red bangs, and he had green eyes. He wore a jacket that revealed his chest, black pants, and boots that came just below his knees. From his jacket, on each side on the shoulders, were three long strings that held a red feather at the end. He looked about 30 years old.

"Are you ready, boss?" asked another ninja. This ninja had black hair and lavender eyes. He wore a black jacket which he kept unzipped. Underneath of his jacket he had a purple, light turtle neck, and his headband was dangling off of his neck. He also wore black pants, and boots. He looked about 15 years old.

"Yes, boss! Kuro's right! Let's go kill some of them, at least!" suggested another ninja. This ninja wore a black jacket that he left unzipped, gray jeans, and boots. His sword was held in a sheath on his back. He looked about 23.

"Yeah, boss! I wanna kill, and see some blood already!" This ninja had black hair that came down past his butt, and white eyes that held no pupils. He resembled Orochimaru in a way. He wore no shirt. He wore black jeans, and his boots came up a little over his ankles. Around his waist draped a few different cloths. They were black, white and purple. The black cloth was on the bottom and the purple was on the top. He held a huge sword, about twice and thick as a normal sword, and was held in a sheath like a normal sword would be on the hips, but he kept his behind him, close to his butt. He looked about 27.

"You always want to see blood, Grim!" another ninja stated, glancing over at the last one who spoke. He had blue hair and blue eyes. He wore a huge forest green cape, that only revealed the collar of his black shirt, a little of the black pants he was wearing and his blue ninja shoes. He looked around 16 years of age.

"Shadow, let's just wait for an answer from the boss…" stated another ninja, looking at the others. This ninja had red hair and golden eyes. He wore a red and gray trench coat, and held his sword in a sheath dangling from his right side. He also wore a belt around his waist, on the outside of the trench coat. He also wore regular black leather boots that came to mid-shin. He looked around 19.

"Yuki's right! Just wait a couple more days!" The boss smirked, "You'll soon see your blood…and we'll soon see another village extinct!"

"And boss, you'll get those two girls!" the ninja that looked about 23 years of age said.

"Yeah…I'll have their power! It's a good thing that they won that last fight against those other pathetic ninja who set a stupid trap for them, because now we can have their power and be the most feared in all the lands!" The boss began to laugh.

The others joined him.

* * *

Mia woke up right away, breathing heavily. Sasuke was looking over at her, while sitting up.

"Mia?" he asked.

Mia looked over at him, with a scared look upon her face, "Sasuke…I have a strange feeling…" she began to say.

* * *

Mimiko had stopped what she was doing. Kakashi noticed and looked at her.

"What's wrong, Mimiko?" he asked.

Mimiko looked up at Kakashi slowly, "Something's wrong… I can feel it! And I guarantee that Mia felt it as well!" Mimiko then the room, to go to Mia.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Mimiko busted through Mia and Sasuke's door, breathing heavily.

"Mimiko Sensei…did you feel it to?" asked Mia.

"Yeah." Mimiko said, as she started to walk towards Mia.

"It seems familiar…but yet…so blurry…" Mia began to say.

"I feel nothing!" Sasuke said, "What are you two talking about?"

"Yeah…it's almost as if someone is coming for the both of us…" Mimiko added.

"But who…and why?" asked Sasuke.

Mia and Mimiko looked at each other.

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi Sensei, why did Mimiko Sensei leave so early, and quick like she did?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, Serena. But it seems that she urgently needed to talk to Mia about something!" Kakashi explained, then kept looking through the books. He then dazed out and stared into the book he was looking at.

…_I wonder what she felt…it was like a strange feeling…I could see it in her eyes… _Kakashi thought to himself.

* * *

"Hey, boss, do you think that I could have the teacher?" asked Hidoi.

"Fuck you! She's mine!" Yuki said.

"And I want the student!" Ryu stated.

"…No, I do!" stated Kuro.

"How about I decide that later, you assholes!" Chikaru yelled at them, "Let's wait until later, then I'll decide who should get the girls, after I take their unique powers! Then you can do with them as you please, for they'll just be regular ninja to us without their special abilities…like the nine-tailed fox demon's!"

They all agreed.

* * *

**Who Are These Mysterious Men?  
And Why Do They Want Both Mia & Mimiko?  
You Wanna Know?  
Read The Next Chapter To Find Out.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Another Well Done Chapter From My Imoto-chan, Katrena.**

**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena Belongs To Katrena, & Mimiko Belongs To Me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

"I don't like this feeling, Mimiko Sensei! It's very powerful and dark!" Mia said while looking out the window.

Mimiko looked out the window as well, while leaning on the edge of the window, "I don't like it either! But I think I know where the virus is coming from now!"

Both Mia and Sasuke looked at her in shock. They were a little surprised that Mimiko had found out where the virus was coming from.

"So, where's it coming from, Mimiko Sensei?" Sasuke asked her.

Mimiko looked at both Mia and Sasuke, "Somewhere on top of a building, because if it was from the air, it would just disappear by now. But the virus is still spreading, so it has to be from the sky in order for it to hover over all of us and get us all sick and weak!"

"That makes sense, a little bit, but what's the cure for this stupid virus?" Mia asked in a n annoyed and aggravated way.

Mimiko looked at Mia, "We still haven't found the cure yet, so all the Jounin are going to gather in a meeting on what to if we still can't find the cure by the time the virus hits even more of us, because then it'll be too late for all of us and the village!"

A couple minutes later, Mimiko left because she was called by the Hokage for the meeting.

"Now, you all probably know why I called you here…" The Hokage began to say, while standing up, looking at all of the healthy Jounin.

They all nodded yes.

"Alright, you all know about this virus, and how it's viciously spreading through the village! Now, we need to find the cure immediately, or at least find out who's causing it! Now, you all probably realized by now that this virus is just a regular virus! Someone caused it, and that someone is pulling all of the strings somehow! I believe that it's more than 1 person. Now, these people must be very skilled if they know how to do this without making it seem like it was done on purpose, or just make it seem like a normal seasonal virus…until it gets worse and sticks longer than a normal virus would! Now, I'm going to assign groups to scout out the area, in about a 10 mile radius or more. You are to seek out and destroy the problem! Now, when the problem if found, I guarentee that there will be no such word as suggestion or talking in their vocabulary. So, I bet that they won't want to give up at all, because they must have worked very hard to get this far, and be this successful at it! Now, Kakashi, Mimiko, you will scout the east area, and…" he continued on telling which sector each team would scout, "Now, go and good luck to you all!"

They all then disappeared and did as the Hokage instructed them.

* * *

"Boss…they're scouting the surrounding areas…" Hidoi stated.

"Good! It's time to move!" Chikaru said with a smirk on his face, "Alright, Kuro, Akuma, Ryu, go and get the Genin…Shadow, Yuki, Hidori, get the Jounin."

"Yes sir." The six of them smirked. They were all excited that the fun had finally begun, so they all disappeared.

"Grim…" he looked at him, "You will stay with me! We have deaths to cause!" Chikaru laughed.

Grim looked blood-thirsty.

"Good! Finally!" he smirked, as he licked his lips.

"Yes…it all happens now! Grim, today, we will get the power from those girls, and be almighty and powerful! This will be very much enjoyable!" he grinned.

* * *

Mia's eyes widened. Sasuke looked at her.

"Mia?" he asked.

Mia sat up, and got up, standing next her bed. She was still wearing her original outfit, "…Sasuke…" she whispered, with a shadow over her eyes.

Sasuke got out of his bed, standing next to it. He was also in his original outfit. He walked over to Mia, "Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her.

* * *

Mimiko was running along with Kakashi. She then suddenly stopped. So, Kaksahi noticed, and stopped. He looked back at her.

"Mimiko?" he asked.

"Kakashi…I know where they are!" she said, then started to run furiously.

Not but a moment later, they were stopped by three men. The men were smirking and grinning and Mia.

"Look, Shadow, you've got some blood you can take…yet another life!" Hidori smirked.

"Yes, and you can have the girl…either you or Yuki can, that is!" Shadow said in a dead voice. He then licked his lips, and grinned at them.

"Oh shit!" Mimiko whispered.

Kakashi glanced over at Mimiko, and then at Shadow and the other two men. Mimiko and Kakashi had a feeling of what they were up against.

"Come with us, Mimiko." Yuki said.

"Yes, come with us, Mimiko, and leave this fool! He's not worth your time!" Hidori said.

Shadow was staring Kakashi down.

"What do you want with me!? And how do you know my name!?" Mimiko asked, while standing in a fighting stance, getting offensive.

"Our boss wants your power, but my friend and I want you!" smirked Hidori, as he answered her.

Mimiko looked a little disgusted.

"What power are you talking about!?" Mimiko asked, confused.

"Exactly! You haven't discovered it yet! Our boss wants it now, before you and the other girl realizes it and use it against us!" Yuki explained, as he put his hand on his sword.

"Yeah, though some blood shed wouldn't be a bad idea!" grinned Shadow.

"The girl…?" Mimiko whispered to herself.

Kakashi had heard what she said.

_They're also after Mia! _Both Mimiko and Kakashi thought. Mimiko and Kakashi had a real bad feeling they had a huge fight on their hands.

* * *

"This is going to be fun!" Akuma grinned.

Him, Kuro, and Ryu were running tree to tree, heading to find Mia in the village, and capture her.

"Yeah, having her to myself will be fun!" Kuro said in a dull voice.

"Say that now, Kuro, but she'll be mine! Watch, Chikaru will choose me!" Ryu said in a dull voice to Kuro.

"Whatever!" Kuro said.

Akuma laughed.

* * *

"Sasuke…they're coming…" Mia whispered, looking up at him, with a scared look on her face.

Sasuke looked confused, "Who?" he asked looking down at her, while standing next to her.

Mia was making no sense to him at all.

* * *

"We got her!" Akuma said as he spotted Mia through a window. He busted through the wall.

* * *

Sasuke and Mia were pushed back against the wall on the opposite side of the room because of the force of the blast. Sasuke was holding Mia, protecting her from the blast.

"Hey, what the hell!?" Akuma asked.

Mia and Sasuke looked at the two.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" Sasuke gave them a death glare. He was furious.

The two stood up. Sasuke stood in front of Mia, trying to protect her.

Kuro and Ryu were staring at Mia. Sasuke noticed, clenched his fists.

"What the hell are you two looking at!?" he said to them, giving them death glares.

"I can't wait to have you to myself!" Kuro said looking at Mia, while ignoring what Sasuke just said.

Sasuke put Mia even more behind him so that they would stop staring her down. His fists clenched even tighter, as he stared them all down. Ryu, Akuma and Kuro gave Sasuke dirty looks.

"Get out of the way, boy!" Akuma demanded.

"When I go to hell!" Sasuke said in a pissed off tone.

"That can be arranged!" Ryu looked at him.

Mia's eyes widened, and she grasped onto the back of Sasuke's shirt, and hid her head in his back. He glanced back at her. _It'll be alright, Mia! I won't let them hurt you! _

"Now!" Ryu ordered Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at them.

"Sasuke…there are three of them…!" Mia whispered to them.

Sasuke was still looking at the three men.

"I figured as much, Mia!" he said, "Now, go and hide, while I take care of these fools!" he smirked.

"No!" Mia refused.

Sasuke glanced back at her. She was looking up at him with care in her eyes.

"Sasuke…they're here for me…! At least let me fight with you!" she tried to be strong.

"…Mia…" Sasuke whispered, respecting her confidence, and love.

Kuro and Ryu were getting angry and impatient. So, Kuro ran up to Sasuke quickly, and punched him really hard in his stomach. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he gasped for air, as he fell to one of his knees. Mia's eyes widened.

"…Sasuke…" she whispered, then yelled, "Sasuke!"

Akuma was smirking. Sasuke's eyes were covered with a shadow, as he was facing the floor in front of him. He then stood up, eyes still covered with a shadow, and stood in front of Mia again, trying to protect her. Kuro then took a blow to Sasuke's head, in an attempt to knock him out. It worked to his advantage because Sasuke had fallen to the floor in between Mia and Kuro, unconscious. Mia looked down as Sasuke, as her eyes widened and began to water.

"…S-Sasuke…" she said.

Kuro stepped over Sasuke, and stood right in front of Mia. Mia looked up at him. As he closed in on her, she backed up as much as she could until she was backed up against the wall.

"…S-S-Sasuke…" she whispered, then thought to herself _There's now way in hell I can beat this guy! I mean, he took out Sasuke in only two blows! He's fast…and powerful! How the hell am I going to get out of this!?_ Mia was scared.

Sasuke eyes opened slightly, and his vision was blurred. "…M-Mia…" he whispered.

Mia looked over and down at him. Kuro, Akuma, and Ryu did the same.

"What!?" Akuma thought, "He can still talk!?"

"…Mia…run…" Sasuke could barely get any words out, but managed to tell her that. He still looked unconscious, but his mouth moved, but only slightly, in hopes to save the one he secretly loved. Sasuke had a shadow over his eyes.

Mia's eyes widened, as a tear fell from her eyes. Kuro looked at her, and couldn't stand what he was seeing. So, he then immediately punched her in the stomach like he did with Sasuke, but harder to make sure that like how Sasuke gained some kind of consciousness, Mia sure wouldn't, at least for a good while. Mia's eyes widened, as a little bit of blood came out of her mouth, as she tried to gasp for air. She had blood dripping from the side of her mouth. Her vision then became fuzzy, and she began to fall forward a little. Kuro caught her. She was completely unconscious. Kuro picked her up, and put her over his right shoulder. He began to walk towards Akuma and Ryu, then stopped, standing next to Sasuke. He looked down at her.

"So much for being the savior today, boy!" he smirked, then kicked Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke was flung to the other side of the room, completely unconscious now.

Ryu, Akuma, and Kuro left with Mia.

* * *

**Oh No!  
The Men That Were Fighting With Sasuke, Took Mia.  
Now What Will Sasuke Do?  
Will He Go After Her?  
Or Will Her Just Stand Around Do Nothing To Help Her.  
Now Will Both Mimiko and Kakashi Make It In Time To Save Mia Before The Mysterious Men Leave The Village?  
Find Out On The Next Chapter Of Naruto.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Like I Said In All The Previous Chapters, The Credit Goes To My Imoto-chan, Katrena For Updating The Story.**

**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena Belongs To Katrena, & Mimiko Belongs To Me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:

Mimiko and Kakashi were fighting Shadow, Yuki and Hidori.

"You know what's funny…Kuro and the others probably have captured your Mia by now…" Yuki smirked.

Mimiko jumped back, and stared at Yuki.

"What!?" she asked.

"Yeah, she'll also be used for our boss' power needs!" Hidori answered.

"No, but men were sent out to get her…how many?" Mimiko asked.

"Three…and very strong ones at that!" Yuki smiled.

Mimiko looked scared, and nervous. Kakashi was looking at her.

_Mia… _Mimiko thought, then turned around and ran.

Kakashi looked at her a second, then followed her. Yuki and Shadow were just about to go after the two, then Hidori stopped them.

"Leave them…we'll get the Jounin later!" Hidori said.

Yuki and Shadow looked at him.

* * *

"Damn it, Kakashi! They'll have her by the time we get here!" Mimiko said getting even more furious.

"It's alright! She'll be alright! Sasuke's there with her! He'll protect her with his life!" Kakashi said with confidence in his voice, hoping he was right in his thoughts.

When Kakashi and Mimiko finally got to the hospital, they saw that Mia and Sasuke's room was busted into.

"Mia!? Sasuke!?" Mimiko yelled.

They got inside, and only saw Sasuke. He was lying on the floor, with blood on him, in pain.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensei…they took her…!" he said.

"They took Mia?" Mimiko asked in panic.

"Yeah!" Sasuke answered, as he slowly sat up.

Mimiko and Kakashi looked at each other.

"We have to have to hurry!" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but they can't finish it without me there!" Mimiko said, "So, let's go, and make a sneaky approach to save Mia! We'll defeat the enemy, while making sure that nor Mia or I get out powers taken, whatever that is, and go into the hands of this leader everyone keeps talking about!"

"I'm coming!" Sasuke said, with confidence in his voice, while looking at the two.

Mimiko and Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"No, it's best if you stay here and rest!" Mimiko said.

"Yeah, Sasuke, you were already in a fight, and because of it, are in a lot of pain as it is!" Kakshi stated.

"No, I'm coming!" Sasuke demanded as he slowly stood up.

Kakashi and Mimiko could tell that he was in pain, but determined to rescue Mia.

"Alright!" Mimiko gave in, with a slight smile.

"I'll go get Sakura and Naruto quickly!" Kakashi said, then disappeared.

Mimiko looked at Sasuke, who was looking outside with a serious look upon his face.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Mimiko asked, bluntly.

He looked at her, trying to hide that he was blushing a little.

"Of course!" he answered, "She's one of our comrades!"

Mimiko smirked, "Sure…that's the only reason. Of course, that's why you'd want to save her, even though you are already badly injured from the last fight."

Sasuke looked back out the window, _I won't let them hurt her…take her powers that they seem to keep talking about…then…_ Sasuke's hands turned into a fist, and clenched, "…They said that after their leader was done taking her powers, the others would have their way with her…"

Mimiko looked shocked, as she stood up, looking at him. She noticed Sasuke's facial expression, and the way he was clenching his fists, that he really cared about her, and would refuse to lose to these men. She smiled.

_I won't let any of her be taken by those bastards… _Sasuke thought.

Just then, Kakashi arrived with Naruto and Sakura.

"What is it, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

They noticed that Sasuke had blood on him, and his facial expression looked too fierce to mess with. So, Mimiko explained it to them.

"Well, let's kick some bad guy ass!" Naruto said as he tightened his bandana, then clenched his fists.

So, the group headed to defeat the enemy.

* * *

"Don't worry, Mia! I'll soon have your teacher, Mimiko, as well! Then, I'll take your powers, and be the most powerful there is!" Chikaru smirked, as he was looked over at Mia, who was tied up tightly. Her hands were above her head, tied apart, and her legs tied the same way, just below her. She was dangling in the middle, the rope on her wrists, the only thing keeping her up. She couldn't use anything to get out of the ropes because the men were keeping a close watch on her, besides, they knew her every move because they had studied them. They also knew all of Mimiko's, as well.

"They'll same me, and you'll never get Mimiko Sensei's or my powers, you bastard!" Mia smirked, "So go ahead and try you hardest, but no matter how hard you try, you will fall deeply and never be able to survive the sorrow that your souls shall feed on! They will eat you from the inside, and you shall be no more!"

Chikaru closed in on Mia, then grabbed her tightly by the throat. Mia's eyes closed as she gasped for air, "You wanna say that again!? And this time, say it with complete and utter confidence?"

The other men were laughing, and were hoping some blood would be filled.

"See, what you don't know, is that I've been studying both of your every moves for a long while now!! So, there's absolutely no way that you can escape either me or my men! My men will kill your friends in a matter of seconds! So, there's really no hope for you two!" Chikaru finished.

"Yeah, you should have seen what he did to her little boyfriend!" Akuma grinned, "We tore his ass up, so that he couldn't even get up to save his poor little Mia!"

Mia looked down to her right side, Chikaru still clenching onto her neck, remembering what Sasuke looked like while he was trying to protect her, and when he was getting beat really bad. _…Sasuke…I'm so sorry…_ Her eyes then began to water.

"Yeah, but Mimiko's boyfriend, he's a strong one! Just by looking at him, you can tell that he's been through a lot! I mean, you can tell that the other one could too, but either way, neither of them will stand a chance against us for a first or second time!!" Hidori smirked.

"Yeah, because this time, I'll personally cut him open and drink his blood!" Shadow licked his lips.

Grim smirked agreeing with Shadow.

"Shadow, is blood really all you ever think about!?" Ryu looked at him, "What the hell kind of fun do you even see in drinking people blood!?"

Shadow chuckled a little.

"If I see that boyfriend of Mia's again, I'll tear out his heart, and give it to Mia as a wedding present!" Kuro grinned.

Ryu rolled his eyes, "I love killing just as much as the next, but what's up with you guys and getting this deep into it…?"

Chikaru smirked, "Perfect!" he let go of Mia's throat, and got real close to her face, "You see, they won't even be able to touch you, so how can they even save you!?"

"Yeah, and when Mimiko comes, we'll have her too, boss! Then we'll play with her boyfriend a little…" Akuma smirked.

"And Mia's boyfriend…" Ryu added.

"We'll play around with them all!" Grim smirked.

"Then we'll tear them apart like paper, and their blood will be spilled everywhere! They'll be so torn up, that they bodies won't even be able to be identified!" Shadow laughed a little, while he thought about what it would look like.

Mia looked down at the ground again, but this time to her left side. _I might actually die here…Either from them killing me, or from me killing myself! I refuse to let them want and have me in that kind of way! I mean, listen to them, talking about how impeccable they are, and they're plans to kill my friends! Damn it! This is pissing me off!! _She looked up at the sky. _Sasuke…Mimiko Sensei…Kakashi Sensei…where are you guys!?_

Naruto and the others were looking for the enemy's hideout.

Kakashi looked at Mimiko, "What do these men want with both you and Mia?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but they said that they want out powers! But I don't understand what they mean by 'our powers'! And I guarantee that Mia doesn't either!"

Mimiko and Kakashi thought about what the guys said.

"But they said that our 'powers' are dormant, so we don't know if we have any yet!" Mimiko said.

Naruto yelled, "Kakashi Sensei, Mimiko Sensei, are those the guys you were talking about!?"

They all stopped, and looked in the direction Naruto was pointing at. There they were, the men that had hurt Sasuke, taken Mia, and wanted Mimiko.

"It's a good thing that you all came, because now we can all kill you! Well, except for Mimiko, of course!" Yuki said.

Kakashi was furious because of what Yuki said.

Sasuke demanded, "Where's Mia!?"

Yuki looked at Sasuke in shock, "You're alive still!? I thought that Kuro had taken care of you!"

"I was there, Yuki, and that bastard took a few really hard punches. I mean, you know how Kuro is, and this guy was knocked out, and should have stayed like that for a long while! He shouldn't be conscious already!" Akuma stated.

Sasuke glared at Akuma. Akuma looked at Sasuke, and smirked.

"Aww, I think he's pissed, Yuki…" Shadow licked his lips, "Can I kill them?"

"What's up with these guys!?" Naruto asked.

Sakura agreed. The two were ready to fight. The others were as well.

"No, not yet, Shadow!" Yuki said, "We'll knock these bastards out, then bring them t Chikaru, and see what he wants done with them!"

"I think he wants them witnessing him taking the girls' powers, Yuki!" Hidori said.

"Yes, I believe I remember him saying that!" Ryu agreed.

"Where's Mia?" ordered Mimiko.

Yuki looked at her.

"Don't worry…you'll all be going there, soon! But first, we're going to beat the shit out of you all, knock you out, and bring you to Chikaru and he'll take care of it from there!" Yuki smirked.

Yuki then glanced back at Shadow, Skuma, Ryu and Hidori.

"Go! Let's get them!" Yuki stated, giving them the order to get it over with.

He and his companions agreed, smirking. Shadow was licking his lips, Akuma was punching his palm with his fist, Hidori was glancing down at his blade, while Ryu was just looking at the group with no expression on his face. Yuki was smirking at the group.

"Now!" Yuki yelled, and they all dashed towards Mimiko and the others.

Yuki dashed towards Mimiko, Shadow towards Kakashi, Akuma towards Sasuke, and Ryu and Hidori towards Sakura and Naruto.

"Ready yourselves, everyone! You'll each have one of them!" Kakashi said.

"Good luck, everyone!" Mimiko added.

The three Genin agreed.

* * *

Chikaru walked over to Mia again, and leaned in, look get close to her face, like last time. He was smirking.

"I have one of my blood-loving ninja out to cover the surroundings, to make sure that your friends don't get here in good condition!"

"Yes, and I think it'll be quite fun!" Kuro said, as he came out of the shadows.

Mia and Chikaru looked at him.

"Well?" Chikaru asked.

"They're fighting now, but it'll be over shortly! So, they'll be here soon!" he answered.

"Good! Good!" Chikaru stoop straight up, and crossed his arms, "This is going to be the best day of my life…" he then glanced back at Mia, "As well as yours!" he then turned around and started laughing as he walked away.

Kuro and Mia watched him.

* * *

"I won't let you have Mia!" Sasuke said, as he was dodging Akuma's attacks.

Akuma just kept smirking, "Say what you wish boy, but she'll be ours, as well as Mimiko! Our master will be stealing all of their special powers, and they'll just be regular ninja who don't have anything special about them!" Akuma began laughing.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said, as he tried to hit Akuma.

Sasuke's attack worked. It hit Akuma, and he was down on the ground, looking up at Sasuke. He smirked.

"You'll never have their powers!" Sasuke said.

"Again, say as you wish, boy! I'll keep saying it if I have to, because you'll lose, and our boss will get those girls' powers. After he's done with them, we'll have them all to ourselves…until our hearts' delight! He hasn't decided who the girls will belong to yet, but I'd like to have me some of that girl you're so into…the one you're so determined to fight for!" Akuma stood up, and smirked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He was furious, "You won't lay a finger on her if I'm still alive!"

"If death is what you want, that can be arranged as soon as the boss is done with you, if you like, and I'll do the honors!" he chuckled.

Sasuke's hands clenched, and he darted towards Akuma. The two got into an even deeper fight.

* * *

"Hm-" Shadow licked his lips, "I can't wait for this to be over with! After our boss is done with those girls, we can have them! I can't wait to have some fun with them, and then kill them once they get a tad bit boring! And as I kill them…I'll watch the blood pour out of their veins, and all over the ground below them!" his eyes were liking the sound of lots and lots of blood being spilled everywhere.

Kakashi looked angry. He couldn't hear anymore of Shadow's sick thoughts, "It's not going to happen, you jackass! I'm not going to let anything happen to either of those girls, especially Mimiko!" Kakashi stated, "And that's a promise!"

Shadow smirked, "Well, then bring it on!"

"Gladly!" Kakashi disappeared.

Shadow then disappeared, and the two began to fight so quickly that they could hardly be seen.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were having trouble fighting Hidori and Ryu. They were both way too strong for them. So, not after that, Naruto had fallen to the ground unconscious. Sakura screamed his name.

* * *

Mimiko, Kakashi and Sasuke all glanced over to see that Naruto was unconscious, and Hidori had taken the last blow to Sakura by hitting her in the back of the neck, making her fall to the ground next to Naruto, unconscious.

"Sakura! Naruto!" Mimiko and Kakashi yelled.

Just then, Shadow and Yuki sneak-attacked Kakashi and Mimiko without them detecting anything. They were knocked out with very powerful blows to their bodies, temporarily paralyzing them in the process as well. Sasuke saw this because he had heard their bodies fall and a small sound came out of their mouths.

"You're not supposed to look away from your enemy…" Akuma said smirking.

As Akuma was telling Sasuke this, Sasuke was slowly turning his head to look at Akuma, when it was too late. Akuma had laid a powerful attack on Sasuke, and he fell to the ground and passed out.

"…Because you never know what they're going to do!" Akuma finished his statement, as he was looking down at the passed out Sasuke.

The group picked up the unconscious ninja, and carried them to Chikaru for the final round.

* * *

**Oh My Goodness Gracious!  
What Will Happen To Naruto and Everyone Else?  
Even I Don't Know What Will Happen To Them .  
But I'm Sure You'll Want To Find Out.  
Read The Next Chapter To See What Will Happen To Them.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Another Chapter Done By My Imoto-chan, Katrena.**

**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena Belongs To Katrena, & Mimiko Belongs To Me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty:

Chiakru was waiting for his men to bring Mimiko and the others with them. Mia was trying her best to get the ropes loose. Chikaru noticed.

"It's useless, Mia! Those ropes have a very special binding on them. So, it's useless to even attempt to loosen them no matter how strong you may be!" he stated.

Mia didn't listen to Chikaru, but continued to try and loosen the ropes.

Chikaru just continued to laugh, while he watched her struggle with the ropes. He walked up to her, lifted her face up by putting his index finger on her chin, "You look so pathtic like that, Mia, my dear!"

Mia's eyes narrowed, and she spoke angrily, "Mimiko Sensei and the others will be coming to save me! Wait and see, you bastard! We'll beat your ass into a pulp!"

Chikaru was getting aggravated, so he punched her in the face. There was a little bit of blood on his fist. Blood was coming from the bottom of Mia's lips. She looked up at Chikaru, eyes could barely stay open, with the same expression that she had before she got punched.

"I won't give up hope! I know that they're coming to save me! Even Sasuke wouldn't let me get killed by the likes of you guys!" She said to him.

Chikaru laughed as she said that to him. He sensed an aura that was coming. His men defeated Mimiko and the others just as fast as Kuro said they would. He smirked, "I think you've underestimated my men, dear Mia! It seems that Mimiko and the others are here and unconscious at the moment!"

Mia's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe that Mimiko, Kakashi, and Sasuke were beaten by those psychopaths. Chikaru then disappeared, to go and meet with his men at the front of their hideout.

* * *

"That was so easy! I didn't even have to break a sweat!" Yuki said as he was carrying Sasuke over his shoulder.

Akuma looked at him, "Too easy! Those guys didn't put up a good enough fight! It was just a waste of our time to deal with them!"

All the men took them to the dungeon and chained them up. They then put a binding spell on the chains.

Chikaru came into the dungeon. He saw Mimiko, and smirked. "Good work, men! I'm so glad that you brought them here!"

"It was hardly a fight worth bragging about, boss! I thought that they would do something incredible, like use one of their powerful and popular justu to save themselves…but no!" Ryu said as he smirked.

Hidori looked at Chikaru, "Hey boss, mind if I do something to the teacher, so that you can have some fun with Mia?"

Chikaru smirked evilly. "Sure, why not!? You all deserve it! You did your part of the bargain! So now, we'll all be the most powerful ninja in the whole world!"

Hidori smiled, while the other men took the others to the dungeon, he took her to the torture chamber in their hideout.

* * *

Mia had her head down, her bangs were covering her eyes, while tears were falling down from her eyes. _I never thought that Mimiko Sensei, Kakashi Sensei, and Sasuke would ever be beaten by men such as them!_

Chikaru then walked in the room. He was her crying. "Before we begin the ritual, your boyfriend will die by my very own hands…just to tell you that!"

"SCREW YOU!!" Mia yelled to Chikaru.

He smiled evilly. He then used one of his sealing jutsu, and hit her in the stomach. Mia screamed, then her eyes dropped and she fell unconscious. Chikaru smirked, and untied Mia. He caught her, and picked her up in a bride-like style. He then lied her down on a stone table in another room.

* * *

Hidori used his sword to slice a little bit of her skin on her shoulder. Mimiko screamed as Hidori cut her shoulder. Hidori laughed evilly.

"This is fun, isn't it? I just love the color of blood, and your blood is just wonderful!"

Mimiko was listening, while breathing heavily. "We will kill you before you get our hidden powers! We'll both find out what our powers are, and just you wait!" she said harshly.

Hidori narrowed his eyes, then cut her stomach slowly, while watching the blood ooze out of her body.

* * *

Mia was lying down on the table, tied up similar to how she was tied before. Chikaru was staring down at her.

"This is perfect…" he smirked.

"Boss, we got him!" said Kuro.

Chikaru turned around, and looked at Kuro. Kuro was holding the unconscious Sasuke up by his collar. Chikaru started smiling.

"Good…set him right over here, and tie him up in the ropes. Then go over to Mia." Chikaru said.

Kuro did as he was told. As he was standing next to Mia, he looked down at her.

"I can't wait for this to be over with…I want to keep her…"

Chikaru glared at Kuro. Kuro looked at Chikaru, confused.

"What?" he asked.

"No." Chikaru said, "She will belong to no one, just yet…anyway…" Chikaru glared down at Sasuke.

Kuro was still confused.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Whatever the hell I want it to!" Chikaru closed his eyes, trying to keep his calm.

"What!? Have you grown accustomed to her?" he asked.

Chikaru glared over at Kuro, then disappeared. He then reappeared right in front of Kuro, He was grasping onto his collar and close to his face.

"What I do is none of your concern, do you understand, Kuro!?" Chikaru was challenging Kuro.

Kuro looked away, with a pissed look on his face, "Whatever…"

Chikaru dropped Kuro. Kuro landed on his feet, and was still looking over at Mia. Chikaru walked over to Sasuke again, but this time, he picked him up by his collar. Sasuke was still unconscious.

"This will be will be fun…" Chikaru started to say, "Am I right, Kuro!?"

Kuro was still looking down at Mia, "…Yeah…"

"Now, leave! I must prepare for the ritual!" Chikaru demanded.

Kuro left. Chikaru dropped Sasuke on the ground. Sasuke landed on his back, and his head was titled facing the table where Mia was lying. Chikaru walked over to Mia, and looked down at her, smirking.

* * *

"Mimiko…are you having fun yet?" asked Hidori.

Mimiko was crying, "Leave me alone, you bastard!" she cried aloud.

"No way! I'm having way too much fun!!" he smirked.

Just then, Akuma walked in.

"Hidori, are you having fun?" he asked,

Hidori looked back at Akuma, "Yes, Akuma…I am…would you care to join me?" he asked smirking.

"No, not this time unfortunately! The boss wants you to prepare the teacher, while he's preparing the Genin." he said, as he stood in the doorway.

"Fine. But what will she wear?" Hidori asked.

"I brought you these clothes. Chikaru asked me to give them to you, to put on her." he explained.

Hidori smirked. Akuma there Hidori the clothes, and left, shitting the door behind him.

"You know, at first, I wanted Mia…but after I saw you, before meeting you, I wanted you instead!"

Just then, Yuki and Shadow walked in, and shut the door behind them.

"What are you here for?" asked Hidori.

"We're here to help you." Yuki smirked.

"Yeah." Shadow agreed.

Hidori smirked, "That's fine! Akuma just brought me the clothes, so you can help me get them on her…"

Yuki and Shadow smirked. Yuki locked the door. Mimiko started shaking. She was scared for her life.

"What the hell are you going to do to me!?" she asked.

"You heard Hidori…" Yuki began to say.

"We're going to change your pretty little clothes!" Hidori finished, then put his hand on Mimiko's arm.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick! You see, we can't do anything too serious to you, because the boss wants you and Mia untouched! Well…basically untouched…" Hidori explained.

"If that's what you wanna call it!" Yuki laughed evilly.

Mimiko was still scared.

_What do you mean? _she thought, _What are they going to do to me? And what do they mean by 'basically untouched'?_

_

* * *

_

**What Will These Guys Do To Both Mia & Mimiko?  
I hope Its Not Anything Serious...This Is Getting Suspenseful.  
Find Out What Will Happen To Both Mia and Mimiko In The Next Chapter Of Naruto.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Another Wonderful Chapter Done By My Imoto-chan, Katrena.**

**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena Belongs To Katrena, & Mimiko Belongs To Me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One:

Chikaru had untied Mia's roped so that he could change her clothes. While he was changing her, Mia's eyes were closed. She was too scared to move. She was now in a very revealing red outfit. It started on her shoulders like a spaghetti-strapped shirt, then went into something that resembled a bathing suit, but it stopped an inch below her belly button. She had sleeves that began at her bust area, and opened up like a handkerchief dress. The sleeves' length went past Mia's hands about a foot or so. It resembled a handkerchief dress on the bottom half of her outfit as well, but the cloth was only covering her front and back side, and was open on the sides, starting just below her butt. She was also wearing what looked like stockings that came just above her knees. She had a choker on, as well as string tied around her wrists and just above them, that made it look like a fancy bracelet. After Chikaru had changed Mia, he tied her back up the way she was before he redressed her. Mia was now unconscious. Chikaru grabbed Mia's old clothes, and walked up to the fire. He then threw them into the fire. He watched the fire burn away Mia's clothes. He then closed his eyes, and listened to the crackling sound of her clothes burning. Suddenly there were moaning sounds coming from behind him. His eyes opened, and he looked confused. He first looked over at Mia, and saw it wasn't her. His eyes then widened in excitement.

"Ahh!!" He looked over at Sasuke.

Sasuke was slowly gaining consciousness. When he had finally opened his eyes, he saw Mia sprawled out on the table not far away from him.

"M-Mia?!" he whispered, confused of what was going on. He tried to stand up and go over to her, but he then noticed that he was tied down, and couldn't get up. The closest he could get to standing up was getting up on his knees.

"…yes!" a voice answered.

Sasuke looked towards where the voice was coming from, "Who are you?" he demanded. He then became furious, because the voice wouldn't answer.

Then, a dark figure walked out of the shadows, and revealed itself. It was Chikaru. He was smirking, looking down at Sasuke, "They call me Chikaru…I'm the leader of this little clan…" he answered, walking closer to Sasuke. He then stopped.

"What the hell did you do to Mia? Where are her old clothes…and why is she bleeding?" He demanded answers.

Chikaru looked over and Mia, then began walking towards her. Sasuke watched him, with his eyes narrowed.

"Oh…these little scratches…?" he asked, sarcastically.

"You call those scratches!?" Sasuke yelled over to him.

"Yes…you see, I punched her in the face before, and her lips began to bleed. Then, I had to get her clothes off, so I cut them off…and…" Chikaru looked over at Sasuke, smiling, "Well, I accidentally cut her several times! I just decided to cut her some, you see…as I was taking off her clothes…" Chikaru smirked, as he looked back down at Mia, and her blood that was on and around her, "Then…I put clothes on her back…but these are ritual clothes. I have my other men doing the same to Mimiko! After I personally kill you in front of Mia, I'll have my men bring Mimiko and the others out here, and I will keep both Mia and Mimiko." he explained then looked at Sasuke, "Understand?" he asked.

Sasuke looked completely disgusted, "Why the hell did you change her clothes!? You had no right!" he yelled.

Chikaru was still smirking, "Well, actually, I had to change her clothes! I mean, we couldn't have her in those other clothes during the ritual!" Chikaru explained to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked even more pissed off, and broke out of the ropes.

"Hmph!" Chikaru smirked, "You see, if those were the ropes I used before…like on Mia and the others, then you wouldn't have been able to get out of them at all! But, in your case, I was going to kill you myself anyways, so I had Kuro tie you up in regular ropes! I wanted to make sure to get you really angry so that killing you in front of Mia would be even more fun! Now, Mia will be waking up any second, and when she does, I'll kill you, and the real fun with finally begin!" Chikaru laughed a little.

Sasuke just kept glaring at Chikaru.

* * *

"Where the hell is Mimiko!?" Kakashi asked.

The three were awake now.

"Kakashi Sensei…I think they took her away…" Sakura answered.

"Yeah, Kakashi Sensei, but no need to worry! We'll get out of here soon, and we'll kick some bad guy ass!" Naruto smiled.

Kakashi looked at the two.

"Naruto…it's not that easy! These ropes are different than regular rope that you're seen and known before!" Sakura stated.

Naruto was a little confused.

"Naruto! If they were normal ropes, we would be outta here by now!" Sakura added.

Naruto had an anime sweat drop, "I knew that, I was just seeing if you guys were awake enough!" Naruto said.

Kakashi and Sakura had anime sweat drops. Sakura looked around.

"I guess they took Sasuke, too, huh?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded his head, "Yeah, they did! They must have long before we woke up." he stated, "So now we have to find a way out of here to save all three of them now!" He began looked around to see how they could get out. "Now…these ropes…have to be undone by someone who knows that the spell is on them…only they can know how to get them off…how to break the spell or jutsu that is on them…" Kakashi finished.

"That's why I'm here!" a voice said.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were confused, and tried their best to get into a fighting position.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, show yourself!" Naruto demanded.

Out of the shadows walked Kuro.

"Who are you?" asked Kakashi, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to help." Kuro said, "Now shut up, and let me help before they realize that I'm gone!"

"Sensei, how do we know that we can trust him?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, Sensei, he's on their side!" Naruto yelled.

"I was…" Kuro said calmly, "But after what my old boss did to me, I can't forgive him! He got attached to Mia, and now he's more obsessed with getting his powers! I know that Chikaru can be a bastard, but this time, he's completely lost it! He's gone way out of hand!"

"Alright." Kakashi said, "We'll let you help us!"

Naruto and Sakura looked at Kakashi like he was crazy, "WHAT!?" they yelled, "Are you crazy, Sensei?"

"No, Sakura…Naruto…he doesn't work for his boss anymore. He's a loner." Kakashi explained, "Just trust him!"

Sakura and Naruto just looked at their Sensei, then at Kuro.

"Go ahead." Kakashi said.

Kuro nodded his head yes, once and started to speak another language, like he was chanting some kind of spell. After he was done the ropes dropped to the ground. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura brought their hands in front of them, and rubbed their wrists. They then stood up.

"Where is Mimiko and Mia?" asked Kakshi as he was looking down at Kuro.

* * *

Hidori, Yuki and Shadow were done changing Mimiko. She was wearing the same exact outfit that Mia was, except Mimiko's was all blue. Mimiko was sitting on the ground with her knees propped up by her chest. Her wrists were tied up in the spell bounded ropes. Her eyes and cheeks were all red from crying. Hidori had thrown Mimiko's old clothes into the fire like Chikaru did with Mia's.

"This is perfect!" Yuki smirked.

"Yes, she fits it perfectly!" agreed Hidori.

They all were looking at Mimiko.

"Now, come. Chikaru is waiting for you." Hidori said.

Mimiko first refused, but Shadow brought up his sword and put it to Mimiko's throat. Mimiko then stood up, and did what she was told.

* * *

Chikaru and Sasuke had heard moaning. Mia was slowly waking up.

"M-Mia!?" Sasuke asked, looking over at her.

Mia had heard Sasuke's voice and quickly opened her eyes.

"S-Sasuke?" she asked, then tried to move, but couldn't. "W-What the hell? Where am I!?"

Just then, Chikaru walked up next to Mia, and looked down at her. He was smirking. Mia looked up at him.

"You!" she gave him a dirty look as she spoke in an angry voice, "Where's Sasuke, you bastard!? What have you done to him! If you did anything to him, I'll-"

Chikaru glanced over at Sasuke. Mia looked at Chikaru confused, not knowing what he was looking at, so she looked over in the direction, and saw Sasuke looking over at her. He looked worried and angry at the same time. Her eyes widened, and her cheeks turned red.

"S-Sasuke?" she asked, then screamed, "SASUKE! Get out of here! He's going to kill you! Please, escape and save yourself!"

Sasuke's eyes calmed, and he shook his head very slightly, telling her no. Mia looked confused.

"W-what?" she asked, "Why not? Sasuke…do you even care about your life?" she asked him, as her eyes were watering up. She didn't want him to die.

"Mia…I'm going to kill this bastard…then I'm gong to get you out of here!" Sasuke said with confidence. _Besides, I found something more important to me than my life…_

"S-Sasuke…he-he's too powerful! How can you defeat him?" she asked as her eyes became even more watered.

Chikaru was smirking the whole time, watching this scene.

"Mia, I will try my hardest to save you! I will save you with my life if I have to!" Sasuke said with confidence in his voice, and expression.

Mia's eyes then began to shed non-stop tears, "S-S-Sasuke…" she cried, "Please…leave…please!" she begged and pleaded him.

Sasuke shook his head again, refusing to leave her.

"No!" he said, "I'm not leaving you here without a fight!"

Mia couldn't stop crying, as she tried to understand why he would put his life on the line for her.

* * *

"I wonder if we're lost…" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Naruto…you're such a positive thinker!" Sakura said sarcastically, with an anime sweat drop on her forehead.

"I know, Sakura! It's about time you started believing in me!" Naruto smiled.

Sakura lightly shook her head, trying not to laugh. "You just don't get it, do you, Naruto? I was saying that sarcastically!" she said under her breath.

"Shh…" Kakashi said, as he stopped.

Sakura and Naruto stopped. They were standing behind him, holding back his anger.

_Mimiko… _He thought. _Don't worry! I'm not going to let anything happen to you!_

Mimiko and the other three men had stopped in front of a huge door. Hidori opened it, and the four walked in. Not long after, Kuro, Akuma and Shadow opened the door and walked in. Behind them, they shut the door.

* * *

"So…you thought you could escape, huh?" a voice asked in the shadows.

Kaksahi, Naruto and Sakura had anime sweat drops on their heads.

"Huh?" they all asked as they turned around.

They saw Grim standing there, with his sword in his hand, glaring down at them.

* * *

"Sir, we've brought her…just as you asked." Yuki said.

Chikaru looked at the floor. He glared, then looked up at his men, "Damn it! You just had to ruin my fun, didn't you?" he asked, then glared over at Sasuke, "Be lucky, boy! You were saved! I'll let you watch the ritual, then I'll kill you in front of Mia after I take her power!" Chikaru then looked over at Shadow, "Shadow, tie him up, and give him a front row seat!" Chikaru ordered.

Shadow did as he was told, and shoved Sasuke fiercely. Sasuke fell to the ground on his butt, and looked up at Chikaru.

Mimiko was looking over at Mia. _So that's where she is…_

"Now, watch as I begin the ritual!" Chikaru put his hands up in the air, while smirking.

Just then, the door opened again. Chikaru put his hands down and looked towards the door. Everyone else looked at the door as well. Grim walked in with Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura.

"Kakashi!" Mimiko tried to yelled but she was still so scared that she could hardly speak at the moment.

Kakashi looked over at Mimiko.

"It's alright!" he said, "I'm here, now!"

Mimiko was still scared, but trusted Kakashi's words. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were tied up and put near Sasuke. They were spread out, so that they could see both of the girls. Kakashi and Sasuke were put directly in front of the ones they were trying to fight for to witness their powers being drained. Hidori and Yuki tied down Mimiko to the table that was a little farther away from the one that Mia was on. Chikaru walked in between the two tables, walked up a few steps and stood there. He then put his arms in the air.

"This is the moment, men! This is the moment we have been waiting for!" Chikaru yelled.

All the men were screaming, shouting, and hollering except Kuro. He was glancing over at Mia then at Chikaru.

_I hope something goes wrong!_ Kuro thought.

Chikaru glanced at both of the girls, then looked at their boyfriends.

"Humph! Prepare kids, this is going to be a fun ride! Watching as your girlfriends get drained of all their powers and energy! After this, they'll need to rest for months…but we won't let them, will we, boys!?"

They all were hollering and yelling more to agree with their boss.

Chikaru smirked, and looked back at Kakashi and Sasuke, "They'll be nothing by regular ninja, if that…pathetic…yet, stuck with us, because we'll make them! After this everything changes!" Chikaru yelled, then looked at both of the girls.

_What are we gonna do? _Mia thought, while looking around, looking for some way to free both her and Mimiko.

_I'm scared…Kakashi…how are you going to save us? _Mimiko thought.

_Damn it! _Kakashi and Sasuke thought, _How the hell are we going to save them now?_

_

* * *

_**Oh No!  
Both Mia And Mimiko Are In Deep Danger Here.  
What Will Both Sasuke And Kakashi Do?  
How Will They Save The Woman That They Love So Much?  
Find Out On The Next Chapter Of Naruto.**_  
_

* * *


	23. Chapter 22

**As Always, The Credit Goes To My Imoto-chan, For Updating The Story.**

**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena Belongs To Katrena, & Mimiko Belongs To Me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two:

"Kakashi Sensei, what should we do? We have to save both Mimiko Sensei and Mia!" Sakura stated as she tried to get the ropes off.

Kakakshi didn't know what to do. Their only hopes were in Serena, and if she notices anything different, since she's the only one back at the village, "Our only hope of getting out of here is Serena! If she notices anything different, hopefully she'll track us down while bringing all the help she can!" he explained.

Both Mia and Mimiko tried to put on a brave front, but it wasn't working, because their fear was too obviously seen. All of the group except for Kuro were smirking evilly and enjoying this as the ritual was beginning.

* * *

Both Serena and Shikamaru were looking at the clouds. Chouji was eating his snacks, while Ino was fixing her hair. All of the others were trying to keep safe, while trying not to get the disease.

"Shikamaru, something's wrong! Mia and Mimiko Sensei should be coming home!" Serena stated, getting worried.

Shikamaru looked at her, "It's troublesome for us to look for them, so we should just wait here for them." He closed his eyes, "Also, if we move carelessly, we'll catch the disease. So, it's safe to stay put."

Serena got up from the spot she was sitting at, "No, Shikamaru!" she said loudly looking down at him, "We have to get help and go to find them! This isn't like them! Something's really wrong!"

Shikamaru sighed, getting up from his spot, and put his arms up in the air, and sat his hands on the back of his head, "Let's go then! Let's get some help and find them. So, if one of us gets sick, then the others can get some help from a medic."

Serena smiled, nodding her head. She then quickly hugged him.

_This is going to be one hell of a troublesome mission!_ he thought to himself.

Both Serena and Shikamaru went to find the other Genin, so that they could help them find Mimiko, Mia and the others.

* * *

Chikaru was making hand signs, while chanting something in another language. Both Kakashi and Sasuke were trying to figure out a way that they can save the girls and get out at the same time.

_When there's an enormous chakra around him, that's when we strike at him, and the opportunity to save them!_ Kuro whispered down to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded his head. _Mimiko, don't worry! Soon, I'll save you and get you out of here!_

Sasuke looked at Mia with a serious yet scared look on his face. _Mia, I'll find a way to get you out of this dreadful place._

Both Serena and Shikamaru got as many Genin as they could find. They had gathered together Lee, Neji, TenTen, Ino, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru. Shikamaru told the toehrs of what Serena thought was going on.

"So, we don't know if they're ok or not! So, why should we go if we don't know where to go!?" Kiba asked.

"Sorry friend," Serena began to say as she was looking at everyone, "We have to see if Mimiko Sensei, Mia, Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke are all ok! PLEASE HELP US!!" she pleaded with them.

Everyone looked at her, then at each other.

"Guess it can't be helped, so I'll help!" Neji said in a calm voice.

Both TenTen and Lee then agreed. Everyone else then eventually agreed as well. Serena gave everyone a huge smile as tears were forming in her eyes.

"My friends…thank you so much!" she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Shikamaru smiled, "You crying is troublesome, it give me a headache! So, crying doesn't suit you at all, Serena."

Serena nodded her head and said, "Let's go talk to the Hokage to get permission, then we can leave!"

Everyone agreed and headed to the Hokage's building.

* * *

Chikaru was still chanting the ritual, the others were just watching as the girl' bodies were now surrounded by huge amounts of chakra.

Kuro disappeared, got his sword, and yelled, "NOW!"

Both Kakashi and Sasuke got up from their spots and attacked Chikaru. Kuro striked Chikaru on the chest with his sword, Kakashi striked him in the back, and Sasuke striked him in the head. Hidoi, Akuma, Grim, Shadow, Ryu, and Yuki were surprised that Kuro would betray Chikaru. Naruto used his Shadow Clone Jutsu to fight the other guys, while Sakura tried her best to defend herself, and help the others. Chikaru was getting tired of Kakashi, Sasuke and Kuro attacking him, so he temporarily stopped the ritual. Both Mia and Mimiko were breathing heavily as their chakra were almost drained from the ritual. Kuro used his sword to cut the rope off; both Mimiko and Mia were now free. Both Sasuke and Kakashi picked the girls up in a bride-style. Mimiko woke up, and she saw Kakashi's face, she smiled at him. He smiled.

Sasuke looked down at Mia. _Mia, you're safe now! I'm so happy that you're free from these bastards!_

Mia woke up, and saw Sasuke, "Hey, Sasuke! I'm so glad that you're here!"

Sasuke still had a serious look on his face. He then smiled a little at her calmly, "I am too!"

Chikaru was standing where he was, then he looked at both Mia and Mimiko, he yelled, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I WILL BE THE MOST POWERFUL SHINOBI IN THE WORLD!!" Then he used his most powerful ninjutsu on all of them.

Both Mia and Mimiko jumped off of Kakashi and Sasuke's arm, and quickly used their ninjutsus to counter it.

* * *

Serena and the other Genins were still searching for Mia and the others. They all followed Akamaru who was following their scent. They all came to a castle and figured that was it, because Akamaru was barking at the gate.

"This is it! Everyone, it's time to save them and get them out of here!" Serena stated.

Everyone agreed, and then they all ran towards the castle.

* * *

Everyone in the castle were trying to survive. Kuro and the other girls ran away from the fight.

Naruto yelled, "Guys, let's get out of here! The whole castle is about to fall!"

"We know that, Naruto! But we have to get Mimiko Sensei and Mia out of here!" Sakura stated.

"Everyone, get out of here as fast as you can! I'll handle them myself!" Mimiko said.

Kakashi quickly looked at her, "We're not leaving you here with this monster! We're all going together!"

Mimiko then used her kuchiyose no jutsu to summon her beast; a phoenix.

"You summoned me, Mimiko?" it asked her.

Mimiko nodded her head, "I want you to get everyone out of here, out of this castle right away! I'll handle everything from here!"

The phoenix nodded her head, and swiftly grabbed everyone, and began to fly away. Kakashi tried to bring Mimiko with him, but he couldn't grab her in time.

* * *

**Yay, Both Mia & Mimiko are saved. But What's This? Both Mia & Mimiko Are Staying To Finally Stop Chikaru.  
Will They Succeed In Finishing Him Off? Or Will They Fail And Die?  
Find Out On The Next Chapter Of The Story, Naruto.**

* * *


	24. Chapter 23

**Another Chapter Done By My Fabulous Imoto-chan, Katrena**

**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena Belongs To Katrena, & Mimiko Belongs To Me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Mimiko went right back to finish the job. Chikaru smirked.

"You're staying here all by yourself?" he asked her.

"Shut it! I won't be used anymore, and neither will Mia! We'll both stop anyone that wants these powers of ours that we have locked deep within us!" she stood her ground.

She then used all of her powers to kill Chikaru, while Chikaru tried to defend himself but the immense power that Mimiko held was just too much for him. He lost most of his chakra, so Mimiko finished him off with one final blow. Chikaru disappeared in the ashes of the fire. Mimiko sighed. She now only had a small amount of chakra left, so she used it to use her kuchiyose no jutsu again, but this time a small phoenix appeared.

"Mimiko, are you ok?" the small phoenix asked her.

Mimiko nodded her head, then told the phoenix a summed up story of the whole situation.

The phoenix nodded it's head, "Let's get out of here! This place really is starting to fall apart!" It then grabbed Mimiko by her shoulders and carried her to the others.

* * *

Mia and the others were waiting a little far away from the castle. Suddenly, Serena came out of the bushes and hugged Mia from behind, startling her.

"Big sis!"

Mia turned her head to see who it was to see her little sister. She smiled calmly, looking down at her, "Hey, Serena…how did you find us?" she asked her as she turned around and hugged her back.

"We had Akamaru to sniff out your scent, so we followed him and we got here as soon as possible!" Serena answered with tears in her eyes.

Mia looked down at her and smiled, "It's ok! We're all safe now! So you don't have to cry anymore!"

Shikamaru and the others came out of the bushes now.

Naruto saw them, "What and why are you guys here?" he asked them with a confused looked upon his face.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head with his right hand, "Telling you would be troublesome so I won't even bother!" he said with an irritated look on his face.

Naruto was then about to tackle Shikamaru, when there was a sudden shake on the ground. Everyone turned around and saw the castle crumbling to the ground. Kakashi and Mia's eyes then widened.

"…No!…" Mia whispered.

Serena and the others looked at her, then at Kakashi when they heard him yell out her name. Kakashi ran towards the castle. Mia then followed him, and the others behind her. When they got there, they could hardly see anything because of the smoke. Then, they noticed a dark figure standing next to a tree. They noticed it was Mimiko. Then, a little phoenix came flying towards them.

"Sorry…" it began to say, "She's ok, she just lost a lot of chakra and some blood. But, her life's not in danger." it smiled.

Everyone was relieved. Kakashi and Mia walked up to Mimiko. Mia and Serena hugged their sensei, and even though she was in pain, she hugged them back. Kakashi stood there, looking down at her.

"I'm so glad that you're alright! I was worried that you guys didn't make it out in time!" Mimiko said.

Serena had constant tears falling from her eyes, while Mia was trying her best to hold back the tears. She clenched her fists tight.

"I'm glad that you're not hurt in any way, Mimiko! But, if you ever do that again, I might not be able to help you!" the big phoenix said looking down at her.

"I know, Flora, but it's because I did it to protect the people that I love and care about!" she explained.

"I see, it seems as though you've grown into a mature woman! Your girls have also grown into fine young ladies! I wish you luck!" the big phoenix added. Both phoenixes then disappeared.

"Mimiko Sensei, if you knew that I had powers when we got captured, then why didn't you let me stay with you to help you out…to kill those bastards!?" Mia was furious, yet calm.

Mimiko didn't answer her. She wouldn't even look at her. Mia's eyes narrowed, and she took a step towards her sensei, but Sasuke stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, and he slightly shook his head to her. Mia's eyes then began to water, and then they fell down her cheeks. Just then, Sasuke did something that shocked everyone there; he pulled Mia in for a hug. Everyone's eyes widened. Mia's did as well, as her face turned blood red, tears still falling from her eyes. Her eyes then calmed down again, while her face did as well, but her cheeks remained red. She slowly put her arms around him, grasping onto his shirt, and cried in his chest. Both Ino and Sakura's eyes were still widened, and in shock. They couldn't believe that Sasuke just showed someone that much emotion. Kakashi picked up Mimiko in his arms and kissed her forehead lightly. Just then, Mia shouted in pain, and fell to her knees. Sasuke knelt down to see if she was ok, while everyone looked at her in shock. Then, Mimiko did the same, but in Kakashi's arms. No one knew what was going on, so they were scared, and didn't know what to do. A mark then appeared on Mimiko's chest a little above her left breast, and Mia's on her neck in the center of it on her right side.

_Did Orochimaru do this to you and Mia? If so…what are we supposed to do?_ Kakashi thought, then spoke aloud, "Let's all go home now! We have a sick village to care for!"

They all agreed, and headed back to the village. When they got there, Kakashi and Sasuke immediately took the girls to the hospital.

* * *

**Finally, The Worst Situation Has Ended and Everyone Is Going Home.  
But Wait, There's Still The Second Half of The Chunin Exam Left.  
So How Will Naruto And The Other Do In The Secon Half of The Exam?  
Read The Next Chapter To Find Out.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Another Fabulous Chapter Done By My Wonderful Imoto-chan, Katrena.**

**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena Belongs To Katrena, & Mimiko Belongs To Me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four:

After two days, Genma found the cure for the disease, and the medic squad made a lot of it, and gave it to everyone in the village. A few weeks after that, the Chunin exams were resumed. All of the Genin were to the place where the second test was being held. Mimiko transformed into her disguise; Saya.

"After the exam is over, I want to talk to you about something, alright?" he asked her, looking down at her.

Saya nodded her head, then went off to catch up with the others.

Anko was waiting until all of the Genin were in the selected area for the exam. Once they were, she introduced herself. "Alright, I'll be your proctor for the second exam. My name's Mitarashi Anko, and this is your next test…"

They were all listening to her.

"…You must get two scrolls; a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. In order to get them, you must fight for them!" Anko began to explain.

"So, who gets what scroll?" Naruto asked.

"Half of you will get a heaven scroll and the other half an earth scroll." Anko answered and she passed out a pile of papers to all the Genin.

Naruto took a paper, and asked, "What's this for?"

"It's a medic paper so that way I'm not responsible for anything that happens to any of you!" she stated.

Sakura looked down at her paper and read it. "So, what do we have to do?"

"Just don't die in the exam, got it!?" she demanded.

All the Genin nodded their heads. The guys in the back were ready.

"Alright, all of you, line up to get your scroll! I'll give out the rest of the instructions after you get your scrolls." Anko added.

All the Genin lined up and got their scrolls. After they did, they stood in a spot with their squad.

"Alright, you have five days to complete this test! All you have to do is get both of the scrolls, and make it to the tower before those days are up! But understand this, if you even think about looking at your scroll before you get to the tower, then you automatically fail and will have to take it the next time, like all of the other idiots who failed! Does everyone understand!?" she asked them.

They all nodded their heads yes.

"Alright, go to your gates that your squad is assigned to, and we'll begin when you're all there." she finished.

So all of the Genin went to the gates as they were instructed, and waited there until further notice. After a few minutes, the gates opened, and all the Genin rushed in, going their own ways to get the two scrolls and to the tower on time.

_Good luck, everyone! _Kakashi thought, _Try not to get killed!_

"Where do you think we should check first?" Serena asked.

"Good question!" agreed Saya.

"Let's just play it by hand, guys!" Mia began to say.

Saya and Serena looked at Mia, while they were all jumping from tree to tree.

"When we see another team, we fight!" Mia finished.

"How do we know if they have the same scroll as us or not?" asked Serena.

"We don't! We'll just have to try and win the fight, then we'll find out! If it's not the scroll we need, we'll find another group, and do the same thing!" Mia explained.

"When what do we do with the other scroll, the 'wrong' scroll, so to say?" Saya asked.

"We find a group of our friends, and give it to them!" Mia answered.

The other two agreed.

* * *

All of the other Genin were planning out strategies and stocking food and necessities for those five days that they will have to endure to get both the heaven and earth scrolls and get to the tower in time.

* * *

Shikamaru, and Ino were jut looking around, while Chouji was having a snack.

"You gotta pack more kunai than snacks, Chouji!" she told him.

"Well, I can't help it! I gotta eat to keep up my strength!" Chouji stated while eating.

Shikamaru then heard something. "You guys, hide!"

They then hid in a bush nearby as another Genin squad came looking for others to take their scrolls.

* * *

Kiba told the other two a plan on how get the other scroll. He told them about setting up a trap near the tower. They didn't know that a Genin squad was listening nearby. As two of them were listening, the pale one in the group got startled. He had bugs on him, as more bugs came down on the group. They screamed, as the leeches were sucking their blood. They then fell down from the trees. One of them then accidentally hit a wire while trying to get the leeches off of him, and so, they got caught in a net while screaming.

"There's one team down!" Kiba laughed.

Shino smirked, while Hinata was a little confused of what just happened.

* * *

As the scream continued, Anko smiled, "Looks like the fun has just begun!"

* * *

Naruto was complaining because he had to go, so Sakura kept yelled at him, telling him to go do it in a bush or something. So, after a few minutes, he came back. Sakura was sitting down, and looked over at him, and called him a pig. Sasuke was sitting as well. He then looked over at Naruto quickly, and noticed something different about him. So he ran towards him and kicked him fiercely. Naruto flew towards a tree, and his back hit it. He fell to the ground.

"Sasuke, don't you think you're going a little overboard?" Sakura yelled at him.

Naruto sat up slowly, as asked him the same thing. Sasuke disappeared then reappeared in front of Naruto and began to continuously kick and punch him.

"Better watch out, Sakura, I think Sasuke's gone crazy!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get out the words, while being beat up.

"You wish you just struck before I did!" Sasuke said, as he stopped and took a few steps back.

Naruto got up, and got out one of his kunai knives. Sasuke did the same. They two began to fight.

"What are you two doing!?" she yelled.

"Take a close look at him, Sakura!" Sasuke stated.

She looked at Naruto.

"Alright, talk! Where's the real Naruto!?" Sasuke demanded.

"What? I am the real Naruto!" he answered.

"Yeah, right! Then where's the cit on your face that you got in the beginning of the test? And why's your shiruken holder on the left and not the right!?" he asked.

A puff of smoke then covered Naruto. As the smoke cleared, another ninja appeared, and towards the two.

Both Sasuke and Sakura's eyes narrowed, and they got ready to fight the ninja.

* * *

**The Second Half of The Chunin Exam Has Begun, And Everyone Is Trying To Get The Other Scroll That They Needed To Get To The Tower In The Middle of The Forest.  
Read The Next Chapter To Find Out What Happens To Them During Those Days In The Forest.**


	26. Chapter 25

**And Yet Another Chapter Uploaded By My Fabulous Imoto-chan, Katrena**

**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena Belongs To Katrena, & Mimiko Belongs To Me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Serena, Saya and Mia were walking around the woods while keeping their guards up.

"So, which group do you think we'll have to beat the living hell out of to get their scroll?" Mia asked.

"I don't know! But whoever it is, we'll have to do out best, all of us!" Saya stated.

Serena and Mia agreed. Just then, they all got serious, and stood still.

"Well…now we're going to find out!" Serena stated.

Mia and Saya agreed. A kunai was then thrown at Serena. Saya blocked it with one of her kunai. Mia then threw one of her kunai in the direction that the threat was. It missed whomever was there, and hit a tree instead.

"Their playing games with us!" Mia's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but who are they?" Serena asked.

"And how can we take them down without killing ourselves in the process?" Saya added, "And do they have the scroll we need, since we have the earth scroll!"

The three girls stood there, as quiet as possible, trying to sense there the enemies were.

"Ready to die?" a male's voice asked them.

Two other male voices began to laugh.

"Since you have absolutely no change of winning!?" One of the three men asked them.

"Is that so!?" Mia and Saya both said in unison, as they then threw two kunai each at the direction one of the voices was coming from.

The voices started to laugh again.

"Stop laughing!" Saya demanded.

"Yeah, it's really pissing me off!" Mia threw yet another kunai at the direction the voices were coming from.

No matter how many kunai that Mia and Mimiko had thrown, none of them seemed to hit their target. They just hit the trees and missed the enemy.

"Where are they?" Serena asked, looking around.

"I don't care, because either way they're close by!" Mia stated, "And we will find them!"

"Yes, but where? So we can take them down and get the other scroll before our days are up!" Saya added.

The voice kept getting louder and closer as the girls tried their best to pinpoint their location. It was no use. The voices wouldn't go away.

Serena covered her ears while saying, "Make it stop! It's hurting my ears!"

Then it hit them. The sound waves of the voices were making both Mia and Saya confused.

_Now why didn't I figure that out before? Boy, am I dumb!_ Saya thought, then laughed, looking at Mia, "Mia, aim one kunai between both yours and my legs towards the ground, and just follow my lead!" she instructed.

Mia nodded her head, and threw a kunai at the ground like Saya had told her to. As Saya was throwing thin wires everywhere, and tied the end of the wires to the kunai.

One of the male voices asked, "Just where are you aiming at, you stupid girls!"

Then, a string was pulled and it made Mia's kunai move a little to the right. Mia then threw her kunai at the spot and finally one of the targets were hit. The target that was hit fell from the tree, and the other two came out of hiding to help their comrade.

"All thanks to Serena, that I knew if I could just get Mia to throw her kunai at the ground between our legs, you would be distracted while I threw all of my wires all over this forest!" she stated, "So, that way, the wires would pull the kunai in the direction the sound waves were coming from, and the target would finally be hit!"

"Very clever, but not clever enough!" one of the males cut a rope, and a whole bunch of kunai came flying towards the girls.

The three girls were falling slowly, then poof; they are all logs. The three males' eyes widened in shock. Then all of a sudden, both Mia and Saya were behind them and kicked them in the face. Serena got out from hiding and went to get their scroll. Luckily, it was the scroll that they needed. So, the girls left he men there, beaten up, and tried to find a spot to hide until they regained their energy so that they could head to the tower.

* * *

"So which one of you has the scroll?" the ninja asked both Sasuke and Sakura.

The two didn't say a word.

"Then I'll take you both down!" the ninja stated.

Sasuke then jumped as he made hand signs, and began to use his fire jutsu. Both the ninja and Sasuke were now fighting. Sasuke then saw Naruto tied up.

"Hey, get me out of here!" Naruto was struggling, trying to get himself out of the ropes.

So, Sasuke hurried and threw a kunai right next to Naruto, cutting the ropes.

"Thanks!" Naruto yelled as he quickly got up.

The ninja then threw kunai knives at Sasuke, but he dodged them in time by going under the branch that he was on. But what Sasuke didn't know was that there were paper bombs attached to the kunai knives. It exploded, but Sasuke got away from it just in time to miss the blast. He landed on the ground next to a tree.

The ninja got behind him, "Sorry, this is one test you failed! Now, hand over the scroll or die!" the ninja demanded.

Sakura came running to find the enemy behind Sasuke, threatening him with a kunai against his throat. A kunai was then coming towards the ninja. The enemy noticed it last second and dodged it as fast as he could. Sasuke and Sakura looked to see where the kunai had come from. It was Naruto. The ninja then got up, and tried to run away as quickly as he could. The three Genin noticed.

"Oh no, you don't!" Naruto yelled as he began to run after the ninja.

_Well, better late then never, I guess!_ Sasuke thought, as he put his foot up on the kunai that Naruto had thrown to try and hit the ninja. He then picked it up by using his chakra and it threw it at the ninja, and ran to catch up with them.

The ninja dodged it, but it was too late for Sasuke who had been sneak attacked by a kunai that had hit his chest. Sasuke fell down on one knee.

Sakura noticed this, and she ran over to him, "Are you alright?"

"Don't just stand there, Sakura! Chances are, this guy's not alone! So watch out, because the others could strike at any minute!" Sasuke yelled at her, as he pulled the kunai out of his chest.

The ninja's comrade appeared and pushed Sasuke to the ground even more than he was, "I came alone, because I followed you around with suspicion…big mistake, I guess!"

The ninja then disappeared. Sasuke and Sakura looked confused.

Naruto eventually came back, "He got away! I mean, he just disappeared out of no where!"

The two looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, we just saw him, and then he disappeared!" Sakura explained.

They eventually all sat down in a circle, and talked.

"You see what happened!" Sasuke said referring to earlier with the ninja who looked like Naruto, "That proves that we can't trust appearances. So, we have to come up with a way that we will know if we are who we say we are, and not just another ninja trying to impersonate us by using their transformation jutsu!" he explained.

Both Naruto and Sakura agreed.

"So, what should we do?" Sakura asked.

"We need a password." Sasuke suggested.

"What kind of password?" Naruto asked.

"A secret one, something only known to the three of us! Also, don't trust anyone who doesn't know it! No matter what!" Sasuke explained. After a little bit of thinking, he came up with something, "Ok, listen carefully, because I'm only saying this once! The question will be: 'When does the ninja strike?' and the response is: 'A ninja waits till the time is right, when the enemy sleeps, and drops his guard! When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night.' That is the moment to strike, got it!?" he looked at them.

"I got it!" Sakura nodded her head.

"You got one a little shorter?" Naruto asked with his eyes widened and an anime sweat drop on his head.

Both Sakura and Sasuke were a little annoyed that Naruto wasn't going to memorize the password.

"No, Naruto! That's not it!" Sasuke said.

"Oh, come on! What's wrong? Didn't you get it? I memorized it easily!" Sakura said with more annoyance in her voice and on her face.

"Yeah, sure! I got it! No problem! I just thought that it was gong to be a password, not a pass speech!" Naruto stated.

"Alright, then! I'll take the scroll!" Sasuke said as he was getting up.

Naruto got up, "Wait a minute, Sasuke…I-"

Then something cut Naruto's right cheek.

"What was that!?" He asked, as he looked at the dark side on the left side of them.

A windy rumbling sound was heard. It was blowing towards them, while the three tried to stand their ground. But the wind was too strong and there was a sudden explosion because of it. Another enemy had come and so the group wanted to split up to surround the enemy.

"Alright, you two fan out into the woods and keep your eyes open! I'll handle this alone."

They agreed, and disappeared. Sasuke was hiding under a nearby tree stump. He then heard leaves ruffle up. He turned around and saw Sakura, but he wanted to make sure that it was her for sure, and not some imposter. So, he asked her to say the password, and she did it correctly. Sasuke was relieved to not have to deal with any fakers at the moment. Naruto then came along not but a few minutes after Sakura did.

"What the password?" Sakura asked him.

Naruto smiled and said the password perfectly. Sakura was relieved, but Sasuke wasn't even close. He smirked, and attacked him.

Naruto dodged the attack, and yelled, "What the hell, Sasuke!? You could've killed me!"

"Gotta hand it to you!" Sasuke began to say.

The two were a few yards from each other, looking at each other.

"You're quicker than the last one!" Sasuke finished, while smirking over at Naruto.

"What was wrong with that, Sasuke? He did said it right!" Sakura was confused, "He said it word for word."

"Exaclty!" Sasuke agreed.

Sakura looked even more confused.

"That's what's wrong!" Sasuke began to say, "You really think that Naruto could memorize all of that and get it word for word on top of that! Not in a million years, he couldn't, not the Naruto that I know! We'd have a better chance trying to teach a hamster!" Sasuke explained.

Sakura's eyes widened, as she got what Sasuke was saying, "Oh! You got a point there!"

Sakura then stood up and walked over next to Sasuke, and the two stared Naruto down.

"Besides, you saw this guy move when he dodged my attack! That was definitely not Naruto's moves!" He told Sakura, then told Naruto, "Alright, come on out! Whoever you are, party's over!"

Naruto then smirked, "Aren't we the clever one?" he asked Sasuke, then he transformed back into his regular self, "Tell me, if your teammate is really that dimwitted! Why would you come up with a password he'd never be able to remember!?"

"You see, it wasn't meant for Naruto!" Sasuke smirked, "It was meant more for the enemy who would try eavesdropping on us. It was meant as a trap and you stumbled right into it!" he finished.

"I'm impressed! You certainly are one that hasn't dropped your guard! Have you?" the ninja asked looking at Sasuke.

_Ugh! She gives new meaning to the word creepy! So, where's Naruto?_ Sakura thought.

* * *

After taking the heaven scroll from the three men, and resting for a bit, then girls decided to go to the tower as quickly as they could.

"Looks like our luck has changed! We now have both of the scrolls, so we can go back to the tower now, right?" Serena asked in a happy yet curious voice..

"That's right, Serena! But I think that we should find shelter or at least find our friends, just in case they are having trouble getting the scroll that they need!" Saya explained.

Serena and Mia agreed. They all jumped up in the trees and jumped branch to branch to find their friends.

_I hope that Sasuke is alright! I miss being with him!_ Mia thought.

_I have a very bad feeling about this exam! It just feels like someone powerful is within a certain amount of distance…I just hope it's just a feeling and nothing more!_ Saya tried to calm her nerves/

They continued onwards to find their friends to try and help them out before the five day period is up.

* * *

**Naruto, Sasuke, And Sakura Are In Trouble.  
Naruto Is Nowhere To Be Found, Both Sasuke And Sakura Is Being Pursuited By A Woman From The Rain Village.  
What Is The Woman Going To Do To Both Sasuke And Sakura?  
Find Out On The Next Chapter of Naruto.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Another Chapter Done And Uploaded By My Imoto-chan, Katrena**

**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena Belongs To Katrena, & Mimiko Belongs To Me  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Somewhere in the forest, Naruto was on his head. He flipped over looking at his surroundings.

"Hey, where's Sakura and Sasuke go? I was just with them!" he said out loud to himself.

He then saw something in front of him. It was a huge snake. He was really surprised of how big it was. Both the snake and Naruto stared at each other. Naruto then heard something behind him, so he turned around to see the snake's tail. The snake's tail grabbed Naruto, and brought him up to it's mouth. It then swallowed him whole. The space was so tight and narrow that Naruto could hardly move or even breathe.

* * *

The grass ninja took out the earth scroll that he had with him. He raised his head up, wrapped his long tongue around the scroll, and began to push the scroll into his mouth, swallowing it. Both Sasuke and Sakura were surprised that she did that all of a sudden.

"Now…shall we see, just who will be stealing scrolls from whom?" she asked the two as she stretched her left eye down a little, "We'll fight to the death!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke were focused on the grass ninja that they couldn't dodge the huge explosion that came at them. Two kunai hit directly at their heads as blood began to ooze out. They were under a trick, it was all just an illusion that the ninja had sucked them into, but it was a very powerful illusion that made it seem so very real. Both Sasuke and Sakura fell to the ground on their knees. Sasuke threw up a little as the fear and pressure got to him. He looked at Sakura, to see that she was so scared that she couldn't move or speak.

_Shit! This is bad! If we don't do something, we're done for! _Sasuke thought to himself as he tried to think of something to break them free of this illusion.

"I imagine that you're both paralyzed now…" the ninja said.

Sasuke struggled to get up. He managed to get up halfway, with a kunai in right hand. The grass ninja then threw two more kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke managed to use his Sharingan, stab himself, run towards Sakura, and carry her to escape to a safe place.

_Amazing! The boy stabbed himself so that he would be able to focus on the pain and block out the fear from the illusion! Heh…just as I thought…ther is far more to this one than the common prey!_

"Hey, hey! You giant snake! You better spit me out while you've got the chance!" Naruto yelled as the snake was resting. Naruto tried his very best to think of a way to get out of the snake's stomach. _How do I make this freak barf?_ He then thought of what happened when he was at the mist village, "I got it! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The snake's stomach then began to get bigger and bigger, and eventually exploded. A whole bunch of Naruto's were covered in sticky slime from the snake's insides.

"I'm the shinobi who will become Hokage, so don't mess with me!" Naruto said breathing heavily, "I got better things to do with my life then end up a in a huge snakes turd!" he tried to get he slime off of him. He then remembered both Sasuke and Sakura, so he went to go and find them.

* * *

Both Sasuke and Sakura were shaken off but Sasuke was the most shaken. He was so jumpy that he didn't notice the snake that was coming close to the both of them. Sakura was about to ask him if he was alright, but then he covered her mouth before she could even get a single word out. The snake then came out of hiding, yet Sasuke still didn't notice it, until Sakura pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"Sasuke, snake!" she yelled.

The snake attacked them, but both Sasuke and Sakura dodged it's attack just in time.

_Whoa…my chakra is so out of whack, that I over-looked a giant snake!_ Sasuke thought to himself.

The snake then went after Sasuke. Sasuke saw a big image of the grass ninja's head. It gave him an evil look, like a predator about to pounce on it's prey. Sasuke got scared, jumped in the air backwards to avoid the snake's attack even more, and he threw most of his shuriken at the snake in an attempt to stop it's attack. The snake fell on a branch, while Sasuke landed on a branch close to it, breathing heavily. Both Sasuke and Sakura heard something from the snake as it was shedding. Then out of the snake's body appeared the grass ninja.

"For shame, letting your guard down! Stay on your toes, like a good prey should!" she said with a smirk, "It makes the chase so must more rewarding…for the predator, that is!" He used his body to wrap around the tree he was on like a snake, slithering her way towards Sasuke. She was stopped by a few shuriken, and a familiar voice had spoken.

"Sorry Sasuke…I can't remember that stupid password!"

It was Naruto to the rescue, and just in the nick of time.

* * *

So far no luck on finding their friends. So the girls continued on jumping from branch to branch in hopes of finding their friends. But Mia and Saya then stopped.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked stopping behind them, "Is something bad happening?"

"I'm not sure, but my feeling tells me that we should hurry before anything bad really does happen!" Mia answered.

"Mia's right! We can't let our guard down on this one, otherwise we're done for! So be careful!" Saya added.

Both Mia and Serena agreed, then they all continued jumping from branch to branch.

* * *

"Sweet! Naruto, that was awesome!" Sakura said as Naruto saved Sasuke just in time.

Everyone looked at Naruto.

"Narut to the rescue, huh?" Sasuke said with an anime sweat drop on his forehead, and spoke in a sarcastic voice. "You're completely psyched and all…but, now would be a good time to run for your life!" He then yelled to Naruto, "This person is way out of your league!"

The grass ninja then complimented Naruto on defeating the giant snake.

_This chick's a freak! She a woman, but all I see when I look at her is a snake! Everything about her…all just…snakey! I'll bet that snake was hers!_ Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the grass ninja.

Sasuke was staring at Naruto and thought to himself, _Everytime I ever tried to rescue us, he's made things worse! But there much be some easy way to…_

"Hey!" Naruto interrupted Sasuke's thinking, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size…or something like that…"

_I've got to stop this before he gets all of us killed! This is all I can think of…_ Sasuke thought to himself, then began to use his Sharingan.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke. He then said and did something that both Sakura and Naruto couldn't believe.

Sasuke looked at their scroll and said, "It it's our scroll you want, then come and get it! Just…take it and go!" he said.

That made Naruto confused and mad, while Sakura was just confused wondering why Sasuke did that. The grass ninja smiled at Sasuke's decision.

"Sasuke! What the hell do you think you're doing!? Is this some clever way of beating the enemy…? By handing over everything we've got?" Naruto yelled.

"Well done…" the grass ninja began to say, "You're obviously a natural-born prey…instinctively knowing that your only hope lies in the chance of the predator being distracted by some tastier bait!"

Sasuke then threw the scroll towards the grass ninja, "Come and get it!"

Naruto's eyes widened. He wouldn't have any of this, so he caught the scroll before the enemy could.

"Stay out of this, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, looking over at him, "You'll ruin everything!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he ran over to Sasuke and punched him in the face. Sakura was confused on why Naruto hit Sasuke.

"What do you think you're doing, Naruto!?" Sakura yelled in an angry voice. She had no idea what he was thinking.

"I forgot the stupid password…so I can't prove it, but this so-called Sasuke is obviously a fake!" Naruto yelled answering her.

Sakura's eyes widened, even more confused.

"Naruto, you idiot! I'm me!" he said.

Naruto didn't believe him, "That's bull!" he yelled at him, "You're the idiot, idiot! You're a coward, and Sasuke's not at all! So you're not him!!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe that Naruto just called him a coward.

Naruto looked at Sasuke seriously, "I'm not so sure we need to be afraid of this girl…and even if we did hand over the scroll, there's no guarantee that she'd spare our lives!" Naruto explained.

Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe the words coming out of Naruto's mouth. He was probably right, but they didn't want to admit the truth before.

"So, even if you were Sasuke, I'd still be telling you you're an idiot, and maybe even a chicken too!" Naruto finished.

"Oh, Naruto! This is rich…and you're so right!" the grass ninja said looking at the three of them.

Sasuke was even more surprised now.

"Why bargain…" she began to pull on one of her sleeves, revealing a tattoo on her arm. She then bit her tongue, "…when I can simply kill you and take the scroll!?" She then put a line of her blood across her tattoo, making hand signs.

Naruto looked at her, "Shut up!" he ran towards the ninja.

Sasuke tried to yelled to Naruto to tell him not to attack her, but Naruto didn't listen.

_My faith in Sasuke is totally shot!_ Naruto thought to himself, as he ran towards the ninja.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" she said, and all of a sudden, just before Naruto could touch her, a giant snake was summoned.

It's tail went under the branch below Naruto, broke it, and hit Naruto. He was sent flying to another tree nearby. Both Sasuke and Sakura yelled out his name. Naruto was hurt, coughing up some blood.

"Excellent, but let's not take chances! Eat the boy!" the ninja demanded of the snake.

The snake's tail grabbed Naruto and threw him into the air. Sasuke didn't know what to do. Naruto opened his eyes, revealing the fox demon eyes as he was falling towards the snake's mouth. He was about to get eaten by the snake, when Naruto turned facing the snake.

"Eat snot, sucker!" he yelled as he punched the snake on the nose. He then looked at the ninja straight in the eyes.

The grass ninja was surprised to see what Naruto did to her snake, as well as to see Naruto's eyes changed.

_Naruto's completely snapped, but… _Sakura said to herself while watching Naruto fight, _Where did he get that kind of power!?_

The grass ninja tried to send a wind blowing jutsu towards Naruto to blow him away. _Look at those eyes…he's…_

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto could fight that well. He began wondering to himself if it was Naruto he was seeing with his eyes or not. As he was thinking, without realizing it, the ninja's snake was coming towards him in an attempt to attack him.

"The fun has just begun! And now, it's Sasuke's turn! How will he take it?" the ninja laughed as her snake was heading towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was so scared and surprised that he couldn't move. Sakura called out his name, and just before the snake could get a hold of Sasuke, Naruto saved him by throwing his kunai as the snake, stopping it.

"Hey, you're not hurt, are you…you big scaredy cat?!" Naruto tried to threaten Sasuke to get him to snap out of this daze, and get back into his true self.

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto saved him, and called him what he did.

* * *

Somewhere near the village, three proctors were checking on something. Stone Leaf Village Buddha's had blood on them.

"One, two, three…all of them as dead as stone Buddha's!" One of the proctors said as he was getting a little nervous.

"The result of some kind of ninja skill…" another one of them stated.

The third proctor crouched down to get a better view, "Bad news…" he said as he scratched his head.

"Starting out with a problem…" the first proctor that spoke said.

The proctor that was crouching down thought of what to do, "Crud! Report this to Lady Anko, who's conducting the second exam!"

"Yes sir!" the second proctor that spoke said, then disappeared to tell Anko the bad news.

* * *

**Something Isn't Right, What Is Going On Here? Did Someone Sneak Into The Village And Participate In The Chunin Exam? If They Did, What Is The Reason That They Had To Take Upon Disguising Themself?  
Find Out To See Who The Woman Really Is And Why She's After Sasuke.  
**


	28. Chapter 27

**Another Very Fabulous Chapter Done By My Very Wonderful Imoto-chan, Katrena**

**Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena Belongs To Katrena, & Mimiko Belongs To Me  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

At the gate entrance of the Forest of Death that the Genin were in, Anko was relaxing, eating her lunch.

"Mmm…" She was savoring every bite, "Nothing goes better with dango rice dumplings than oshiruko bean soup! As soon as I'm done with lunch, I'll get to the tower, so I can greet anyone who manages to pass this test!" She said, then threw a stick at a tree, "The good ones should be done in less than a day!" The stick struck the tree. It was just one stick that she had thrown at the tree. The stick she threw made a complete Konoha tree leaf mark.

"Terrible news, Lady Anko!" a voice yelled.

Anko stood up quickly dropping her food to the floor as she stood. She looked to see who it was, and saw that it was another proctor.

"What!?" she asked, confused.

"Dead bodies! Three of them to be exact!" he answered.

Her eyes widened, "What!? Dead bodies!?"

"Dead and dead in a weird way…! Please, ma'am, come and see for yourself!"

Anko got curious that there were dead bodies in the middle of the first day of the second exam. It never happens the first day. So, she agreed to go and look. So, the proctor leaded the way, as Anko followed behind him. When they got there, she saw the bodies. One of the other proctors explained to her all that they knew about this.

"Judging from their belongings, and the papers we found, they were all shinobi from Kusagakure, the village of those hidden in the grass. They were registered to take part in the Chunin Journeyman Ninja Selection Exams!" he explained to her.

Anko kept staring at the dead bodies.

"And, as you can see…their features are completely gone!" another one explained to her.

Anko then remembered something that happened before.

"The faces as smooth as though they'd been melted away…" the proctor that summoned her stated.

_No doubt about it…I recognize whose techniques were used here! But why would he meddle in this!?_ Anko asked herself as she thought of the only person who could be capable of a skill this immaculate. She then looked at the three proctors, "Show me the photos from the dead shinobi's I.D at once!" she demanded.

They gave her the photo's of the dead shinobi. She then got all worried about the danger that they were going to be facing. She told then three guys to report what happened to the Hokage immediately and to asked for two additional Black Ops to report to the forest, while she was going to find out who the imposters were that entered the forest.

* * *

Sasuke was shocked and remembered that he said the same line when he had to save Naruto when they were going against Zabuza and Haku from the Village Hidden in the Mist. He also remembered earlier what Naruto said to him before Sasuke got punched in the face.

Something then got behind Naruto, grabbing him, and pulled him towards the grass ninja. Naruto struggled to get the girl to let him go.

_Heh heh, the Nine-Tails brat is still alive and kicking!_ she thought to herself, as she was making hand signs.

Both Naruto and the grass ninja looked at each other in the eyes, then five fire balls lit from her fingers, representing the five elements; wood, fire, earth, metal and water.

"How fascinating that when he is consumed with rage, he loses himself…and a bit of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon that's trapped within him reveals itself. An amazing development!" she thought as she lifted up Naruto's jacket to see the seal that had trapped the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, "There's the proof! The spell that seals the monster within spears on your skin like a tattoo!" she then punched Naruto with her fingers in his stomach where the seal was. She was putting a spell on him to keep the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon's powers trapped inside of Naruto, making him unable to use it's powers.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, "Naruto needs you!"

As the spell was working, Naruto began to become his regular self; his eyes went back to normal as did his chakra.

_After being trapped within him for years…the fox demon and Naruto's native chakra and psyche have apparently gone from enmity and opposition to coexistence and are on the very brink of symbiosis!_ She then took the heaven scroll from Naruto's patch, thinking that he was more trouble than he was worth. She then threw Naruto behind her.

Sakura was worried that Naruto would fall from a high level distance from the ground, so she threw a kunai at Naruto to stop him from falling and seriously injuring himself or even killing himself. The kunai caught into Naruto's collar, holding him there. Sakura then called out Sasuke's name, with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto may be nothing like you! He's clumsy, and holds us back a lot, and sometimes he's a big nuisance, but at least he's got guts!" she yelled, "Naruto's no coward! Right!?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, as he thought of what Sakura said to him. He then remembered what his brother had said to him when he was little.

* * *

"Baby brother, you're pathetic! If you want to kill me, then settle for hating me until you can! Hate me…and live! Live like that coward you are!" he said looking down at Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched. There was a shadow over his eyes, as he kept remembering his brother's words.

* * *

"..Clinging to life…without honor!"

* * *

Sasuke then quickly opened his eyes, revealing his Sharingan eyes. Both the grass ninja and Sakura were looking at him.

_Heh, it appears that the blood of his ancestors, and the revenge he feels towards it is rising up in his veins! It's demanding action!_ the ninja thought, then pulled her sleeve again, swiping her blood on her tattoo like before, "We'll take our time so that you can show me all of your moves!"

Sasuke was going through his pouch, getting four kunai in his left hand, one in his mouth and a windmill shuriken in his right hand. _I've been living with the hope of one day killing my older brother…I thought it was the most important thing! But, maybe I'm the one who's been the dunce from the very beginning! Naruto, Sakura…Mia…!_ he thought to himself, hopping from one branch to the other to attack the grass ninja, _…Because someone who can't even stand up and do what has to be done at a time like this…wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against Him!_

He then threw the kunai at the ninja, as the grass ninja dodged every one. Sasuke grabbed a tree, seeing the grass ninja's fast pace, he threw the windmill shuriken at her. Again, the grass ninja dodged the attack, but Sasuke didn't stop and give up there, he threw more kunai at the ninja.

The ninja moved her head to the side, avoiding the kunai. _Not bad! The way he anticipates my every move! The accuracy of his targeting! He sees me!_

There was then a soft twang sound, as if something was getting stretched tightly. She then saw it. There were strings everywhere, tied to the kunai and the windmill shuriken. The ninja turned her head, and saw the Sharingan Windmill Three-pronged attack. The windmill shuriken hit the ninja, but as she turned her head, she caught it with her mouth.

_He flawlessly perceived my escape route and struch along a path I didn't see myself…_ She thought with a smirk, "Heh…such a shame!" Her eyes then widened as she was then surprised of what Sasuke was planning. _He means to use the art of Fire Dragon Flame Technique!_

Sasuke made the hand signs and fire lit on the strings, as flame hit the grass ninja's face. After the flame lit down, then grass ninja's voice changed from a feminine voice to a male's.

"That one so young should have such mastery of the Sharingan power…truly a worthy successor to the honored name of the Uchiha Clan!" She showed her face. It was flaking off a little to only reveal a different left eye. "In fact, I believe I want you after all!"

Sakura ran up to Sasuke, as the grass ninja put his hand on his headband.

"It's marvelous fun, having you show me all your tricks!" she continued.

Then something happened to both Sasuke and Sakura; they were both paralyzed. As the grass ninja removed her hand from her headband, it didn't show the symbol of the grass anymore, but a music note.

"You really are his brother, aren't you!? You can see and conceal things with those eyes of yours that Itachi himself never dreamed of!" the ninja added.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, as he couldn't believe the words coming from this ninja's mouth. He wondered how she knew his brother. "Just who the hell are you!?" he yelled in a surprised yet angry tone.

The mysterious woman answered as she was burning the heaven scroll, "I'm Orochimaru, the giant snake! If you'd ever like a rematch…then pass this exam as quickly as you can!"

Sakura watched as Orochimaru was burning their heaven scroll.

"I'll see you again, if you manage to defeat the three Otonin sound ninja who answer to me!" Orochimaru said to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Wh-What are you babbling on about!?" Sakura yelled to him, "We never want to see your face again!"

Orochimaru began making hand signs, "Perhaps now…but wishing won't simple chase me away!" He then had stretched like a snake, and shocked the two even more.

Orochimaru then darted towards Sasuke, and bit the side of his neck. After he bit him he spoke, "I look forward to seeing you again, Sasuke…in your quest for power!" Orochimaru stood back where he was before he darted towards Sasuke.

A mark then appeared on Sasuke's neck where Orochimaru had bitten him. Sasuke's eyes widened, as he began screaming in pain. "Wh-what…? Everything…hurts…!" Sasuke tried to get out.

Both Sasuke and Sakura could move again. Sasuke began clenching onto his neck, in pain. Sakura took a step closer to Sasuke.

"What did you do to him!?" Sakura yelled over to Orochimaru.

"Just a little something to remember me by…" He smirked.

Sasuke was in a lot more pain than before. He continued to scream in agony. Sakura tried to keep saying his name to get him to calm down. Orochimaru began to smirk, and then he disappeared.

* * *

**Oh My Goodness, Sasuke Is In Pain and Sakura Doesn't Know What To Do.  
What Will Happen To Sasuke As He's In Agony? Will He Survive The Mark That He Got From Orochimaru? Or Will He Die?  
Find Out On The Next Chapter, Naruto To Find Out.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Another Chapter Done By The Most Wonderfulest Imoto-chan, Katrena**

**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena Belongs To Katrena, & Mimiko Belongs To Me.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

The girls heard screaming nearby.

Mia's eyes widened, "Th-that sounded kinda like Sasuke." Her eyes lowered, "I hope he's ok."

"Don't worry, Mia. He'll be fine. We should be more concerned of what we should do next." Saya said as she felt a ping of pain on her chest. She then stopped, and fell to her knees.

Both Mia and Serena were about to help her, but then Mia's eyes widened, and she began to feel pain on the right side of her neck, and she too fell to her knees. Serena was confused of why both Mia and Saya were in a lot of pain. Then a laugh was heard. Serena got out a kunai knife and stood in a fighting stance.

"There's no need to be frightened little one. I won't hurt you. I've only come to talk." the voice said.

Saya looked around. _He had to be around here somewhere! But where?_

"What's going on?" Mia asked as she clenched her neck with her left hand.

Orochimaru the came out of the darkness, revealing himself. He smirked at both Saya and Mia.

"Come now, Mimiko, don't hide yourself in those disguises of yours." he said looking down at her.

Saya looked up at Orochimaru, "Why are you here, Orochimaru!?"

He walked up to her, knelt down, and cupped her right cheek with his left hand. Then he used his tongue and wrapped it around her neck, and began choking her. She then transformed back into her normal self.

Serena's eyes widened, "S-Saya!? You were Mimiko Sensei this whole time!?"

"I knew it, and want to know why she'd do something like that!?" Mia stated as she was still in pain.

"Don't fight the cursed seal, Mimiko. Let it take over and you'll feel much better after you do." Orochimaru said to her.

"Not a chance, Orochimaru! After what you did to both Mia and I, I'll never forgive you!" she said, then kicked him across the face, sending him sliding across the ground, and against a tree.

"Mimiko Sensei…" a voice said.

Mimiko looked at both Mia and Serena, and walked up to them.

She was happy that they were alright, but then she looked down at Mia, and her facial expression changed. She looked concerned now.

Orochimaru stood up from where he was. He smiled and spoke, "You've matured into a feisty woman, haven't you?"

Mimiko, Serena, and Mia looked at him.

"I ask you again, why are here, Orochimaru!?" Mimiko demanded an answer from him.

"Business, Mimiko…just business!" he answered then disappeared, leaving the girls to think about what Orochimaru was talking about.

Both Serena and Mia looked at their Sensei. Mimiko sat down, and looked up at the two girls, and sighed. "I guess I should explain what I'm doing here, huh?"

They both nodded. Mimiko then began explaining why she disguised herself as a Genin and took the exam.

* * *

Sasuke was still in a lot of pain. Sakura was trying her best to comfort him.

"Hang on, Sasuke! You hear me!?" he continued on, as she grabbed his hand.

He squeezed her hand as the pain continued to hurt him. Sakura had tears in her eyes. She looked over at Naruto, seeing her friend in pain, and her love unconscious.

"Naruto…Naruto…Sasuke is…" she tried to say, but it was no use, Naruto couldn't hear her cries for help. The tears flowed down her cheek, as she hugged Sasuke, hoping that would ease the pain, even a little bit. She didn't know what to do, so all she could do was try and help her friend and her love the best she could.

* * *

It was already dusk, as Anko was still searching for the imposter, who she knew was Orochimaru. _I have to find him soon! The darker it gets, the worse this situation will get!_ She thought as she kept jumping from tree to tree. _The question is…why did he choose to show up now? What's he playing at!? Not that it matters, if it really is you, then we'll end this right here, right now! Because you've become a bingo book, level S threat, the worst king of security risk! And I'm going to kill you, even if it costs me my life! And if I can't manage that, then…_ She stopped, as she then thought about what to do. _…at least I'll slow you down until the Black Ops teams can get here! It's my duty. __It's what I learned from my greatest teacher ever…what I learned from you!_ She then smiled, "Isn't it, Orochimaru?"

"Impossible!" he smirked as he was hiding in a tree.

Anko closed her eyes, as Orochimaru stared at her, trying to figure out what her next move was going to be. Anko then jumped taking her four kunai out, but before she could attack him, he used his tongue to catch Anko's wrist, making her drop the kunai she was holding. She landed on another branch and used a technique to get out of the tree. As she got him out of the tree, he pulled his tongue back to original size, smashing his body into Anko's. Anko grabbed his wrist, and pulled out a kunai, flipped Orochimaru over her shoulder and used the kunai in her hand to stab her hand and Orochimaru's together. She smirked as she got him where she wanted him. She grabbed Orochimaru's left hand and made hand signs. He was surprised as the signs she was making.

"That's right…we're going to die together here! Ninja Technique Twin Snakes Kill Each Other!" she said.

"You mean to commit suicide?" he asked her, "How precious!"

Anko turned her head in surprise to find Orochimaru behind her.

"But that's a doppel-ganger…" he said.

Anko looked in front of her, to see that he was right.

"Since for the time being, it appears you have become one of this village's Jounin ninja elite…" he was ripping the rest of the mask he was wearing, "You mustn't just squander every secret I taught you!"

Then Anko felt a pain from her neck. She fell to the ground on her knees. "Why?" she asked him, "Why are you here? Why now!?"

"For old times sake! Your cold reaction…one might almost suspect you're not glad to see me!" he stated.

"What is it…and assassination attempt? Are you after Lord Hokage?" she asked while shaking a little.

"Heaven's no!" he smirked, "I lack the proper amount of subordinates to attempt anything of that magnitude! My targets are any ninja of the village who display extraordinary abilities. In fact, I just left my mark as a little parting gift on one of the boys…"

Anko was sweating a little now, "You monster! It's a time bomb…he'll be dead in no time!" she stated.

"There's a nine out of ten chance that you're right, of course! But just the same…he may survive…as you did!" Orochimaru was looking down at her.

"And the thought of him gives you…a charge?" she asked him.

"Oh, my dear! Jealous are we? After all this time…are you still angry that I used you and abandoned you?" he smirked.

More pain was then inflicted on Anko's neck. "Ungh!"

"This child seems quite exceptional…unlike you! His bloodline is that of the Uchiha Clan! His face and body are very beautiful! He could be the perfect vessel to succeed me! I foresee interesting times…assuming he survives, that is! And don't get any clever ideas about trying to end this exam! I plan to savor this! Three of my protégés have taken the place of three of your own. If something should happen to rob me of my enjoyment, it will be the end of Konoha Village!" Orochimaru then disappeared and so did the pain on Anko's neck.

* * *

**What Is Orochimaru Planning To Do During The Chunin Exam?  
It Doesn't Look Good For Sasuke.  
Mimiko is Explaining To Her Students Why She Participated In The Exam In The First Place.  
Read The Next Chapter To See Waht's Going On.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Yet Another Chapter Done By My Imoto-chan, Katrena**

**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena Belongs To Katrena, & Mimiko Belongs To Me.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

After telling the two girls why she disguised herself. Both the girls understood now.

"I was wondering why you didn't show up to tell us good luck before the exam." Mia said.

Mimiko smiled a little. She then transformed back into Saya. "You can't tell anyone about this, or you'll both be disqualified and never be able to take this test." Saya explained.

Both Serena and Mia agreed. Saya stood up and brushed herself off.

"Let's go find some food and shelter. Afterwards we can continue looking for our friends." she said.

Both Mia and Serena agreed, and so they all went to find some food and shelter.

* * *

"I'll probably start to get light in the next hour or so. We were able to use our first day to secure food and water. Most of the teams will be resting now…making this the best time to act!" Neji said as he stood up and took out a kunai. "Let's split up and reconnoiter for the next half hour. But whatever you find, when the time is up…" He threw the kunai at the ground between his feet. "…be sure you're back here. Got it!?"

"Ok!" TenTen agreed.

Lee saluted Neji, "Roger!"

Neji smirked and said, "Good…let's go!"

The three of them went off in different directions.

* * *

Taking care of both Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura tried her best to help them both. She then felt Sasuke's forehead. _His breathing is improving, but his fever is still so high!_ She then put a wet cloth back on his forehead, looking at both Naruto and Sasuke unconscious. Sakura decided that she would protect them no matter what.

* * *

A couple feet away, three ninja were hiding in a bush; two male and one female. One of the males had most of his face covered, was hunched over, and had something on his back The second male had spiky hair and wore all brown. The female had long hair that was tied up towards the end of her hair.

"Heh heh…there they are! As Lord Orochimaru commanded, we'll strike at dawn! And our target is Uchiha Sasuke!" the ninja that was hunched over stated.

They all agreed.

"If the other two get in our way, we can take `em out, right!?" the ninja with spikey hair asked.

"Of course!" the first ninja who spoke answered.

* * *

After a few minutes, Sakura poured some water on a cloth, removed the old one, and put a new one on Sasuke's forehead. Her eyes were a little heavy from watching both Naruto and Sasuke for such a long period of time. But, she knew that she couldn't let herself fall asleep. It was already dawn, and she began to hear voices from behind her. She quickly took out her kunai, ready to attack whoever it was behind her. Her hands were shaking a little, while her heartbeat increased, but she tried her best to stay strong so that she could protect both Naruto and Sasuke. So she slowly turned her head only to find a squirrel. She couldn't believe that it was only a squirrel that gotten her so riled up. It began to walk closer to Sakura. Sakura saw this, and threw her kunai at it. The squirrel stopped because it was scared and then began to run off in the opposite direction.

"That was close!" she said to herself.

* * *

"She's pretty tightly wound! I wonder if she noticed the letter bomb we stuck on the squirrel?" The female ninja asked.

"No…that's not it, Kin!" the ninja that was hunched over said.

So they kept watch on Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto.

"What then, Dosu? What's going on?" one of them asked.

"Zaku, Kin, we'll have to get closer to find out!" he answered, looking down at Sakura and the others, "So…what are we waiting for?!"

* * *

After jumping from branch to branch, Lee stopped. A leaf was falling above him. He was looking up at the leaves as they were falling. He then had an idea of making this into a training exercise.

_If I can catch all 20 of these leaves before any of them hit the ground, then Sakura will fall in love with me! But if I miss even one…then my love for her will never be requited, and she'll probably make fun of my hair!_

He had fire burning in his eyes. He was determined to catch every single leaf. So, he then began to leap forward and grab the falling leaves. As he was grabbing them, he had only one more leaf to grab. But he got distracted by the squirrel that was trying to get the letter bomb off of it's back. So he quickly stopped to save it just in time.

"Just in the nick of time! A letter bomb…on a very short timer!" Lee was holding the letter bomb in his hands. He then crumbled the paper up in his right hand. He looked down at the squirrel, "Who would do something so cruel?"

* * *

Neji was just looking around and said, "Come out of hiding…unless you're a coward!"

It was Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru that Neji was talking to.

_How's he spot us when were hid so fast!?_ She thought to herself, then looked at both Chouji and Shikamaru. _My master plan A, hiding until someone who might hurt us is gone…has failed!_

_Stupid pain in the neck! Finding us like that!_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

So since their plan A had failed, they felt it was time for plan B. So, they came out of hiding.

"Oh, what an honor! Lord Hyuuga Neji, last year's rookie of the year…fancy meeting you here!" Ino said with a smile on her face.

"Wow…can I have you autograph?" Shikamaru asked with a dull and sarcastic voice.

When Neji noticed it was just them, he let down his guard because he didn't care. Ino then let her hair down.

"I can't tell you how long I've dreamt of meeting you!" she said.

Neji turned his back to them, and told them to get lost.

Ino got pissed off that Neji didn't find her attractive to him, _Why? Why didn't he find me sexy? What's wrong with him!?_

Shikamaru looked at Ino with a annoyed look on his face. _I tried to tell you he wouldn't go for it!_

Ino made a fist at Neji's direction.

"Hey, does that fist you're shaking in my direction mean you want to fight me?" Neji asked without looking at them.

"O-of course now!" Ino said nervously, shocked that Neji knew that she was shaking her fist at him, and he still had his back turned to her.

Neji then turned his head a little, "Then get lost!" he began to say, "I wouldn't demean myself by taking a scroll from such losers like yourselves! It would make me a laughing-stock!"

"O-ok." Ino said.

The three of them left Neji.

"Humph! They're like cockroaches!" He stated, then continued onwards.

* * *

After running, the three stopped to catch their breaths.

"Let's go see if we can pick off of some weaklings, then!" Ino said, looking at her two teammates, as she was tying her hair back up in a ponytail.

_I doubt we'll find anyone weaker than us!_ Shikamaru thought while looking at Ino.

* * *

"Heh heh…you've been up all night standing guard, eh?" a voice asked.

Sakura turned her head to see the three sound ninja that Orochimaru had been talking about.

"As of now, you're off duty. Just wake Sasuke for us! The three of us want to take him on." Dosu stated.

Sakura reached for her kunai pouch, "Wh-what are you talking about!? I know that some guy named Orochimaru is the one who's been pulling at the strings…so what do you want!?"

All three of the sound ninja were surprised that Orochimaru make his move already.

"What does this mark on Sasuke's neck mean!? With Sasuke in this condition…now you want to fight him?! Get out of here! Go!" She ordered them to leave.

Dosu smirked, "Hmm…I wonder what Orochimaru's up to?"

Sakura was confused

"Whatever…I can't walk away after hearing that! I'll destroy you, girl, and your little Sasuke too!" Dosu said.

Sakura waited patiently for the enemy to come closer.

"Wait, Zaku!" Doku demanded.

"What, why?" he asked.

Sakura was sweating a little as Dosu walked up closer to her, "It's obvious…freshly turned stones exposed soil…grass in a place it would never grow…someone's been setting booby traps. But what's the point of laying them if you leave evidence that warns your prey?" Dosu explained.

"It's amateurish!" Zaku smiled.

"Well that girl is no use to us! So, the person who threw the kunai knife was trying to stop the squirrel from springing the trap!? So, let's eliminate her first!" Dosu finished.

All three of the sounds ninja jumped in the air, Sakura smiled and cut a sting that was behind her with her kunai. A log came down from above them.

"The trap was above us all alone! No…!" Kin yelled.

As the log was coming towards them, Dosu put his right hand on the log, and the log broke in two. Sakura was surprised and shocked that he could do what.

"To be honest, you know you're a complete no-talent, don't you!? Stop dodging it and start working at it! It's an insult being underestimated by slackers like you!" Dosu said as the other sound ninja were coming closer to Sakura to attack her.

"Kohoha Hurricane Techinuque!" a voice shouted.

All three of the sound ninja were whammed in the face as they flew back a little.

"Look at who's talking! Try taking your own advice!" the voice then added.

Sakura then saw Lee, and was surprised that he would come and saved her.

"Wh-who are you…?!" Dosu asked.

"Konoha's handsome he beast…Rock Lee!" he answered, smirking.

* * *

**Yeah! Rock Lee To The Rescue!  
Alright, Now It's Going To Get A Little Interesting Now.  
Read To Find Out If They All Survive The Sound Ninja's Attacks.**


	31. Chapter 30

**This Chapter Will Be Done By Me,  
Cause My Imoto-chan; Katrena Is Really Busy With Her Life.  
So I Decided To Take Over The Fanfiction From Now On,  
Since I Have So Much Free Time And Everything.  
So Now On To The Story.**

**Naruto Does Not Belong To Me, It Belongs To ****Masashi Kishimoto, Both Mia & Serena Belong To Katrena & Mimiko Belongs To Me.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty:

Standing between the three sound ninjas and Sasuke; Both Lee and Sakura.

Sakura asked him "Where did you come from?"

He answered "I came, because you needed me. And I always will come to rescue you!"

Sakura was surprised and a little confused of what Lee was saying.

_Actually, it's thanks to my little friend here..._

As Lee put the squirrel down on the ground_._

Sakura had tears in her eyes as she looked at both Naruto and Sasuke, then she looked back at Lee.

Saying to him "I don't know how to thank you. You're a lifesaver!"

"I promised when we met..."

Lee said to Sakura as his head was still facing the sound ninjas.

"...to protect you until death do us part!"

Then Sakura remembered that Lee would protect her.

Lee said to himself that he understood what Gai sensei taught him.

Dosu took out heaven scroll and tossed it back to Zaku.

He said "it can't be helped...Zaku, little Sasuke is all yours! They're as good as dead!"

As Dosu ran towards Lee, Lee's eyes wandered towards Sakura, saying to himself _from the looks of it, Sakura doesn't have any more fight left in her either._

Dosu was running towards Lee, Lee got his right arm ready to attack, Dosu saying to himself _this unibrow kid is obviously a virtuoso of the taijutsu physical arts. He'll make an excellent plaything._

Sakura got out a kunai and quickly threw it at Dosu, but Dosu dodged it by jumping up.

Lee smashed his arm into the ground and as Dosu was close enough, Lee pulled the roots of a tree to protected both Sakura and himself.

Lee said to Dosu "this is some kind of illusion right? So I'd be wasting me time dodging as though your attacks are real."

Dosu was surprised that Lee figured out his secret so quickly, Lee continued "I've seen you use those moves before."

Sakura was more surprised that Lee is so strong.

Lee looked around and said to himself_ but there's three of them and one of me, so they have the advantage. It's a gamble, but if I take them down one at a time...my strength should be enough to beat them.

* * *

_After running from the incident with Hyuuga Neji; Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were taking a rest from searching of who was weaker than them.

"How can we pick off the weak when we can't find any weaklings?!" Ino said while searching both sides of her head with both hands.

Then Shikamaru said "besides Naruto's Team, of course."

Ino got pissed at Shikamaru mentioning Naruto's Team, "What are you talking about, you idiot!"

Shikamaru looked at Ino with a strange look on his face while asking her what was the problem.

She answered "Naruto and Sakura are total losers, but they're teamed up with Sasuke, the best of the best!"

"Now, why is that? Maybe your precious Sasuke is better in theory than he is in practice."

Ino gave Shikamaru a pissed off look on her face as Shikamaru apologized to her for dissing her idol.

_That girl is a total pain. Every time I open my mouth about Sasuke, she goes off on me!_

Shikamaru said to himself with an annoyed and pissed off look on his face.

Then Ino said "there's no way anyone here is going to beat Sasuke. But Sakura? She's a complete wimp!"

"Hey! Sasuke's unconscious!" Chouji said suddenly, as Ino turned her head, giving Chouji an angry look on her face.

"And Sakura's defending him."

That made Ino more surprised then ever.

* * *

"It's not like Lee to keep us waiting. It's odd...he's usually such a stickler about punctuality. I wonder if he ran into some trouble..." Tenten said in a worried voice with a surprised look on her face.

As Neji said "not him. No way," as he smirked when he said that.

Tenten's eyes were calm after Neji said "but we should still go look for him."

So both Tenten and Neji split up to look for Lee.

As Neji split with Tenten, he remembered something awhile before the chunin exams began.

**~*Flashback*~**

"I did it! I finally got the hang of it!" Lee said happily.

A huge tree log was cratered into the ground and split in two.

"Don't go overboard!"Gai said to Lee, as both Neji and Tenten were huffing a lot, as they saw Lee got the technique.

Gai smiled as he said to himself _ultimately only Lee was able to master this technique, eh?_

Then Gai tried to get Lee's attention, but Lee was a little bust praising himself of mastering the technique.

Gai got a little impatient, so he punched Lee in the face, he said to Lee "Now that I've got your attention, learn this well!"

"Yes, sir...what is it? Please share us your wisdom!"

Lee said having tears falling down from his eyes, as both Neji and Tenten has sweatdrops on their heads.

Then Gai said "now that you've mastered the Lotus Technique...it will be classified as one of the forbidden arts!"

Lee was confused of why his sensei said that, that the technique was classified as a forbidden arts technique.

Gai explained to Lee of why it was forbidden.

"It's am art that draws its power directly from the energies locked within the wielder's cellular structure, so when you call upon it, you're sacrificing a part of yourself."

Gai continued saying about the body, "normally, human beings utilize a mere 20% of their own muscular energy. If anyone were to employ anything even close to 100% of the strength in his muscles...the muscles themselves would quickly break down, so the brain sets a limit on how much of your own muscle power we are willing and able to use. The secret of this technique is in overriding that internal cranial safety feature, giving the wielder access to all of his own chakara. Dangerous as it is, the result is the release of enough muscle power to enable the wielder to perform a series of grueling and demanding task at an incredible speed...pushing his own body to the limits of safety and beyond. Thus, the circumstances under which you may employ this technique are severely limited."

Lee then understood what Gai said to him, as he saluted at his sensei, he asked "and when is it's permissible?"

Gai answered "listen closely and instruct your muscles..."

**~*End of Flashback*~**

_Gai - sensei...the time has surely come for me to use the forbidden skills you have taught me... _Lee said as he was unraveling his bandages a little, "and I must not hold back!"

Sakura was surprised of what Lee was going to do, as Dosu was coming to attack Lee.

_I'm defending the life of someone who means the world to me! _Lee went to attack Dosu, as soon as they both closed in on each other, Lee disappeared.

Dosu was shocked that Lee disappeared so quickly, then Dosu got kicked in the chin by Lee, reappearing below Dosu.

Then Lee pushed himself up to get behind Dosu, and wrapped his bandages around Dosu's chest, waist and arms.

Zaku saw this, making hand signs and saying that Dosu was wide open and couldn't make a move to defend himself.

Lee was planning on finishing the fight quickly so he said "take this!" as he spun around in mid-air with Dosu, "Lotus Technique!"

Zaku put his hands into the ground as Lee released Dosu at the same time.

The smoke cleared up and Dosu was in a pile of soil like it was a soft pillow.

Both Lee and Sakura were surprised that Lee's technique was totally defended.

"Whew...looks like I made it..." Zaku said as he smiled, Dosu pulled himself out of the ground.

"What a terrifying technique, I managed to land on a pillow of soil, but it still wiped me out." as Dosu was getting the dirt off his head.

Lee was shocked that Dosu survived the Lotus Technique.

It was Dosu's turn to attack Lee, as he pulled his sleeve, Lee was so exhausted that the last attack completely drained him, so he had nothing left to do except dodge.

Dosu ran up to him, swung his arm, but Lee dodged his attack.

But then he shuddered after he just dodged Dosu's attack.

Both Lee and Sakura were surprised, they both thought that Lee dodged Dosu's attack.

Lee's vision were getting all wavy, as Dosu said "your moves maybe fast, but ours are super sonic! And muscles alone can't break down this wall of sound!"

Lee slumped to the ground as his vision was getting more wavy and then he threw up.

As Sakura yelled his name, as he was throwing up, than his left ear was beginning to bleed all of a sudden.

"it's this appliance on my arm, you see? It prevents you from blocking my attacks."

Dosu said as Lee was huffing and shaking a little.

Sakura was wondering as to what Dosu used on Lee, then Dosu said "its sound! Even if you block me fist, the sound waves will reach you."

Both Lee and Sakura were surprised, "do you understand, the fundamental nature of sound?" Dosu asked them both.

Then it hit Sakura, "vibration...?"

"Precisely. When you hear a sound, it's actually those vibrations displacing the air, which trembles against your ear drum."

Dosu said to both Lee and Sakura.

Then he explain about it, "and the human ear drum, the tympanic membrane ruptures when exposed to sound levels in express of 150 phons. Moreover, if the sound is powerful enough to upset the liquid within the semi-circular canals of the deepest inner ear. It becomes impossible for you to maintain your balance."

Lee was still shaking, "heh heh...and it will be some time before your equilibrium returns." Dosu said, then Zaku said "so you see, crude, old-fashioned physical arts, simply don't work against us. You did start out very well, though. It's rare for a foe to force me to reveal the nature of me techniques. But now the tide has turned against you!"

Zaku said as he smirked at Lee, while getting his hands out of the ground.

"I can wield sound waves as a weapon with enough force to crush an entire boulder! And with a mere thought I can use sound waves to force air into the earth benth me, transforming rock-hard soil into the softest kind of cushion, a far more elegant and effective art than your crude application of brute force."

That made Lee a little pissed off at what Zaku said, then he remembered that Gai said to him.

_"The only time you may use this technique is to protect someone very dear to you."_

_Gai said to Lee, "to protect someone dear to me...?" he asked._

_As Gai put a hand on Lee's shoulder, put his face up close to Lee's and pointed at his forehead._

_He said to Lee "but even if you never employ it, I'm very proud of you for mastering this technique! Good work, Lee!"_

_Gai said to Lee, Lee had tears in his eyes._

Lee was angry that he couldn't do anything that would defend the attackers.

Dosu raised his right arm, running towards Sakura, "and now, it's your turn!"

Lee had to do something in order to protect Sakura.

Sakura got into a defense position to protect herself from Dosu's attack.

But then, Lee moved his body, which surprised both Dosu and Sakura.

He was about to use the hurricane kick but the effect of Dosu's attack from awhile ago made his attack less sharp.

Dosu pushed Lee's leg, "my last attack is finally showing some effect. You startled me at first but now, where's that fast, laser-sharp attack of yours just a few moments ago?"

Lee felt pain in his left ear, Dosu attacked Lee's arm, a sound was coming from the thing on Dosu's arm.

"this arm of mine magnifies every little sound from within to the utmost limits. It's an amplifier, and it goes up to 11! And not only that; but far from relying on the momentum of my arm's swing. I can use my chakra to direct its power towards my chosen prey, where ever he may lie!"

Dosu's chakra went through Lee's arm, into his ear, making it even more painful for Lee to hear.

Sakura yelled his name as he fell to the ground.

"Now, for the coup de grace." Dosu said as he was getting ready for the third round, but Sakura wouldn't let him.

So she got four kunais inone hand and four more in her other hand.

She threw the kunais, but Dosu blocked them with his right arm.

**

* * *

Uh-Oh! Sakura is in big trouble now.**  
**What will she do?**  
**And what are Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji going to do?**  
**Help Sakura or run away?**  
**Find out in the next chapter of Naruto.**


End file.
